La nueva Generación
by Kamirin-chan
Summary: Ya todas las naciones han formados sus familias y han tenido hijos. Es hora de seguir la historia de estos! Bueno... este es mi primer fic, asi que no se si esta bien. Tambien estan incluidos los personajes de LatinHetalia.
1. Prólogo

**Kami: Hooola mundo!**

**Mi-kun: aqui venimos con este nuevo fanfic (aunque no es nuevo)**

**Kami: para los que hayan leido antes este capitulo, se daran cuenta de que esta arreglado *tira confeti***

**Mi-kun: asi que esperamos que lo puedan disfrutar!**

**Kami: Ahora las explicciones!**

**1**

**2**

**3**

******Latin hetalia ni hetalia nos pertenece, solo los hijos de estos. Algunos nombres salen en otros fics, pero nosotros les colocamos las personalidades.**

**Mi-kun: corre capitulo!**

* * *

-~:~Chapter 1~:~-

Era una mañana soleada en Chile, una chica que aparentaba 14 años, de Cabello castaño claro; largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, dormia de una forma ''normal'' en su cama hasta que un Hombre de aparencia de 21 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos castaños del mismo tono del cabello. El ocupaba unos jeans negros apegados, una polera manga corta roja y un pañuelo en el cuello color negro con cuadritos blancos, encima de esto el ocupaba un delantal color azul pastel que decia: ''La mamá (aunque sea hombre) mas Bakan de Chile by Martin''. El la llamaba desde el primer piso de su casa

-Mane!, es hora de levantarse- decía el Hombre que respondía al nombre de Manuel

-...-silencio de Parte de María Helena, o como la llamaba su familia y amigos, Mane.

-Mane, te teni que levantar- decía Manuel ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-...-silencio

Un madre normal despertaría a su hija así ''Hija despierta, ya es hora de levantarse'', pero como este es un caso aparte, Manuel desperto a su hija de una forma mas violenta.

-¡YA, LEVÁNTATE MIERDA!- decía Manuel pateando la puerta- ESTAY ATRASADA!

-¡AHHH!, ¡PERO QUE WE...!- decía María Helena saltando de la cama por el susto- Ah! Buenos días má.

-Buenos días Mane. Te teni que levantar- decía Manuel recuperando su conpostúra.

-Ya, al tiro bajo- decía María Helena sacando su ropa que se iba a colocar.

-Ya, no te demori!- decía Manuel mientras bajaba a terminar el desayuno.

Al momento de irse, María Helena entro a su baño y se empezó a duchar.

* * *

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Mientras en el primer piso-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-*suspiro pesado*- por parte de Manuel mientras colocaba la mesa para desayunar

-Ché, ¿pero que te pasá Manu?- decía un Hombre que también aparentaba 21 Años. Su cabello era rubio con un mechón que sobresalía de los demás en el lado derecho de su cabeza y sus ojos eran de un color verdes oliva.

-¿Y a vo' que te importa, Martín?- dice Manuel colocando las tazas en la mesa

-Ché, me importá y mucho. Vos sos mi esposa- dice Martín mientras abraza por detras a Manuel

-Y-ya po'sueltame, Martin-dice Manuel sonrojado

-Ya decíme, Manu. ¿que te paso ?-decia Martín ya separandose de Manuel y ayudando a colocar la mesa

-De nuevo no se despierta sola, te apuesto lo que querai a que se quedo hasta tarde escuchando musica- decia Manuel lo primero en un suspiro y lo segundo con un tono enojado

-Vos no reclames, ella es tu hija, ella es igual a ti- decía Martín termiando de colocar la mesa

-¿Que tratai de decir con eso weon? –decía Manuel con un aura amenazante.

-Nada, nada...- decía Martín asustado- ¡Oye!

-¿Que queri?-decía Manuel mientras sirve el agua caliente en las tazas

-Vos...¡¿Te colocaste el delantal que te hice?!- decía Martín con un brillo en los ojos

.Si, ¿Y que?- decía Manuel mientras se mira el delantal

-¿Y que? Eso significa que te gusto- decía Martín con una mirada esperanzada de que por fin Manuel aceptara su ropa, diseñada por el.

-N-no es que me haya gustado, es el unico que estaba limpio- decía Manuel sonrojado- mas encima la ropa que llevo es cara, no la quiero ensuciar.

-Che! Si claro! hay en el cajón como cinco delantales limpios-decía Martín mientras se acerca a Manuel ''peligrosamente''.

-A-alejate weon!-decia Manuel mientras se intenta alejar de Martín

-De esta no te salvás, Manu- le dijo Martín a Manuel mientras le muerde la oreja

Ya- ya para-decia Manuel intentando no caer en los Trucos de Martin, ya que estos siempre funcionaban, aunque este nunca lo admitia.

No parare-decia Martin mientras aventurava su mano por zonas indevidas

* * *

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Mientras tanto, con la Mane_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

María Helena ya después de bañarse se empiezo a vestir. Ella se coloco unos jeans azul, una polera negra de tiritas, una chaqueta gris y unos zapatos negros. Cuando terminar de vestirse, ella empieza a hacer su maleta. Cuando ya la estaba terminando, se queda mirando unas fotografías que tenía en su estante. La primera era de ella y su mamá (Manuel). La segunda es de ella, su papá y su hermano hace 2 años atrás. Su hermano era la viva imagen de su padre exceptuando que el tenia los ojos marrones como su madre. Las principales diferencias entre ellos eran las físicas. Ella tenia el cabello castaño claro, su hermano lo tenia rubio (ella le decía rubio teñido). Ella era mas baja (1.60) mientras tanto su hermano era mas alto que ella (1.68). También se diferenciaban por la edad, Ella aparentaba tener 14 años, en cambio, el aparentaba tener 15 También ella tenia los ojos de su Padre, en cambio su hermano tenia los ojos de su madre.

También sus personalidades eran un poco distintas. Ella tenia la misma personalidad de su madre ( ordenada, un ''poco'' grosera, terca y muy llevada a sus ideales) Solo se podría hacer una diferencia en que ella no era tan solitaria y cerrada a las personas, en eso ella era más parecida a su padre. En cambio, su hermano es mas alegre que su hermana, no le gustan que lo molesten mucho, sino, sale el lado chilensis, es un poco menos grosero que su hermana, tiene un ''pequeño'' rencor a Inglaterra, orgulloso y tiene un ego parecido a su padre, o sea, es mas parecido a su papá. Ellos, aunque son muy distintos, se molesten, peleen. Igual se quieren y se protegen mutuamente.

Ya después de ver las fotos, María Helena termina su maleta y baja a tomar desayuno. Al bajar alegremente, ella se encuentra con la escena de que la mascota de su mamá (la cleo, una gallina, regalada por su asombroso tío) estaba picoteando a su papá que esta en el suelo inconsiente porque su mamá le pego y lo pateo, o resumiendo... le saco la cresta. Ella solo pasa de largo e ignora a su padre, quien le rogaba que le ayudara y va a la mesa a tomar su desayuno. Al llegar esta su mamá tomando un té y su hermano tomando maté. Ella mientras se dirige a la mesa, su hermano le hace una sancadílla y ella cae de una forma muy comica, o sea, de cara al suelo.

-Por que hacés eso Weon?!- dice María Helena mientras se para y le intenta pegar a su hermano.

-Primero se dice buenos días- dice su hermano mientras se tomaba su mate- y lo hise para ver tu cara toda roja por el golpe.

-Ahora si te saco la cresta, boludo!- dice María Helena preparando sus puños para pegarle a su hermano.

-Ya paren su wea!-dice Manuel ya exasperado.

-El empezó –dice María helena con un puchero.

-Si! haganle caso a su mamá- dice Martín ya recuperado del golpe que le dio Manuel- Carlos... no molestés a tu hermana.

-Pero es que se ve tierna enojada!- dice Carlitos mientras se termina de tomar su primer maté.

Despues del ''pequeño'' alboroto que dieron los hijos de Martin y Manuel, todos empezaron a comer.

-Y... ¿Como despertaste Mane?- dice Manuel mientras se prepara la segunda taza de té.

-Bien, ¿y tu má?- pregunta María Helena mientra se prepara un pan con manjar o como le dice su papá ''dulce de leche''.

-Bien- dice Manuel- ¿Y tu Calo?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- dice Carlitos dando su mejor sonrisa mientras se termianaba su primer maté

-¿Y tu papá? como dormiste?- preguntaba María Helena mientras se terminaba su té.

-Muy bien, ché, aunque mi noche fue algo movi..- decía Martín mirando de soslayo a Manuel, quien le dirijio una mirada envenenada- Auch! Pero porque me pegás?!

-Yo no te he pegado, weon- dice Manuel haciendose el desntendido mientras se toma su segundo té.

-...-silencio.

-Jajajajajaja- explotan de la risa Carlos y María Helena.

-Pero porque se rien?-dice Martín avergonzado.

-Por nada, por nada, papá- dice Carlitos

-Pff...-se contiene de la risa María Helena.

-Ya que...-dice Martín.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿hicieron las maletas?- pregunto Manuel a sus hijos.

-Yo si-dice la Mane mientras se termina su segundo té.

-Maletas? ¿para que?-preguntaba Carlos sin entender.

-Weon! pa'l colegio -dice María Helena terminando su té.

-Por la cresta!, no hice las maletas- dice Carlitos mientras se iba corriendo a preparar su maleta.

-Jajajajaja- se rie María Helena.

-*suspiro* Babros chicos... -murmura Manuel mientras retiraba la mesa.

-Yo te ayudo, má- dice María Helena mientras terminaba de tomar su taza y la iba a dejar al lavaplatos.

-Martín-

-Si, amorcito de mi alma?-

-Primero, no me llami amorcito de tu alma. Segundo, anda a ayudar ahora al Calo- le ordena Manuel a Martín.

-Pe-pero.. ese lugar da miedo-dijo Martín en modo de suplica, caritade cordero degollado

-Dije AHORA, Weon- le ordeno Manuel a Martín.

-Si-responde con una pose militar Martín.

Después de eso, Martín subió a ayudar a su hijo dejando a Manuel y María Helena sola en la cocina.

-Má, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- decia María Helena después de que su papá se haya ido

-Si- decía Manuel mientras lavaba la losa.

-Porque andás de tan mal humor?- Le pregunta seria María Helena.

-¿Yo? ¿de mal humor?- dice Manuel sin comprender- Pa'na.

-má...no mintai

-*suspiro* bueno... como queri que este feliz si mis cabros se van pa' otro lugar sin mi- dice triste y a punto de llorar Manuel (cosa rara en el) mientras fregaba la loza- Antes no era pa' tanto porque tu te quedabai conmigo, pero ahora voy a estar solo...- el weon de tu papá no cuenta.

-Má... no teni que estar triste- dice María Helena mientras lo abrazaba- Yo voy a estar bien, vos me conocés.. Yo cuidare al tonto de mi hermano.

-¿No debería ser al revés?- decía Manuel.

-Tu ya sabi como es el Calo. El no se puede cuidar solo- decía riendo María Helena.

-TE ESCUCHE, CHÉ!-

-Callate! no estoy hablando contigo!- le responde María helena

-Jaja...- se rie en un tono mas feliz Manuel.

-Vei?, vamos a estar bien- dice la chica calmando a su mamá.

-Ya- Dice Manuel fregandose los ojos- Oye.

-mm..-

-que hora es?- Preguntaba Manuel.

-dejáme ver...-le responde María Helena mirando su celular- conchasumre!

-Que }teni?- dice mirando también la hora Manuel- ¡Por la cresta! ¡Martín, Carlos!, bajen de inmediato, se nos hace tarde!

-Ya vamos- dicen padre e hijo al mismo tiempo

-Mane, anda a buscar tus cosas-

-Yo ya lo baje- decia María Helena de los mas tranquila- pero igual me tinca que vamos a llevar tarde

-De verdad?- dice sin creérselo Manuel.

-Si -dice María Helena mientras se secaba las manos.

-''que bueno que la deje con Gilbert en verano'' pensaba Manuel mientras sale para afuera con la maleta de su hija y la hecha al auto.

Ya después de que bajaran las cosas de Carlos y las metieran al auto. Todos ellos se fueron al aereopuerto para irse donde quedaba la escuela de los chicos.

Ellos no eran una familia normal después de todo. Ellos eran las representaciones humana de sus naciones. Manuel era la representación de Chile, mientras que Martín era la representación de Argentina. Carlos era la representación de Tierra del fuego, pero el tenia un parecido mas grande a su papa (hablando física y psicologicamente) y María Helena era la representación de la unión de estos países , pero con un parecido mas grande a su madre (Chile) física y psicologicamente, respectivamente.

Carlos y María Helena, al ser los hijos de estos dos paises, no tenían que ir al colegio igual que un ser humano normal. Los hijos de las naciones iban a un colegio, o mejor dicho, Academia, cuando cumplían los 14 años aparentemente, ya que desde esta edad los hijos de las naciones crecían como un ser humano normal hasta que llegaban aparentemente a los 18 años. Ellos tenían que ir a la academia Mundial W.W.S. En esta academia, las jóvenes naciones aprendían todo lo que tenían que saber para aspirar a ser una buena Estado-nación.

Ya al llegar al aereopuerto la Familia Hernández Gonzáles, se dirijian a la zona de embarque para poder dirigirse donde estaba la escuela. Ya al haber abordado, la familia se subio en el jet en el que viajaban (regalo de los presidentes actuales de Chile y Argentina). En total se demorarían algunas horas en llegar, así que la familia aprovecho eso para pasar su ultima instancia familiar del momento hasta que se acabase el año escolar, (ya que la Academia era también un internado) jugando cartas, domino, o ''La Gran Capital''.

**Kami: aque esta bueno, no?**

**Mi-kun: manden revies para poder mejorar el fic**

**Kami: La gran capital es un juego muy parecido al moopoli, pero esta ambientado en la ciudad de Santiago, Capital de Chile**

**MI-kun: Nos vemos!**

**Kami: coman toda su comida**

**Mi-kun: y manden reviews!**

**Kami y Mi-kun**

**Fuera**


	2. Llegada

**Kami: *aparece humo* jasesesesese!**

**Mi-kun: cofcof... y ese humo?**

**Kami: dije...JASESESESESESE!**

**Mi-kun: y tebngo que preguntar sobre por que te ries asi? *levanta una ceja***

**Kami: normalmente es así, pero prefiero que me digas que me rio genialmente**

**MI-kun: te ries genial... lo dije. feliz?**

**Kami: aja!**

**Mi-kun: aqui traemos otro capitulo revisado completamente**

**Kami: nos costo mucho!1 ya que... o nos daba lata o teniamos que estudiar**

**MI-kun: asi que...*sonido de tambores* corren explicaciones!1**

***pantalla con cuenta regresiva***

**Latin hetalia ni hetalia nos pertenece, solo los hijos de estos. Algunos nombres salen en otros fics, pero nosotros les colocamos las personalidades.**

**Kami: ahora...**

**MI-kun: corre capitulo!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Después de haber estado jugando todo el viaje. Martín termino llorando, Carlos se coloco depresivo en una esquina y Manuel lanzaba garabatos a diestra y siniestra, mientras María Helena contaba el dinero que había ganado jugando (si, jugaron con dinero de verdad). Después del fatídico día para los bolsillos de Manuel, Carlos y Martín, el piloto del avión les aviso que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, así que todos se colocaron sus cinturones y esperaron a que aterrizaran.

Al aterrizar, Todos se dirigieron a la academia en el auto que arrendaron. Mientras viajaban, María Helena estaba emocionada, ya que ese era su primer año al que iba a la academia, en cambio, Carlos, solo iba escuchando música.

Al llegar, Ellos se dirigieron a la secretaria para confirmar la asistencia de Carlos y María Helena en la academia. Ya confirmados, primero fueron a dejar las cosas de María Helena a su cuarto. Por lo que ella sabía, le tocaba compartir su habitación con la hija de Taiwan y Japón. Cuando se dirigian al cuarto de María Helena, Martín; seriamente; se coloco al frente de la menor.

-Ché Hija, te tengo que decir tres cosas pero que son de vida y muerte- dice Martín colocándole una mano en el hombro a su hija.

-Ya... que teni que decir papá? Que no me junte con el Fred?- dice la Mane.

-Bueno... esa es una de las tres... -

-Ya, Bueno... lo que vos digas...-dice sin tomarle atención a su padre

-Mane... ese chico saco los mimos instintos violadores que su padre-

-Pero Jeanne no es así!- dice María helena

-Mejor te digo el segundo...- dice Martín cambiando de tema- Si ves a alguien horriblemente feo, con una teñida cabellera rubia y unas estupidas cejas muy, pero muy, casi moustrosamente gigantes... matalo

-Martín!- dice Manuel retando a Martín

-E..so no lo voy a hacer- dice maría helena

-Pá! si vos queres yo lo hago!- dice carlos con una sonrisa macabra

-*le coloca su otra mano en el hombro de carlos- te lo encomiendo... hijo mio

-*Facepalm* por parte de manuel

-Ya... y que es lo ultimo?- dice Maria Helena

-Si ves al hijo de esa mierda...- dice Martín- destruyelo

-Para de decir estupideces weón!- Exclama Manuel pegándole en la cabeza a martín

-Se lo digo ya que no quiero que le hagan algo!- dice martín sobándose su golpe

-Ché Má! no le pegués a Papá- dice Carlos a su madre

-No! que le pegue!- exclama maría Helena molesta- Primero, no entiendo ninguna wea sobre lo que me esta diciendo. Segundo, esto me lo dijo todo el viaje mientras les ganaba!

-Pero hija! Lo hago por que te quiero!- grita Martín intentando abrazar a su hija.

-Papá... Pa'que sepai, yo me se cuidar solita-

-Mane... aun con tus patadas... igual un hombre te ganaría- Dice Manuel dándole (por desgracia) la razón a Martín.

-Si mirá! yo no se cuantas veces le he ganado y diciedno en todos los terminos- Dice Cárlos

-Vos no sos un hombre- dice maría helena- Así que no cuenta-

-*venita enojada* Para que sepás, MANELITA- dice Carlos molestando a María Helena con ese apodo que ella tanto odiaba- Yo soy mejor en el fútbol.

-Pero yo te gano con todo lo que tiene que ver con armas y matemáticas*sonrisa* rubio teñido-dice María Helena empujando suavemente a su hermano con uno de sus dedos diciendo lentamente lo ultimo.

-Querida, Manelita. Yo soy rubio natural *mueve su cabello* como papá- dice Carlos

-Tomá esa, manu!- exclama Martín- Hasta el calo lo reconoce!

-Y vo'crei que me interesa?- dice Manuel mirando a Martín

-*snif* Por que siempre me hacés eso Manu! por que?!- dice dramaticamente martín mientras hace un berrinche en el suelo

-*suspiro* weón...- mumura Manuel

-Y más encima... si yo hubiera sido mujer *mira los pechos de maría helena* no habría salido em... como se dice... ah! PLANA.

-Uuuh...- exclaman manuel y martín )quien había terminado su berrinche)

-Repítelo si vos sos tan hombrecito-dice enojada la oji-verde- rubio teñido.

-PLAN PLANA PLANA PLANA-

-Ahora si weón!- Exclama María Helena intentando pegarle a su hermano.

-YA PAREN SU WEA LOS DOS!-Dice Manuel parando la pelea, pegándoles a cada uno en la cabeza.

-Pero el/ella empezó!- exclaman al unisonido María Helena y Carlos apuntandose mientras se sobaban donde Manuel les había pegado.

-Si no paran, a los dos les voy a quitar el maté!-

-Noooooo!- gritan Martín y Carlos con una pose dramática de como si se acabara el mundo

-Pero por que yo grito?- dice Martín parando de gritar.

-Por que si segui hinchando a la Mane también te lo voy a quitar- Manuel dice amenazantemente

-Noooo!- se unió al grito Martín de nuevo.

-A mi no me afecta mucho, yo no tomo mucho maté- dice cruzándose de brazos María Helena.

-Entonces te quito el té- dice tomando su celular Manuel.

-Vos no lo harias...-dice desafiante María Helena

-Si que podría...-dice Manuel marcando un numero deconocido en su teléfono- ''hola Ricardo!, como estay weón? Bien y tu? la raja! oye te vengo a pedir que a ni a la Mane ni al Calo les des té ni maté en la academia, si estoy seguro, ya chau''-

-Lo hiso...-decia sin creerselo martin, Carlitos ni Maria Helena

-...-silencio

-NOOOOO!- gritan Martín, Carlos y María Helena al mismo tiempo.

-Si quieren tomar todo este año té y maté no tienen que pelear hasta que nos vayamos- dice mirando a la Mane y a Carlos.

-Si mi capitán!- exclaman los dos menores con el típico saludo militar

-Y vo'!-

-Yo?- dice apuntandose a si mismo Martín

-No... al weón de la esquina- dice irónicamente Manuel- deja de molestar a la Mane, ella ya sabe desde chica que *saca una pizarra y escribe: patadas, patadas, patadas everywhere lo solucionan todo''*

-Hm...Ya no la molestare más, Ché-

-bueno- Dice manuel- ordenemos las cosas de la Mane-

La pieza que era de tamaño medio. Esta consistía en dos camas de plaza y media, dos armarios para guardar la ropa de los ocupantes, una ventana con una pequeño balcón y un baño más o menos espacioso.

Martín y Carlos fueron los que hicieron la cama, pero terminaron jugando en ella, mientras que Manuel y María Helena ordenaban la ropa de esta. Ya al terminar terminar de ordenar las cosas de María Helena. La familia Hernández se dirigió al cuarto de Carlos, que se encontraba en un sector más alejado de los cuartos de las chicas (mas alejado para que no pasaran cosas... inesperadas). Ya después de ordenar los cuartos de María Helena y Carlos, ellos se fueron a despedir de sus padres, ya que estos tenían que regresar a sus países correspondientes.

-Mi Mane!- exclama un martín en un llanto de lagrimas y abrazando a María Helena – Cuidáte Mona!

-Ya papá! dejáme! me ahorcai!- dice María helena azul porque Martín la estaba asficiándo.

-Ché, Pero hija...- dice casi llorando Martín.

-Papá... voy a estar bien y el que se quiera pasar de listo conmigo le saco la cresta- decia María Helena levantando el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

-Eres tan igual a tu madre...-murmuro Martín mientras le salia una gota a lo estilo anime

-Que dijiste weon?!- dice manuel mirando mortalmente a Martín

-Nada Manu!-

-Ya papá...asi que no te tenés que preocupar-dice la oji-verde con una sonrisa.

-Mane...-

-Mejor andá a despedirte de tu otro hijo- dice María Helena apuntando a Carlos quien se depedía de Manuel

-Calo!- exclama Martín tirandose encima del menor.

-Papá soltáme, Che!- se oye a un Carlitos intentando soltarse de su padre.

-Jajajaja!-se rien María Helena Y Manuel de la escena.

-Mamá...-dice María Helena triste

-Te voy a extrañar- dice Manuel mientras abrazaba (cosa extraña si estaban en un lugar publico) la Mane.

-Yo igual...*corresponde el abrazo*-

-*snif*snif*-

-Eh?-

-Que tierno!- dicen Martín y Carlos tirandose encima de Manuel y Maria Helena

-Martín! Bájate, weón!- dice aparentemente enojado Manuel.

-Ya po! Calo! bajáte! me asficiai-

-Es que ver esa escena es tan tierna...-dice Martín

-Así que le sacamos una foto- exclama mostrando una cámara Carlos.

-DAME ESA CÁMARA!- Dice con un aura maligna María Helena.

-mm... nop *sonrisa*

-bueno, tendré que ocupar mi arma secreta...- dice María helena hablando cada vez más bajo

-Uhu... que miedo!- dice Carlos irónicamente

-Ya sonaste...- Calo~!- dice una María Helena con una cara super tierna nivel infinito- me podrías pasar la cámara, por favor?

-n...no!. no te la pasare mane-

-Por que no, mi querido calo~? Si yo te quiero mucho- dice María Helena abrazando a su hermano.

- b-bueno... toma- dice Carlos sin saber por que hacía eso.

-Gracias, hermanito!-

*sonido de borrado*

-Y... Toma, weón- dice muerta de la risa María Helena.

-No es justo! ocupaste tu faceta irresistible!-dice con un puchero el chico.

-Carlítos... Carlitos... Carlitos...-dice moviendo la cabeza de una lado al otro- Todo vale cuando uno quiere algo.

-Pero..-

-Nada de peros- María helena le dice con una sonrisa de felicidad- toma Mamá

-Gracias Mane

*minutos de silencio*

-Los extrañaremos- dicen Martín y manuel al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotros igual- les responden los chicos abrazando a su padre.

-Ah Tomen-decia Martin dandoles un bolso del almuerzo a Carlitos y a Maria Helena.

-Bueno, Martín nos tenemos que ir- dice Manuel viendo la hora

-No nos acompañaran un rato más?-preguntaba María Helena.

-Pucha, Mane. No podremos-

-Bueno, que les valla bien en el viaje- decia Despidiendose de sus padre Carlitos

Carlos y María veían como se alejaba el auto en al que sus padres iban, pero al no verse el auto, María Helena y Carlos fueron a la cafetería a comer ya que no habían comido desde la mañana. La cafetería era de color blanco con café, muy grande y con un mesón lleno de comida de todos los lugares del mundo. Carlos y su hermana después de comer, se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos. María Helena por lo que le pregunto a su hermano, a el le toco compartir cuarto con el hijo de Vietnam y Tailanda. Mientras María Helena pensaba eso, llego de alguna forma a su cuarto. Ella al entrar se encontró con una chica de su misma edad, al parecer, pero mas pequeña. La niña tenia muy marcados sus rasgos asiáticos y tenía el pelo color castaño oscuro y liso; le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros y también tenia dos cosas que le llamaron la atención. La primera era que tenia un extraño rulito que era más largo que los demás y que en su cabello ocupaba una flor de color rosa muy linda.

-H-Hola, soy Honda meiko, un placer conocerte- exclama la chica en una reverencia.

-Hola, soy María Helena. Un gusto -le responde María helena.

-Usted es la hija de Chile-san y Argentina-san, verdad?

-Si, y si no me equivoco, tu eri's la hija de Taiwan y Japon- afirma María Helena

-**Hai **(si)- responde mientras metia sus cosas en los cajones de los estantes

-Hey!, Te ayudo?- le ofrece María Helena.

-cl-claro! *mira a su alrededor* podría colocar esas cosas en el baño, María-san?-decia Meiko mientras seguia colocando cosas en el estante.

-Bueno, pero..- dice diduvatiba María Helena

-Que sucede, María-san?- pregunta Meiko

-Podrías no llamarme María-san, me gusta más Mane-

-E-esta bien, Mane-san- Meiko le responde con una sonrisa tímida

-No no no, sin el –san. Nosotras ya somos amigas a si que no me llames con el –san-decia Mane- Bu-bueno, Mane-san. Dejo las cosas en el baño como se lo pedí?

-Chucha! no se me olvido!- exclama María Helena mientras se dirige al baño a dejar las cosas

Después que la iji-verde haya dejado las cosas en el baño, Las dos estubiéron hablando toda o la gran mayoría de la tarde, hasta que sus estómagos sonaron por el hambre. Ellas decidieron entonces dirigirse a la cafetería, y en ese trecho María Helena aprovechaba de mostrarle el camino a Meiko. Al llegar ellas se dirigieron a elegir su comida. María Helena decidió por algo mas liviano, mientras Meiko se servia una típica merienda Japonesa. Ellas después de elegir su comida fueron a buscar una mesa para comer tranquilas hasta que María Helena vio a alguien muy, pero muy conocido para ella.

-Y bueno, Meiko... que estay comien...- Hablaba María Helena hasta que vio a alguien.

-Mane?- dice la misteriosa voz.

-Daisy?!- exclama sin creérselo María Helena.

-Maneeee!- dice la voz corriendo hacia la argentino-chileno.

-Daisy!-

Manee!-

-Daisy, tanto tiempo!- dice María Helena abrazando a la chica

-Si ~ve~- exclama Daisy con una sonrisa.

Daisy era la hija de Alemania y Italia, ella tenia el cabello castaño claro igual al de su madre hasta la mitad de la espalda, pero tomado en una coleta, sus ojos eran de color café como los de su madre y ella era mas alta que María Helena, por unos dos o tres centímetros, Daisy era la reencarnación femenina de Italia, ya que, como saco su físico, también saco la personalidad de este, exceptuando que esta era más valiente y pulcra. Ella y María Helena se conocían ya que Ludwig (Alemania) era como el hermano mayor de Manuel (Por la inmigración alemana a Chile) y Feliciano (Italia del norte) era lo mas parecido a un hermano para Argentina (Inmigración Italiana a Argentina). Así que, en verano Manuel y Martín iban de visita a ver a sus ''hermanos'', y de paso a sus padres (España y Italia del sur).

-Meiko?! Eres tu?!- le preunta Daisy a Meiko, quien solo se limitaba a sonreir

-Ho-hola Daisy-san –dice la japón-taiwandesa saludando a Daisy, pero está de inmediato abraza de repente a la más baja, causándole un poco de nervios por el contacto fisico.

-Y... que llevas Daisy?-le pregunta María Helena a Daisy.

-~ve~ PASTA!-grita feliz Daisy mientras le muestras su plato de pasta a María Helena y a Meiko.

-Ya lo debimos haber pensado...-murmuran al mismo tiempo Meiko y María Helena mientras le salia una gota a lo japones.

-vamos a sentarnos?- propone Meiko-

-Ok~-dicen las dos chicas mientras se dirigen a una mesa en especifico

-~Ve~-

Ya después de encontrar una mesa. Meiko, Daisy y María Helena empezaron a hablar como si fueran amigas de toda la vida (Bueno... dos de ella se conocían desde siempre y las otras dos se conocían por sus padres). Cuando terminaron de comer, ellas se dirigieron primero a la habitación de Daisy, porque ella era casi tan despistada como su madre y lo más probable es que se perdiera. Mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la Alemano-Italiana, ellas seguían conversando.

-Y con quien comparte habitación, Daisy-san?- Le pregunta Meiko a la castaña, quien veia como una mosca volaba por ahí

-~Ve~ A mi me toco con la hija de Suiza y liechtenstein- les responde Daisy mientras tomaba un Helato (helado italiano) de donde quien sabe lo saco, porque en la cafetería no había- y a ustedes?

-A nosotras nos toco juntas!-Dice María helena

-~Ve~ a si que así se conocieron?-

-Sip, ché!- exclama animadamente María Helena mientras colocaba su brazo por el hombro de Meiko.

-S-si...- responde tímidamente Meiko

-Que tienes, Meiko?- Le pregunta Daisy, mientras empezaba a comer su segundo Helato.

-E-es que no estoy acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto frente al publico, Daisy-san-.

-Pero que público?- le dice María Helena mirando a su alrededor.

Y como había dicho María Helena, el pasillo estaba completamente solitario, casi pareciendo ciudad fantasma. hasta habían de esas plantas que pasan en los desiertos.

-~ve~ no tienes que tenr miedo- le dice Daisy-

- *sonrojo*N-No es que tenga miedo, Daisy-san- le contesta Meiko- Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada!

-Ok- le responde la oji-verde mientras seguía avanzando, pero de renete...

*sonido de caida*

-Pero que..?- exclama María Helena dandose vuelta, encontrandose con una escena para morirse.

-NOOOOO...!- grita Daisy al ver a su querido helato tirado en el suelo, derritiéndose.

-Da-Daisy-san, no se deprima, eso solo es un helado...-

-~Ve~ p-pero eso era mi helato!- llora amargamente Daisy.

-Mirá Daisy, mañana te compro otro Helato. Así que no llori'ma. ya?- Le propone María Helena a una triste Daisy

-De-de verdad Mane?!- exclama esperanzada y Feliz Daisy.

-*suspiro*Si.. pero ya no llori...- dice pesadamente María Helena- No me vusta verte llorar...

-~Ve~- Exclama una ya recuperada Daisy.

-*sonrisa*-

-Por que estay sonriendo meiko?- le pregunta María helena a la asiatica

-Po-por nada, Mane-san!-

Ya al llegar a la habitación de Daisy, Meiko y María Helena se despidieron de Daisy y se dirigieron a su habitación. Ya al llegar, ellas se fueron directamente a acostar ya que estaban cansadas de todo el viaje que tuvieron que hacer para llegar a la academia. Ya acostadas, ella se dieron la buenas noches y intentaron dormir. Meiko lo logro, pero María Helena no porque. Primero, le daba miedo dormir en un lugar que no era su casa y segundo, estaba emocionada de que al otro día empezaba sus clases. Ella al final se quedo dormida como una hora después.

Fin chapter 2

* * *

**Kami: asombroso, no?**

**Mi-kun: nah... ni tanto**

**Kami: *aura depresiva***

**MI-kun: pero el otro se viene mejor, eso si!**

**Kami: si! *levanta el puño* por que nosotros dos somos...**

**Kami y Mi-kun: asombrososososos...y sexies...**

**Mi-kun: ah1 y tambien tenemos deviant art!**

**Kami: ahi subimos nuestros dibujos del fic**

**MI-kun: nos llamamos Kamitan123, para que sepan!**

**Kami: nos vemos al otro capitulo!**

**Mi-kun: y manden reviews**

**Kami: ustedes ya saben! un review es igual a un capitulo más rapido!**

**Kami y Mi-kun**

**Fuera**


	3. Primer día

**Kami: Hola a todos!*dice Kami entrando vestida como colegiala* Aquí venimos con un nuevo capitulo ahora corregido!**

**Mi-Kun: Por que debemos ocupar esto? *entra Mi-kun vestido con uniforme***

**Kami: Por que hoy las chicas empieza el colegio!**

**Mi-Kun: Y que tiene? es normal**

**Kami: es importante, te dicen! *lo mira feo***

**MI-kun: *suspiro***

**Kami: Y también por que me demore como un mes en escribir todo el capitulo!**

**Mi-kun: *mira el capitulo* solo esto?**

**Kami: Es que lo dividí!**

**Mi-Kun: Mejor vamos a los disclaimers y a las explicaciones para no perder tiempo.**

**Kami: *saca un cartel* Hetalia ni latin hetalia nos pertenece *llora*, solo los hijos, también algunos nombres los hemos sacado de otros fanfics, pero las personalidades se las hemos cambiado colocado.**

***saca una pizarra***

**-...-=historia normal**

**-''...''-pensamiento**

**-*...*algun gesto o accion mientras habla.**

**Hijos:**

**Maria helena Hernández: Argentina y Chile**

**Meiko Honda: Japón y Taiwan**

**Daisy Bielschmidts: Alemania y Italia del norte/Veneciano.**

***guarda todo***

**Mi-Kun: disfruten el capitulo *sonrisa***

**Kami: *lo mira* LINDO! *salta a abrazarlo***

**Mi-Kun: *facepalm***

* * *

Chapter 3 (Parte 1)

A la mañana siguiente, se encuentran Meiko y María Helena durmiendo plácidamente hasta que suena la alarma de Meiko para levantarse.

-Mmm..-murmura Meiko por el sonido- Ya es hora de levantarse...-

Meiko fue la primera es despertarse y con eso aprovecho de ocupar el baño y al mismo tiempo vestirse. Los diseños de los uniformes dependian de la estación del año en la que estaban y como estaban en invierno este era una blusa blanca, una corbata negra, una falda estilo escocesa, un sueter color crema con escote en V con lineas negras en el escote y en las mangas, un bléiser rojo (opcional), calcetas negras hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos blancos. A cada uniforme le puedes agregar algo como algún accesorio (máximo 2). El unifomr de Meiko cumplia todas las espectativas, exceptuando que esta utilizaba la falda hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y tenía pequeño pinche con forma de flor de cerezo0 en el cabello (Era el mismo estilo de como ultilizaba las flores su madre). Después de bañarse, arreglarse y vestirse, Meiko intenta despertar a su compañera de cuarto que, por milagro, se despierta fácilmente.

-Mane-san... Es hora de levantarse- Le dice Meiko mientras mueve un poco a María Helena.

-Mññn...- Murmura la nombrada mientras se despierta lentamente- ...Buenos días Meiko...-

-**Ohayo Mane-san **(Buenos días Mane-san)- le responde con una sonrisa Meiko- es hora de levantarse.

-Mmm.. que hora es?-

-Ehm... Son las 7:45- dice Meiko mientras ve la hora en su celular.

-LAS 7:45! POR LA CRESTA!- exclama María Helena mientras se va corriendo al baño para ducharse.

-*gotita a lo anime*

Para Meiko, el momento en que vio entrar y salir a María Helena fue como dos segundos, pero esta le explico que se demoraba mucho menos si estaba muy atrasada. El uniforme de María Helena era el mismo, excepto que ella no utilizaba el bléiser y solo le acorto un poco el largo de la falda (un poco mas de la mitad del muslo) y un piche con forma de la bandera de Argentina (tegalo de su padre) que lo usaba para sujetas su flequillo. Después de vestirse, Las dos se dirigieron a la cafetería para ir a buscar su desayuno. Por el camino, ellas se encontraron con Daisy, La hija de Alemania y Italia veneciano

-Mane! Meiko!- grita desde lejos Daisy.

Daisy utiliza el uniforme ordenadamente, excepto que su falda era mas o menos... corta (mitad del muslo) y su cabello esta sujetado en una cola de caballo, dejando su rulito, herencia de su madre) al aire.

-Daisy! Buenos dias!- le responde María helena con una sonrisa mientras Daisy se acercaba a las dos.

-**Ohayo daisy-san **(Buenos Dias Daisy-san)- dice con una pequeña reverencia Meiko.

-~Ve~ cpmo durmieron?-

-La raja, Daisy- le responde María helena

-Eh?- dicen sin entender las dos

-*suspiro* Dormi muy bien-

-Y tu Meiko?

-La noche fue muy agradable- le responde delicadamente Meiko- Pero nada se compañara como mi habitación

-Teni' razon- le dice la oji-verde -Bueno, Vamos a desayunar?- Les pregunta María Helena a sus dos amigas.

-Esta bien!- le responden Meiko y Daisy al mismo tiempo (excepto que Daisy agrega su tic verbal)

Entonces, Meiko, Daisy y María Helena se dirigen a comer. El desayuno fue liviano para las tres porque ya no tenían mucho tiempo para comer más cosas, ya que ellas tenían que ir al discurso del director a las 8... y eran las 7:55. Ellas comieron rápido y se dirigieron al auditorio para ver el discurso.

Al llegar al auditorio, ellas encontraron justo tres puestos desocupados que ocuparon de inmediato. María Helena pudo apreciar que no habían muchas personas el el auditorio, pero en menos de un segundo, el auditorio se lleno de estudiantes. Después de que entrara la ultima personas, los profesores cerraron la puertas para dar comienzo al discurso.

La primera persona que subió al podio fue un hombre alto, imponente y con una cara de poker. Ese hombre era de cabello rubio largo que tenia peinado para atrás y tenia una pequeña trenza en este (Un peinado pero muy parecido a Légolas del Señor de los anillos) y verdes.

-**Guten Morgen** **Schüler **(Buenos días alumnos) como la mayoría sabrá, soy Germania, o, mejor conocido como Germán** Bielschmidts. Yo soy el sub-director de la Academia W.S. También soy profesor en el área de electrónica y tecnoligia en la academia- Empieza hablar Germania con una voz grave y seria- Ahora les voy a comentar el reglamento diciplinario de la academia:

1-No salir a altas horas de la noche.

2-No...

-''_Bielschmidts... podría ser_'' Daisy, te piedo preguntar algo?

-~Ve~ **Mane quella cosa**? (que pasa Mane?)-

-El es tu Abuelo?-

-Si -responde felizmente Daisy- Verdad que es tierno?

-Eh...-

-Shh..!-dice un joven de cabello castaño-caramelo y ojos marrones detras de las chicas

-Perdón- se disculpan las dos.

-...Bueno, esas son las reglas mas importantes. Ahora voz a dar paso al director.

Germania se bajo del podio y dio paso un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro con muchos rulos que sobresalían de su espeso cabello y sus ojos eran de un color avellana. Cuando este subió al podio se mostraba serio hasta que empezó a hablar.

-~Hera~ **buon giorno, miei cari nipoti, pronipoti e studenti!** (buenos días, mis queridos nietos, bisnietos y alumnos!) -dice el hombre despreocupado y feliz, mientras Germán se golpeaba su frente con la mano (Facepalm)- ~Bueeno~, algunos ya me deben conocer, pero para los que no, yo soy el Gran Imperio Romano, pero mejor llámenme abuelo Roma, o, con mi nombre humano, Marcus Augusto Vargas. Bueno, como siempre tengo que presentar a los profesores de este año así que denle gran aplausos a los profesores:

A mi me corresponde hacer la clase de Historia Antigua.

Germania: Electrónica.

Brasil: Ed. Fisica.

Egipto: Matemáticas.

Antigua Grecia: Literatura y Filosofía.

Suiza: Economía.

Imperio Maya: Historia Latinoamericana.

Prusia: Guerras y combates mundiales.

Italia del Norte y algun invitado: Cocina

Francia: Artes visules

Austria: Música

-Bueno...- Prosiguió hablando Abuelo Roma- Ahora doy por concluida la presentación, y ... LES DESEO UN MUY FELIZ AÑO ESCOLAR A TODOS!

Ya después del efusivo discurso del director. A todos los alumnos les correspondía dirigirse a su salón respectivo a su curso, ya que después de la presentación empezaban las clases. A ellas no les costo llegar a su salón ya que se encontraba muy cerca del auditorio. Al llegar encontraron a 5 jóvenes de su misma edad, siendo lo más probable compañeros de estas. Después de que ellas entraran, llegaron todos los que faltaban y su profesor jefe. Algunos no lo conocían pero María Helena y Daisy lo conocían perfectamente.

-Kesesese! Buenos Días alumnos!- Exclama ruidosamente Gilbert Bilschmidts, o mejor conocido como Prúsia- Como la mayoria sabra, YO soy el asombrosomico reino de Prusia! Kesesese!- exclama el albino

- Pero Prusia ya no existe, **hülye** (estupido) - dice un chico de cabello marron con un rulito y ojos violetas. Al momento de decir esto, al chico le llego un librazo en la cara.

-Alguien mas quiere agregar algo poco awesome sobre mi?- dice enojado Prusia con la típica venita-

-Kya! Amadeus! - Exclama una chica de cabello rubio sujetado con una cinta verde y ojos aguamarina

-Hmp... tenia que ser hijo del señorito y de la marimacha...

*Silencio*

-Muy bien! -dice recobrando la compostura Gilbert- bueno, como ustedes no están a mi asombrosa altura, me dirán Profesor Prusia, o Maestro asombroso Gilbert. De acuerdo?

*silencio*

-Bueno, MI asombrosa persona realizara las clase de guerras y combates mundiales, entendieron? Pero antes, nos tenemos que conocer, a si que todos ustedes se van a presentar, empezando desde..

-''_Que lata! Pero no empezara por mi que estoy al final de la ultima fila_'' Piensa María Helena mientras Gilbert piensa por donde comenzar.

-El final de la ultima Fila!- grita Gilbert- Kesesese...

-''_Puto Gilbert_''-

-Bueno, empieza tu- dice apuntando hacia Meiko- Tienes suerte que el asombroso yo te eligiera para presentarte primero.

-**Ha...hai! **(Si)_-_dice Meiko mientras se para de su puesto-Eh..**etto**.. Soy Honda Meiko, hija de Japón y Taiwan. Es un placer conocerlos!-dice Meiko nerviosa mientras da una reverencia hacia sus demás compañeros.

-Bien, Meiko- dice Gilbert con una sonrisa- Siguiente!

-Soy María Helena Hernández, Hija de Chile y Argentina- dice María Helena saludando a todos.

-Bien, Mane. El siguiente!- Dice Prusia

-Soy Andrew Jones Kirkland- dice un chico de mediana estatura de ojos verdes y cabello rubio desordenado. El utilizaba el uniforme del colegio impecablemente. El uniforme masculino tenia la misma modalidad que el uniforme femenino; o sea; es de una forma dependiendo de la estación. El uniforme corresponde a una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, un suéter blanco parecido al de las mujeres, un blaiser azul (también opcional) , unos pantalones a cuadros y zapatos negros- Soy hijo de América y.. – El no alcanza a decir lo siguiente porque lo golpean en la cabeza-_**Bloody Hell! **_(maldición) pero quien me pego?

-Yo weón! Tu padre no es América, es Estados Unidos de America- dice María Helena, diciendo esto lento- Entendés?

-**Yes **(Si).. soy hijo de USA y Inglaterra. Feliz?-dice Andrew mientras se soba la cabeza por el golpe de María helena.

-Muy feliz!- dice con una sonrisa la chica, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Ya!Ya! Ya! Menos romance, más acción!- dice Gilbet desiteresadamente, causando que los nombrados se sonrojaran- mejor sigamos, No tenemos todo el día-dice Prusia

-~Oh~ **mon cher oncle!** (Querido Tío) Yo soy Fréderick Bonnefoy Williams, Hijo de Francia y Canadá- exclama un joven de tiernos cabellos dorados y ojos violeta. El utilizaba el mismo uniforme que Andrew, excepto que el suéter era de color azul (Los alumnos podían elegir entre el azul o el blanco crema)

-... Y yo soy Jeanne Bonnefoy Williams- dice una chica con el pelo largo rubio con un cintillo y ojos azules. Ella utilizaba el uniforme de las mujeres, excepto por que la falda le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la mitad del muslo y que también llevaba puesto uno lentes de marcos cuadrados.

-Kesesese! como están mis asombrosos sobrinos?- Pregunta Gilbert con una sonrisa mientras los ve.

-**Super cool, homme** (Super bien, Tío)-responden los dos hermanos al unisonido.

-Yo soy Alexsander Braginski. Hijo de Rusia y China- Aru- dice un chico de cabello rubio casi blanco y ojos violetas. El usaba el uniforme masculino con el sueter color crema y una bufanda verde. Todos al escuchar que el era el hijo de Rusia, se asustaron

-~Ve~ Soy Daisy Bielschmitds. Hija de Alemania y Italia del Norte. ~Ve~- dice Daisy con una sonrisa.

-Way to go, liebe Daisy! (Así se hace, Querida Daisy!)- exclama el albino mientras le levanta el pulgar a la nombrada en modo de gusto

-~ve!~- exclama feliz la peli-castaña

-Ángelo Fernández Vargas- dice un chico de cabello castaño oscuro con un rulito y ojos verdes. El usaba el uniforme msculino con el sueter color crema, pero sin el beston- Soy hijo de España y el bastardo de Italia del sur

-~ve~ Angie... no trates así a mi tío Lovi- le dice en modo de reprimienda Daisy

-*sonrojo* Qu-Que no me llames Angie, carajo!- exclama Ángelo

- Yo soy Amadeus Eldestein Héderváry- dijo el chico anteriormente golpeado por Prusia- Hijo de Austria y Hungría.

- Y yo soy Lilliam Zwingli- dice la chica que había ayudado a Amadeus- Hija de Suiza y Liechtenstein. espero que nos llevemos bien *sonrisa*

-Aw...- exclaman todos al gesto super tierno de Lilliam

-Hmp!- exclama Amadeus un poco celoso

- Yo soy Erik Andersen Bondevik- exclama estruendosamente un chico de cabello rubio despeinado y ojos azules. El lleva el uniforme masculino, pero con el blaiser azul y una cadena con una cruz en el- Soy el Hijo del rey del Nor...Ugh!

-Preséntate Bien- le dice un chico de cabellos rubio despeinados cortos y ojos violetas- Eso no se ve bien

-Pe-Pero Vik!- exclama el chico, pero de inmediato se calla al ver el aura amenazante que rodeaba al anterior

-Ok...- dice con un puchero Erik- Soy el hijo de Dinamarca y Noruega... Y soy el príncipe del no...

-*golpe* que te dije, idiota- le dice Viktor

-Hola gente, Tipo, Como que yo soy la coolisima Aleska Laurinatis Łukasiewicz- dice una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Ella usaba el uniforme Femenino, pero con la falda corta y en su cabello tenia unos pinches con formas de corazón muy rosados- O sea tipo, Soy Hija de Lituania y Polonia. Los más cooles del mundo

-No! esos son mis padres!- exclama Erik encarando a Aleska-

-No!no!no! como que te equivocas, Erik!

-Que no!

-Que si!

-Que no!

-Que s..!

*golpes*

-*suspiro* Ahora pueden seguir...- dice Viktor en modo de disculpa mientras miraba al siguiente en presentarse

-Gracias! Soy Juan Pablo Prado Paz- dice un chico de tez tostada, cabello negro y ojos castaños. El utilizaba el uniforme maculino con el sueter Azul- Soy hijo de Perú y Bolivia- Al escuchar esto, María Helena entrecerro el cejo y Juan Pablo se la quedo mirando, causando una guerra e miradas.

-Soy Roger de las Casas- Dice animado un chico de tez bronceada de cabello castaño y ojos castaños del mimo color del cabello. El utilizaba el sueter Blanco Crema- Soy hijo de Cuba y Venezuela. *saca una pancarta* Abajo el cerdo Capitalista!

-Da!- exclama Alexssander

-*facepalm* **You guys are idiots** (Ustedes son unos idiotas)- mumura por lo bajo Andrew ante las exclamaciones de los anteriores

-Soy María Laura Burgos- dice sonriente una chica de tez tostada, de cabello negro y ojos castaños.-Soy hija de Ecuador y Colombia.

-Soy María Paula Sanchez- dice una chica de tez tostada y ojos castaños como su cabello. Ella llevaba trenzado su cabello- Soy hija de México del norte y del Sur.

-Yo soy Tarik Adnan Karpusi- dice un chico de cabello marron con u rulito partido en os arriba de su cabeza y ojos verdes- *miara a su lado* y este idiota dormilón es Karsten Adnan Karpusi, mi hermano- explica el anterior haciendo referencia a un chico de cabello castaño desordenado con un rulito partido en dos por debajo de su cabeza y (por ahora que no se ven) ojos verdes- Somos los hijos del Gran imperio Turco Otomano y Grecia.

-Parece que soy el ultimo... Soy Viktor Oxenstierna Väinämöinen, hijo de Suecia y Finlandia.

-Esos son todos?- pregunto el profesor que casi se quedo dormido en su asiento- Parece que a mi asombrosa y genial persona le toco muchas personas. Bueno, ahora quiero que rellenen estas hojas con sus datos personales- dice Gilbert mientras entregaba a todos sus alumnos las hojas que tenían que rellenar- Podrán salir cuando terminen y quiero que respondan todo, logran entender lo que dice mi genial persona?

Todos asientes y empiezan a completar las hojas que les habían sido asignadas. Después de 30 minutos, María Helena fue la primera en entregar su ficha.

-Ya terminaste?- pregunta sorprendido Gilbert.

-Si, ya me puedo ir?-dice María Helena

-Si, nos vemos-

-Ya, chau- expresa María Helena.

María Helena mientras sale se dirige a la zona verde del colegio. Gilbert podia seguir leyendo, pero no pudo seguir ya que Daisy le entrego su hoja

-Nos vemos, Daisy-dice Gilbert despidiéndose con la mano.

-_**Ciao **_(Adios!), Tio!-dice Daisy despidiéndose efusívamente de su Tío/Profesor

Daisy salió del salón y fue donde se encontraba María Helena (esta le había mandado un papel dejandole bien claro deonde se iba a encontrar, María Helena hizo lo mismo con Meiko), mientras Gilbert revisaba el las hojas ya entregadas de su sobrina. Cuando Meiko termino la hoja; se dirigió donde sus amigas.

Mientras tanto Daisy, María Helena y Meiko (Esta ya había llegado) conversaban en la zona verde de la academia, debajo de un árbol sobre lo que tuvieron que hacer.

-Y como te fue a ti, Meiko?- Le preguntan las dos chicas a la recien llegada

-Muy bien, Daisy-san- Les responde Meiko- pero había una pregunta que me incomodo mucho *sonrojo*.

-Cual? La de la ''copa''?- Le dice María Helena haciendo énfasis en esta ultima palabra.

-Esa misma, Mane-san-

-~ve~ que tenia de incomodo esa pregunta?- dice inocentemente Daisy.

-Escribiste cual copa eres?!- le preguntan al mismo tiempo María helena y Meiko.

-Es que en realidad no se cual soy, pero creo que soy una de vino -responde inocentemente Daisy mientras se coloca un dedo en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando.

*caida estilo anime*

- Da-Daisy-san, La pregunta no se refería a ''ese'' tipo de copa- responde avergonzada Meiko.

-~Ve~ Por que?-

-Es este tipo de copa- María Helena le dice acercándose a ella y hablándole en el oído- la copa a la que se refiere es la ...-le dice en la oreja María helena a Daisy, mientras esta se sonroja como un tomate.

-**M-ma perché chiedo perché?!**(Pe-Pero por que preguntan eso?!)- exclama roja de la vergüenza Daisy.

-Andá a preguntarle al Boludo saco de wea que creo esa wea!- exclama María Helena en con las jergas de sus padres

-Eh?-

-*suspiro* olvidaló, daisy- dice María Helena con resignación.

-Bueno...*Mira a hacia la cancha* ~ve~ Angie!- exclama Daisy hasta que sale corriendo hasta el nombrado.

-Ah!** Daisy di dosso!** (Sueltame daisy)- dice un sonrojado Angelo por la cercania que tenía esta.

-No quieres que te abrase?- dice triste Daisy, causando que el chico se colocara nervioso

-Eh.. yo no..-

-Ya la hiciste llorar, Angelo-dice con mala cara María Helena mientras le daba un helato (helado italiano) a Daisy para que se tranquilice.

-Yay! Helato! - dice con una cara de gato daisy mientras empezaba a tomar su helato

-Mane-san? Usted conoce a Fernandez-san?- pregunta Meiko a María Helena.

-Por desgracia...- mumura Angelo- *golpe* Auch! pero por que me haz pegado, coño?!

-Porque eri weon, por eso, mierda!- le dice María helena con una vena en la frente- *mira a Meiko* Somos Familia-

-Familia? No entiendo-

-*suspiro* Mira, yo te explico- dice Angelo mientras saca una hoja y un papel- Mi mamá es hermano de la mamá de Daisy, entiendes?

-Eso ya lo sabía-dice Meiko mientras ve el papel- Su madre es Italia del sur, No?

-Si- le responde Angelo- El Padre es como el ''hermano'' de los latino, Así que yo con la Mane y todos los hijos de los latinos somos primos, **Capichi** (Entiendes?)

-Ah.. entiendo, gracias por explicar-le agradece Meiko a Angelo

-No hay problema- responde Angelo mientras guarda el papel y el lápiz.

-Oye! y tu pusiste en la hoja del profe?-pregunta María Helena.

- La que entrego el macho-patatas II? No me acuerdo, ni me interesa-

-~Ve~ no trates así a mi tío, Angie!- le dice Daisy con un puchero

-Yo les digo como se me de la gana- Dice Angelo- De igual forma son bastardos

*Timbre*

- Vamos a clases, ~ve~-dice Daisy

-Ya'po- le responde María helena

-~Ve~ **Wenn!** (Si!)-

-*suspiro* Espero que no nos toque con nadie stupido (estúpido)...- dice en un murmullo Angelo mientras sigue a las chicas quienes iban felizmente conversando

-~Fin Chapter 3~-

* * *

**Kami:Y... Como les pareció el capitulo? Mas les vale que bien *aparece aura malvada***

**Mi-kun: So...So... easy...**

**Kami: que no soy un caballo! *infla las mejillas***

**Mi-kun: ~Ok~**

**Kami y Mi-kun: eperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Mi-kun: Manden algun review!**

**Kami: con comentarios, criticas o alabanzas**

**Mi-kun: Lo ultimo no**

**Kami: Chau~**

**Kami y Mi-kun**

**Fuera**


	4. Primer día, Parte dos

**Kami: Hola a todos!*vestida de huasa***

**Mi-kun: Hola*vestido de huaso* Por que stamos vestidos asi? Me siento muy... huaso**

**Kami: Por que...ya empiezan las...¡FIESTAS PATRIAS!**

**Mi-kun: Ok ahora los disclaimers**

**Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia no nos pertenecen, solo los hijo. Algunos hijos tienen el mismo nombre que de otros fics, pero nosotros les dimos su personalidad (Mi-kun: mujeres pechonalidad. Kami: Pervertido!)**

**-...-=dialogo normal**

**-''...''-=pensamiento**

**-*...*-=accion**

**-hufe-= palabra en otro idioma**

**Kami: Disfruten el capitulo!**

**Chapter 3. Parte 2**

* * *

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-en el salon de clases-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ya depues de que Angelo, Daisy, Maria Helena y Meiko llegaran al salon de clases, llego la profesora. Ella era alta de ojos verdes coo esmeraldas y cabello largo castaño con un rulito partido igual que su hijo. Ya al llegar al salon la profesora, la clase empezo. Esta vez a la profesora le tocaba enseñar Literatura. Para la mayoria de la clase se les hiso eterna la clase pero para Andrew, Meiko, Maria Helena,Karsten (que se desperto por milagro) y otros mas se les hiso un poco mas ... interesante.

Despues de la clase, Meiko, Maria Helena y Daisy se dirijieron donde mismo se juntaron en el receso anterior y conversaron como les parecio la clase de Antigua Grecia.

-y.. como les tinco la clase de antigua Grecia?-pregunto Maria Helena a Meiko y Daisy.

-Aburriiida-dijo daisy.

-Interesante-respondio brevemente Meiko.

-Yo la encontre un poco lenta pero no es tan fome-dijo Maria Helena.

-Entonces... te gusto?-pregunto Daisy

-No, no es me haya gustado-dice Maria Helena- es solo que me parecio interesante- y cambiando de tema.. Viste al hijo de Francia? Se le caia la baba del aburrimiento. Se veia taaan flojo!

-Jajajaja-se rien Meiko y Daisy

-Angelo, ya puedes salir detras del arbol-dijo Daisy de la nada.

-Que?!-dice sin entender Meiko y Maria Helena hasta que ven aparecer detras de un arbol a Angelo.

-Me decubriste-dice Angelo.

-Por supuesto, eres mi primo-dice Daisy.

-Olle, si no teni con quien juntarte, juntate con nosotras-dice Maria Helena.

-No es que no tenga-dice mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado Angelo-solo es que quiero estar solo

-Bueno, sigamos conversando-dice Maria Helena dandole la espalda a Angelo.

-Bueno, estoy solo! –Grita Angelo

-Ya mejor ven pa'ca-dice Maria Helena

´´timbre para entrar a clases''

-Ve... vamos?-pregunta Daisy-

-Ya vamos. Pero, Que nos toca, Mane-san?-pregunta Meiko a Maria Helena.

-Ni idea. Tu sabi, Angelo?-pregunta Maria Helena a Angelo

-No, tu Daisy?-pregunta Angelo a Daisy

-Ahora nos toca Cocina-dice Daisy viendo en el horario.

-Entonces.. Tenemos que ir a la sala de cocina?-pregunta Angelo.

-Es obvio no-responde Maria Helena a la pregunta de Angelo.

-Ya vamos-dice Meiko que es seguida por sus demas amigos.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-En el salon de cocina-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Bueno,y con quien nos toca Cocina?-pregunta Angelo ya despues de que ellos hayan llegado a la sala.

-Con mi mami!-dice Daisy saltando de la felicidad

-Entonces creo que solo haremos Pasta-dice Maria Helena.

-Olle! Mi mamá no solo sabe hacer pasta-dice con un ouchero Daisy.

-Haber, dime que mas hace?-dice Maria Helena.

-Eh... –dice sin saber que responder Daisy.

-Viste*Daisy se coloca a llorar¨* Pero no te coloques triste tu mamá hace la mejor pasta del mundo-dice Maria Helena reconfortando a Daisy.

-Perdon por la demora!-responde Italia del Norte entrando estrepitosamente al salon-Ve...! Como empiezo... Soy su profesor Feliciano Vargas, pero mas conocido como Italia del Norte o Italia Veneciano. Ve... yo hago la clase de Cocina, asi que quiero que todos tomen un delantal que estan al final de la sala.

Despues de decir esto, todos los alumnos fueron a buscar un delantal. No hubo muchos inconvenietes, solo que Andrew y Alexsander empezaron a pelear por un delantal, y Maria Helena peleo con Juan Pablo por otro delantal. Pero ya acabado el problema (un casi muerto Andrew por Alexssander y un Juan pablo con un chicon en la cabeza) Todos volvieron a sentarse a sus puestos. Ya recuperado el orden de la sala, Feliciano siguio hablando.

-Muy bien, chicos. Hoy como primera clase vamos a hacer algo simple, Quien quiere adivinar-dice Feliciano dando la palabras a sus alumnos

*levantan una mano*

-Ve... Tu la de la esquina-dice Feliciano dandole la palabra a Maria Paula.

-Eh.. Pasta?-dijo titubeante Maria Laura.

-Ah! Como lo has sabido! Acaso eres Psiquico?!-dice asustado Feliciano.

*gotita a lo anime*

-Es solo que como a usted le gusta (mucho) la pasta, pense que hariamos su comida favorita-dice Maria Laura dando a conocer porque dijo eso.

-Aww... Eres tan tierna!-dice Feliciano abrazando a Maria Laura

-Su..suelteme!-dice ya azul Maria Laura.

-Bueno, con lo que estaba-retomo Italia Vaneciano- Hoy como dijo ...

-Maria Laura-dijo ella presentandose.

-Bien, como dijo Maria Laura, vamos a cocinar Pasta. Existen muchos tipos de Pastas pero hoy vamos a hacer algo facil. Vamos a hacer spaggueti spaggeti, en otros paises. Para cocinar esto vamos a hacer 4 grupos, 3 de 5 y uno de 4. Pero para que todos se conozcan, yo voy a hacer los grupos. Ve...

Despues de decir esto, Feliciano anoto papeles para poder hacer los grupos y se los fue pasando a todos los alumnos. Ya entregados los papeles, empezo a formar los grupo. Al final los grupos quedaron asi:

Juan Pablo, Maria Paula, Amadeus, Viktor y Maria Laura.

Andrew, Alexsander, Maria Helena y Jeanne .

Frederick, Daisy, Angelo, Roger y Aleska.

Meiko, Erik, Tarik, Karsten y Lilliam,.

-Ve... ahora formen sus grupos y empiezen a cocinar, en las mesas se encuentran el libro de cocina, si tienen dudas, yo les ayudo-dice Feliciano mientras se coloca su delantal que dice ´´ PASTA!´´

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-En el grupo uno-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Bueno, que hacemos?-pregunta Juan Pablo mientras se arremanga las mangas de la camisa.

-Pues hombre creo que deberiamos hacer Tallarines, son mas faciles-dice Maria Paula.

-Son iguales que los spaguetti-dice Maria Laura.

-Yo no veo problema con hacer tallarines-dice Amadeus- solo espero que no nos tengamos que ensuciar mucho, sino me veria indecente.

-Por mi no hay problema-dice un serio Viktor-solo quiero que sean faciles de hacer.

-Bueno, entonces, Paula y Maria, vayan a buscar los ingredientes. Yo, Amadeus y Viktor cocinaremos.

-Bien-dijeron las dos Chicas mientras ivan a buscar los ingredientes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Grupo Dos-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

...-silencio incomodo.

-Bu..bueno. Que hacemos?-pregunta Jeanne terminando con el ambiente incomodo.

-Yo creo que dembemos hacer spaguetti-dice Andrew mirando la receta de los spaguettis.

-Yo creo que debemos hacer fettuccini-dice en contra de Andrew Alexssander.

-Spaguetti-dice Andrew

-Fettuccini-dice Alexssander.

-Spaguetti-dice Andrew

-Fettuccini-Dice con un aura amenasante Alexssander.

-Ya paren!-dice Maria Helena pegandoles un pape en la cabeza-Vamos a hacer Spaguetti, y punto.

-Pero-iba replicar Alexsander pero una mirada de Maria Helena basto para callarlo-bueno haremos spaguetti.

-Ja!-dice con triunfo Andrew.

-Ya haber..-empieza a pensar Jeanne sobre que hacen cada uno-Yo y Alex cocinaremos. Andrew y Maria Helena, Vallan a buscar los ingredientes.

-Pero yo quiero cocinar!-dice Andrew triste.

-NO!-dicen Alexssander, Jeanne y Maria Helena.

-Mejor vamonos a buscar los ingredientes-dice Maria Helena llevandose a rastras a Andrew.

-Pero...-dice Andrew- Bueno, pero me puedes soltar primero?

-Eh?-dice Maria Helena, para despues sonrojarse-Per..perdon.

-No importa-dice un poco sonrojado Andrew.

*mirada asesina de alguien*

-Bueno, vamos por los ingredientes-dice Maria Helena

-Bueno-dice Andrew siguiendo a Maria Helena hasta a zona de refiguerios.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Grupo tres_-_-_-_-_-_

-Bueno, _**mon petit***_ Daisy. Que le gustaria hacer?-pregubta seductoramente Frederick.

*Ve... Creo que deberiamos hacer...-dice Daisy antes de ser interrumpida.

-Alejate de ella, _**cazzo pervertito**_**-dice colocandose en rente de Daisy Angelo.

-Ah! Pero _**mon amour*****_ Angelo. No debe estar celoso-dice socarronamente Frederick.

-Que no estoy celoso, _**maldizione******_-dice sonrojado Angelo.

...-sin que lo sepan los demas, Daisy se lastimo por lo que dijo Angelo- Bueno, Que hacemos?

-Tortellini? Lo comi la otra vez y me gusto-dice Roger.

-O sea tipo, yo creo lo mismo que el-dice Aleska colocandose un delantal ROSA.

-Bueno,ustedes dos-dice Roger apuntando a Angelo y Frederick-vayan a buscar los Ingredietes. Nosotros tres cocinamos.

-Ok-dice Angelo y Frederick mientras se van a buscar los ingredientes

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Grupo 4_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Bien-Dice Erik- hagamos algo facil y punto

-Yo creo que deberiamos hacer rigattoni, verdad Karsten-dice Tarik preguntandole a su hermano.

-Mñmñmm-reponde dormido Karsten.

-Ven, dijo que si!-dice Tarik.

-Y tu que piensas, Meiko?-le pregunta Lilliam a Meiko.

-Yo? Mmm... Yo estoy de acuerdo con Adnan-san-dice Meiko mientras prepara todo para cocinar.

-Bien, entonces...-dice Erik-Meiko y Lilliam cocinan, yo corto la carne y ustedes dos solo... Ayuden. Asi que vallan a buscar los ingredientes.

-Bueno-dice Tarik-Idiota despierta!

-Eh?!-dice Karsten-que quieres tonto?

-Hay que ir a buscar los materiales-dice Tarik llevandolo a rastras

-Querras decir ingredientes-le corrije Karsten

-Eso! Vamos-dice Tarik, para que depues ellos se vallan a donde los ingredientes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Con Maria Helena y Andrew-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

*Silencio*

-Y... Tu eres hija de Argentina, Verdad?-le pregunta Andrew a Maria Helena mientras se dirijian a buscar los materiales.

-Sip, y tu Inglaterra-Afirma Maria Helena.

-_**Yeah**_... Mi ´´mamá'' odia a tu papá-dice Andrew mientras toma todas los ingredientes que necesita.

-Si...-dice Maria Helena.

*ambiente tenso*

-Pero...-dice de repente Andrew-Que tu papá odie a mi ´´mamá´´ no significa que nosotros nos odiemos.

-Claro-dice con una sonrisa Maria Helena-Tu queri ser mi amigo?

-Eh?!-dice sin entender Andrew

-*suspiro* Te gustaria ser mi amigo?-le pregunta de nuevo Maria Helena.

_**-Of course!**_-dice con una sutil sonrisa Andrew.

-Entonces..-dice cambiendo de tema Maria Helena- Tenemos todo?

-Si-dice Andrew mientras lleva algunos ingredientes,

Mientras se dirijian a donde estaba su grupo, a Andrew lo abrazan por detras.

-_**Mon Amour**_ Andrew!-dice Frederick abrazando or la espalda a Andrew.

-_**Shit!**_-grita enojado Andrew y soltandose de este-Que quieres _**Frog Junior**_?

-No te enojes _**mon amour**_ Andrew-dice Frederick-yo solo vengo a darte _**Amour**_!-esto lo dice de forma melosa, pero depues se da cuenta de la presencia de Maria Helena- Y ella quien es? Tu nueva _**jeune mariée*******_?

-No!-dice sonrojado Andrew- solo es una amiga!

-Ah! Entonces-dice Frederick mientras saca de no se donde una rosa-Hola _**amour**_, te gustaria que le diera a tu vida diversion?-dice de forma seductora Frederick.

-No weon-dice secamente Maria Helena

-Me encantan las salvajes-dice acercandose seductoramente Frederick a Maria Helena.

-Aqui estas _**Pervitito di mierda**_!-dice Angelo enojado-te estaba buscando bastardo!

-Pero, Espera. Noo!-dice Frederick que es arrastado por Angelo.

*silencio*

-Eso fue extraaño-dice al mismo tiempo Andrew y Maria Angela.

-Mejor vamonos, nos van a retar si no nos apuramos-dice Maria Helena

-Yeah-Reponde Andrew siguiendo a Maria Helena.

Feliciano Mientras daba vueltas por el salon para viguilar a sus alumnos cocinar. Al primer grupo le estaba quedando bien sus tallarines, ya que eran organizados. Al segundo grupo era mas distinto, ya que Jeanne y Maria Helena conversaban amenamente mientras preparaban los spaguetti, Alexsander cortaba de una forma ´´sadica´´ la carne mientrs mantenia una sonrisa infantil, pero la sonrisa no daba miedo y Andrew se encontraba en una esquina depresivo ya que no lo dejaban cocinar. En el tercer grupo, Daisy y Frederick conversaban, pero cuando este le queria entregar amour a Daisy, Angelo lo miraba con un aura amenasante, mientras Roger y Aleska cortaban la carne, previniendo algun peligro para Frederick, por parte de Angelo. El grupo 4 era, por asi decirlo, el mas comun, solo exceptuando que Aleska queria teñir los fideos rosados.

Ya pasada una hora, todas las pastas estaban listas. Por supuesto que la mejor comida fue la del grupo 3, ya que tenian a los hijos de los dos Italias. Despues veni el grupo 4, el 1 y al ultimo el 2, ya que Andrew se le ocurrio la ´´maravillosa´´ idea de echar algo de procedencia desconocida a la salsa y esta se termino moviendo sola.

Como justo les tocaba depues la hora del almuerzo, ellos comieron lo que cada grupo cocino. Jeanne, Maria Helena y Alexsander tenian la suerte de que sus amigos y hermano le guardaron una porcion de sus pastas, peo el pobre de Andrew tubo que comer la ´´cosa´´ de su grupo.

Depues de comer, Maria Helena, Angelo, Meiko y Daisy se fueron donde mismo estubieron los anteriores recreos.

*aura depresiva*

-No se sienta mal, Mane-san. Para la proxima lo hara mejor-Meki le decia mientras consolaba a Maria Helena.

-Ve... no te preocupes, Mane-le decia Daisy a la Mane

-Pero...¡iva a ser perfecto!-decia Mane-todo fue culpa de la wea que trajo Andrew.

-Jajajaja!-en cambio Angelo estaba muerto de la risa- Ya no llores por estupideces Mane.

-Es verdad!-dice una recuperada Mane-Para la nproxima ni cagando dejare que Andrew se acerque a la comida, por que lo ...

-Ya relajese, Mane-san- la tranquilisa Meiko.

-Ya bueno- dice una tranquila Maria Helena-Oh! Miren es Alex!-dice Maria Helena dirijiendose hacia donde Alex.

-*es tan bipolar* pensaban Daisy, Angelo y Meiko mientras le caia una gotita a lo anime.

-Alex!-dice Maria Helena.

-Shhhh!-le dice Alexsander

-Que pasa?-le pregunta la Mane

-*mira hacia todos los lados*Has visto a mi primo?-le pregunta un asustado Alexsander a Maria Helena.

-A Nikolay?-pregunta Maria Helena resibiendo un movimiento afirmativo del Pequeño Ruso- Nop, no lo he visto-le responde Maria Helena

-Fiuuu!-dice aliviado Alex saliendo de su escondite-Que sucede?

-Eh... Bueno es que como en las clases te vi solito, pensaba que... porque no te sientas conmigo-le pregunta Maria Helena.

-Me encantaria-aru-responde Alex.

-Ya vino esa mierda de acento-dice Maria Helena mientra se da un ... FACEPALM.

-No es mi culpa que te moleste ese acento! Y solo me da cada cierto tiempo-responde Alex.

-Si.. cada cierto tiempo en que YO estoy cerca, prefiero que tu habli como tu Papá-dice mientras cruza los brazos Maria Helena.

-Ah si? Bueno, da!-dice Alex con una sonrisa infantilmente sicopata.

-n-nno! Mejor no!-dice Asustada Maria Helena.

-Ok... –dice Alex mientra enconje los hombros.

-Y... como la estai pasando?-pregunta Maria Helena mientras se cienta en el pasto

-Muy bien,Da-dice imitando a Maria Helena Alex-pero no se porque todos se me alejan cuando sonrio.

-Porque sera...-dice Maria Helena mientras mira para otro lado-pero bueno.

-Debe ser por...-dice Alex antes de que empieze a tiritar

-Que teni?!-dice preocupada Maria Helena

-Esta aqui!-dice asustado Alex.

-Alex!-dice un chico mas grande que Maria Helena y Alex, cabello rubio claro y ojos verdes con un aura amenazante.

-Ni-nikolay-dice asustado Alex escondiendose de Maria helena

-Hola Mane!-saluda Nikolay a Maria Helena, cambiando a una faceta relajada.

-Ho-hola Nikolay, como estay?-pregunta un poco asustada la unica mujer del grupo.

-Bien, y tu?-pregunta de nuevo Nikolay.

-Bi-bien- reponde Maria Helena.

-Si me disculpas-dice Nikolay cambiando de personalidad-Alex, donde estabas? Me dijiste que nos ivamos a ver este recreo.

-Eh...-titubea Alex mientras suda frio.

-Esa no es una respuesta!-dice con una aura malvada Nikolay- Mejor vamosnos donde estemos solos.

*trago seco*

-Vamos ven conmigo!-dice sicopatamente Nikolay

-N-no!-dice Alex mientras es arrastrado por Nikolay.

-Nos vemos, Mane!-dice un simpatico Nikolay.

-Ch-chau-dice Maria Helena mientras se despide del mayor

-Casate, Casate, casate,-murmura Nikolay mientras se va con Alex a rastras.

Al final Maria Helena se quedo sola en el lugar asi que aprovecho su soledad para acostarse en el pasto y relajarse, hasta que sono el timbre.

*Sonido timbre*

-Fiuu, se salvo Alex de una violacion-dice Maria Helena mientras se dirijia hacia su salon de clases.

* * *

**Mi-kun: y aqui esta la segunda parte del capitulo tres**

**Kami: Si! Ahora las explicaciones:**

***Mon petite: mi pequeño**

****Cazzo pervertito: maldito pervertido**

*****Mon amour: mi amor**

******Maldizione: maldicion**

*******jeune mariée: novia**

********Pervitito di mierda: pervertido de mierda**

**Mi-kun: ahora agradecemos a Kami-sama. Good girl, Loca escritora y a Klaudia 14 por sus reviews *sonrisa encantadora***

**Kami: *lo mira feo* nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y manden un review o sino Fréderick junto con su padre los violara!**


	5. Chapter 33

**MI-kun: Hola a todos!**

**Kami: A...ACHU...!**

**Mi-kun: Y a ti, que te pasa?**

**Kami: No ves que estoy enferma *se suena la nariz***

**Mi-kun: Povechita *le tira los mejillas***

**Kami: De...dejame! **

**Mi-kun: bien, mejor vamos a los disclaimers**

**Kami: *estornudo* Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia nos pertenece *tos*, Solo los hijos de las naciones* Tos*Algunos nombres pueden ser de otros fic, pero nosotros les colocamos las personalidades**

**Mi-kun: disfruten el capitulo**

**Kami: ACHU...!**

**Mi-kun: Salud*le entrega un pañuelo**

* * *

Chapter 3.3

En el salon

-Ve... Donde estabas Mane?-pregunta Daisy

-Estaba con Alex-responde Maria helena tomando sus cosas- Me voy a sentar ahora con el

-Con...Con... Alexsander?!-pregunta con miedo Daisy

-Usted conoce a Braginski-san?-pregunta Meiko

-Sip, mi mama y su mama tienen relaciones comerciales-dice Maria helena

-Oh...-dicen al mismo tiempo Daisy y Meiko

-Entonces nos juntamos al otro recreo, ya?-les dice Maria Helena

-Ok!-dice Feliz Daisy mientras que Meiko solo asiente con la cabeza

Maria Helena toma sus cosas y se sienta al lado de Alexsander. Cuando ella coloca sus coss en el asiento, entra el profesor de Artes. La mayoria al verlo se corrieron para atras, exceptuando sus hijos.

-Oh..! _**mon petit!**_ Ya llego tio Francia para darles _**Amour**_!-dijo Francis mientras sacaba de no se sabe donde una rosa, y se la tira al ''publico''-_**Mon petite**_! Como ya deben suponer, yo soy el profesor de Artes platicas. Estas clases son para expresar todo el _**amour**_ que tiene uno. Bueno, el Arte empieza en ...

Mientras Francis explicaba la historia del artes. Maria Helena, Andrew, Angelo y Aleska ni tomaban en cuenta a su profesor.

-...Muy bien-prosiguio Francis- Despues de este pequeño resumen. Quiero que ustedes dibujen cualquer cosa que se les venga a la mente.

Francis despues empezo a entregar a todos sus alumnos hojas para que puedan dibujar. Todos, al resibir sus hojas, empezaron a dibujar. Jeanne, Fréderick, Daisy, Angelo, Meiko y Karsten eran los mejores dibujando. Mientras que los demas dibujaban un intento de algo en sus repectivas hojas. Francis, mientras, paseaba por la sala ''inspeccionando'' a los alumnos. Cuando paso cerca de Daisy, el se la quedo mirando. Ella, para aparentar 14 años, era tan hermosa como su madre?. El, al verla, se le empezo a formar una sonrisa Lasciva, que no le duro mucho mucho, ya que un niño que no tenia nada de ''angel'' lo empezo a mirar de MUY mala forma. Francis mejor siguio ''inpeccionando'' a los alumnos que le seguian.

Francis despues e dar algunas vueltas mas por el salon, hiso pasar a los alumnos para que presentaran sus dibujos, empezando por Daisy.

-HONHONHON...! por favor, pasa Daisy-dice Francis mientras se sienta en su puesto

-Ve...-dice Daisy dirijiendose al frente- Yo dibuje...¡Pasta! y ¡WURST!

*gotita a lo anime*

Despues paso Viktor que dibujo un perrito, Meiko dibujo un manga R-15, causando sangrados nasales a la gran mayoria de los chicos y el profesor. Despues paso Alexsander con un Shinatty-chan que tenia un girasol.. Jeanne dibujo un oso y Fréderick una rosa. Angelo dibujo un tomate con una margarita. La mayoria entendio la indirecta, menos a la que le correspondia. Amadeus dibujo a su papa que tocaba el piano junto a el. Aleska dibujo un Fenix rosado. Andrew muchas hadas junto a el que estaba tomando té. Maria Paula un chiguaga. Roger se dibujo a el junto a su papá aplastando a Estados Unidos. Maria helena se dibujo a ella junto a su mama y a su papa en la cordillera. Maria Laura dibujo muchos animales junto a ellas. Juan Pablo dibujo algo MUY grande de color azul que tiene agua. Añ final Erik dibujo una ballena. Justo cuando se sento Erik, sono el timbre. Todos salieron al patio. Maria Helena, Meiko y Daisy se dirijieron a su arbol hasta que Maria Helena ve a una figura muy conocida para ella.

-O...oigan, por que no mejor vamos a la biblioteca?-pregunta Maria helena mientras empieza retroceder unos pasos.

-Ve... por que?-pregunta Daisy

-Mane!-se escucha una voz que se acerca ellos

-Oh...No...-dice Maria helena que recibe un gran abrazo desde atras.-Sueltame, Calo!

-Pero si yo solo quiero abrazar a mi hermana...-Dioce Carlitos haciendose el herido con ojos de cachorrito-...Daisy!

-Ve...Carlitos!-dice Daisy saltando a abrazar a Carlitos

-Estos Weones...-murmuraba Maria Helena

-Eh... Mane-san?-pregunta Meiko

-Que teni, Meiko?-pregunta Maria Helena

-Etto... Quien es el?-Pregunta Meiko mientras apunta a Carlitos que da vueltas junto con Daisy

-El es mi idiota Hermano-dice Maria Helena

-Oh...!-dice Meiko- Y por que lo trata asi?

-Eh...-titubea Maria Helena- Es mi forma de darle mi cariño *sonrisa radiante*

*gotita a lo anime*

-Yapo, dejala Rubio teñido!-dice Maria Helena alejando a Carlitos de Daisy

-NO ME LLAMES RUBIO TEÑIDO!-dice enojado Carlitos- Enana!

*vena de enojo*-Haber rubio teñido, no me provoqui- dice Maria Helena molesta de que el se haya referido a su porte

-Convenceme, Enana-dice desafiante Carlos

Despues, entre ellos empezaron a aparecer chispas en sus miradas, mientras que Daisy y Meiko solo estaban de espectadoras. Esto hubiera llegado a mas a no ser por una voz que se dirijia a Carlitos.

-Carlo!-dice un chico de tez tosrada, y ojos cataños y cabellos oscuros.

-Ya tuvo que llegar este boludo..-dice exasperado Carlitos

- _**você e eu***_ tenemos un par...*el chico mira a Maria Helena*-Mane? _**é você?****_-pregunta el chico

-THIAGO!*abraza al chico- Como estay?-pregunta Maria Helena al chico

-Bien, _**e você?*****_-pregunta Thiago a Maria Helena

-Bien. Y para que buscas al Calo?-pregunta Maria Helena

-Ah! Si...*mira a Carlitos* Tenemos un partido pendiente!-le dice Thiago

-Ahora?-dice Carlitos- Pero no alcanzaremos a jugar...

- _**não se preocupe******_-dice Thaigo- Ahora nos toca Ed. Fisica, asi que no hay problema..

Bueno...-dice malganado Carlitos- Nos vemos Mane

-Chau Carlitos!-se despide Maria Helena

- _**Adeus, minha bela Maria Helena*******_- se despide Thaigo

-Vamonos!-dice Carlitos con esos tipicos ''celos de hermano''

-Jajajaj...!-se rien Maria Helena y Daisy

-Mane-san?-pregunta de nuevo Meiko

-Si?-dice Maria Helena

-Usted a cuentas personas conoce en total?-pregunta Meiko

-CHUUUTAAAA la pregunta dificil!-dice exagerando Maria Helena

-Ve... La Mane conoce a tanta gente, Mei-chan!-dice Daisy

-SI'po...-dice Maria Helena- Mi mamá es uno de los paises con mas relaciones comerciales en el mundo

- Oh_**... Idaina******...**_dice impresionada Meiko

-Eh?-preunta sin entender Maria Helena- que dijiste?

-Nada..nada-dice Meiko

-Ve...-dice Daisy

*timbre*

Maria Helena, Meiko y Daisy se dirijieron a su salon. En el camino se encontraron con Angelo en el camino.

-Y tu donde estabai?-pregunta acusadoramente Maria Helena

-Mane, tu no eres mi mamá para que me estes controlando-dice Angelo

-Dinos Angelo...-dice Daisy con su cara ''si no me lo dices me colocare a llorar''

*sonrojo*-Es..estaba con mi _**amico*********_-dice nervioso Angelo por la cara de Daisy

-Ve... hisite un amigo*lo abraza* estoy tan feliz!-dice Daisy

-s..Si-dice como un tomate Angelo

-Y quien es?-pregunta Meiko

-A ustedes no les importa-dice Angelo

-Bu...! que eres malo!-le dicen las chicas

-Ya mejor vamonos a clases-dice Angelo

-Ok...

Ellos se dirijieron a la sala y se encuentran que ya habia llegado el profesor. El era de tez morena y pelo negro largo tomado en una cola de caballo baja.

-Ustedes que hacen llegando tarde?-pregunta un poco molesto el profesor por la interrumción

-Profesor, yo estaba en el baño-dice rapidamente Angelo

-Bien, valla sentarse-dice el profesor

-''esta me la pagaras Angelo''- pensaba Maria Helena. Mientras le daba una mirada muy fea a Angelo por haberlas dejado ahi solas

-Y ustedes?-pregunta el profesor ahora dirijiendose a las chicas

-Eh...-dicen nerviosas Meiko y Daisy

-Tio no se preocupe-dice relajada Maria Helena, dejando desconcertado al profesor por esa reacción- Yo, Meiko y Daisy nos demoramos por que como es nuetro primer año nos perdiomos en el camino. Verdad chicas?

-Eh! Si! Si!-dice Meiko

-Ve...!Ve...!-dice Daisy mientras asiente con la cabeza

-Bien...-dice el profesor- Vayan a sentarse

De inmediato, ellas se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos puestos. Al final el profsor se presento de nuevo como el Antiguo Imperio Maya. La clase trancurrio tranquilamente, solo que con la mayoria de los Latinoamericanos dormidos o no prestaban atención a la clase. Al terminar las clases, todos se dirijieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Maria Helena y Meiko fueron a su habitación a cambiarse ropa, ya que como era primer dia, no habia tarea. Ya al cambiarse. Ellas empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor para poder conocer los alrededores. Mientras daban su paseo se encontraron con Aleka y con Lilliam

-Chicas! Hola-las saluda Maria Helena

-Hola Mane!-dice Aleska- Que hacen? O sea como que la mayoria estan en las piezas

-Vinimos a conocer los alrededores-dice Meiko- Y ustedes?

-Yo recien me encontre con Aleska-dice Lilliam- Yo vine aca porque Amadeus me lo pidio.

-Asi que Amadeus te lo pidio?-dice Maria Helena

-Aw... Como que ustedes harian una muy bonita pareja, no?-dice Aleska

-No...No digas eso!-dice avergonzada Lilliam

-Jujuju-se rien Aleska, Meiko y Maria Helena

-Ya, nos vemos. Laurinaitis-san. Zwingli-san-se despide Meiko mientras se va con Maria Helena

-Nos vemos!-dice Aleska que despues sigue molestando a Lilliam.

Maria Helena y Meiko siguieron paseando por un buen rato hasta que un sonido las detubo

*sonido de estomago*

-...-

-Teni hambre, Meiko?-pregunta con risa Maria helena

*Sonido de estomago*

-Parece que usted tambien tiene hambre, Mane-san-dice Meiko-Vamos a la cafeteria!

-Aw... Me da laaataaaa!-dice Maria helena con flojera

-Ya... mejor vamos111-dice Meiko mientras arastra a Maria Helena hacia la cafeteria

-Ya...-Dice Maria Helena

Maria Helena y Meiko se dirijieron hacia la cafeteria. Esta estaba mas o menos repleta. Ellas fueron a buscar sus meriendas o como les dice la mamá de Maria Helena: ''onces''. Despues, ellas fueron a buscar una mesa para poder comer. La mas cercana estab vacia, excepto que al lado de esta estaba sentado Carlitos, por lo que Maria Helena dijo de inmediatamente NO. La otra estaban Andrew, Jeanne y Fréderick.

-Disculpen?-pregunta Meiko

-Si? _**Mon amour?**_-dice Fréderick con su tipica galanteria

-Nos podemos sentar?-pregunta Maria Helena

-Claro, no hay problema-dice Jeanne

-Gracias, Bonnefoy-san-agradece Meiko

-No, por favor. Dime Jeanne-dice con una sonrisa Jeanne

-Esta bien, Jeanne-san-dice Meiko

-Que estay comiendo, Andrew?-pregunta Maria helena al chico.

-Scones******** -dice Andrew-Quieres?

-Claro!-dice sacando un pequeño pedazo- Gracias!

Maria helena se hiba a meter el pedazo de scones a no ser por Jeanne y Fréderick.

-NO LO HAGAS!-dicen Jeanne y Fréderick impediendo que ellas se coma el pedazo de scones

-Por que?-dice Maria helena

-Tu te vas a morir si te lo comes!-dice Jeanne exagerando

-Estai exagerando...-dice Maria Helena

*se come el pedazo*

-...-*silencio*

-Y...Como esta?-pregunta un poco preocupada Meiko

-Esta bueno..-dice Maria helena mientras toma un sorbo de su té.

*suspiro*- Ufff... Que bueno...!-dice Jeanne

-Parece que solo pasa algo malo si lo prepara Andrew-dice Fréderick con una pose pensadora

-Hey!-dice molesto Andrew

-Por que dice eso, Bonnefoy-san?-pregunta Meiko

-Bueno, porque...-dice un poco avergonzado Andrew- una vez yo prepare scones y este _**frog junior**_ se intoxico.

-De verdad pudo hacer eso?-dice impresionada Meiko

-_**Yeah...**_-dice Andrew

-Chuta... entonces teni que ir a clases de cocina-dice Maria Helena

-jajajaj...-se rie Jeanne- Mi primo ya fue a clases, pero lo hecharon por cocinar tan mal-

-No... me estay lesiando?-dice Maria Helena

-Para nada...-dice muerta de la risa Fréderick

-Jajajajaja-se rien Maria Helena y Meiko

-JEANNE!-dice rojo Andrew

-Bueno... y usted _**dear Mary helen-**_dice Fréderick- que esta comiendo?

-Primero...-dice Maria Helena- No soy tu _**dear**_. Segundo... Me llamo Maria Helena, no _**Mary Helen. **_Y por ultimo... un té y un pan con jamon.

-Y tu Meiko?-pregnta Andrew

-Bueno... yo estoy comiendo onigiris.-dice Meiko

-Podemos probar?-pregunta Jeanne

-Claro!-dice con una sonrisa Meiko mientras les da un onigiri a cada uno

Todos toman el onigiri y se lo comen al mismo tiempo

-Y...como esta?-pregunta Meiko

*aparece arriba de todos un letrero que dice ''delicioso''*

-_**Ce magnifique*********!-**_Dice Fréderick

-_**Delicious...**_-dice Jeanne

-_**Wonderful!-**_dice Andrew chapandose lod dedos

-Esta la raja!-dice Maria Helena

*caida estilo anime*

-Eh... etto...Mane-san?-pregunta Meiko

-Si?-dice Maria Helena

-Que significa ''esta la ...la...-dice Meiko mientras arriba aparece un cartel que dice *no entiende los modismos chilenos*

-Eh... bueno...-titubea Maria Helena- Significa que esta estupendo o muy bueno

-Que raro es tu idioma, Mane-dice Andrew

-y Quien te dio permiso para decirme Mane, Andrew?-dice Maria Helena haciendose la enojada

-Yo..yo pense que...-dice nervioso Andrew

-Ya! No te preocupi-dice Maria Helena- Tu si me podi llamar Mane!

-Ok...-dice Andrew

*flash*

-Aw... que tiernos!-dice con ojitos en los ojos Jeanne.

-Esta foto me servira para el doujinshi que estoy haciendo...-dice Meiko con una camara quin nadie sabe de donde la caco, en una posicion muy oarecida a su padre.

-Ah... _**Mon petite**_ Andrew, ya te agarraste una noviecita-dice prevertidamente Fréderick

-Tu!*apunta hacia Fréderick* ERES UN...!-le dice Andrew a su primo mientras se le tira a pegarle

Mientras Andrew y Fréderick peleaban como sus padres, las chicas solo los veian

-Inmaduros...-pensaban al mismo tiempo las chicas

-Por que no mejor nos vamos?-dice Maria Helena a sus amigas.

-_**Fine.**_..-dice Jeanne

-_**Hai!-**_dice Meiko

Las chicas se fueron a sus cuartos dejando a Fréderick y Andrew pelendo en la cafeteria. Maria Helena y Meiko fueron a dejar a Jeanne a su cuarto que, por casualidad, estaba muy cerca del suyo. Ellas se depidieron de la chica y se dirijieron al suyo.

-Ah...! estoy muerta!-dice Maria Helena tirandose en su cama

-Mane-san, quien se va a entrar al baño primero?-pregunta Meiko a Maria Helena

Mm... entra tu primero, Meiko-le dice Maria Helena a su compañera de cuarto mientras esta saca su Ipod. Ella entro a su Face, se dio cuenta que cierta persona estaba conectada.

*en el chat*

Mane Hernandez: Hola, Mamá!

Manuel Gonzales: Hola! como estay?

Mane Hernandez: Bn, y tu?

Manuel Gonzales: Bn. Como te fue en tu primer dia?

Mane Hernandez: Super bien, y ya tube mi primera pelea en el año.

Manuel Gonzales: y yo que te dije a ti sobre eso? Ó –O

Mane Hernadez: Mamá ya me tengo que ir chau!

Manuel Gonzales: Que?! Espera!

Mane hernandez se deconecto

*fuera del chat*

-Fiuu...-dice Maria helena- Mejor que me desconecte, por que sino mi mamá me va a dar la media foca.

-Mane-san. Ya esta listo el baño-dice Meiko despues de salir del baño

-A ya, gracias-dice M;aria helena tomando todas sus cosas y entra al baño.

Maria helena despues de limpiarse, ir al baño y colocarse su pillama. Se fue a castar, se metio dentro de su cama, le deseo buenas noches a Meiko y se durmio.

* * *

**Fin chapter 3!**

**Kami: y asi termia el primer dia de clases de la mane! Y consigo, el 3 capitulo ACHÚ!**

**MI-kun: Oye, estay bien?**

**Kami: Si, mejor di las explicacones**

**Mi-kun: Ok... *cac un diccionario***

**-** **você e eu*: tu y yo**

**-** **é você?**: eres tu?**

**-** **e você?***: y tu?**

**-**_** não se preocupe******_: no se preocupe

-_** Adeus, minha bela Maria Helena*******_: adios,mi bella Maria helena

-_** Idaina******: genial**_

_**- amico*******: amigo**_

_**Kami: Bueno eso es todo!*tos***_

_**Mi-kun: Nos vemos la prox...**_

**Kami: ESPERA! *tos* Vamos a publicar desde ahora los capitulos todos los sabados. Dejen un review sino...**

**Mi-kun: Todos comeran un scone de Iggy y Andrew**

**Inglaterra y Andrew: Hey!**

**Kami y Mi-kun: Nos vemos la proxiima semana**


	6. capitulo 4

**Kami:*aparece vestida de hombre* HOLAAAAAAA!*silencio* Y Mi-kun?**

**Mi-kun: TE DIJE QUE NO VOY A SALIR CON ESTA WEA!**

**Fran: Pero lo tienes que hacer, tonto!*lo empuja***

**Kami: Mi-kun... te ves... afeminado**

**Mi-kun:*con vestido de mujer* OH! Callate mejor di los disclaimers!**

**-Kami: Y...Ya!**

**Latin hetalia ni hetalia nos pertenece, solo los ijos de estos. Algunos nombres coinsiden con personajes de otros fic, pero nosotros les colocamos la personalidad.**

**Hijos:**

**Argentina y Chile: Maria helena y Carlitos**

**USA y Uk: Andrew**

**Francia y Canada: Jeanne y Fréderick**

**Japon y Taiwan: Meiko**

**China y Rusia: Alexsander**

**Alemania y Italia del norte/ Veneciano: Daisy**

**España y Italia del sur/ Romano: Angelo**

**Hungria y Austria: Amadeus**

**Suiza y Liechtenstein: Lilliam**

**Dinamarca y Noruega: Erik**

**Suecia y Finlandia: Viktor**

**Lituania y Polonia: Aleska**

**Peru y Bolivia: Juan Pablo**

**Colombia y Ecuador: Maria Laura**

** y : Maria Paula**

**Turquia y Grecia: Karsten y Tarik**

**Mi-kun: *sonrojado* Corre capitulo!**

Chapter 4

YA han pasado cuatro dias desde que comenzaron las clases. Para Meiko se le hiso costumbre despertar a Maria helena todos los dias, pero por alguna razon ellas nunca llegaban tarde. Ellas junto con Daisy y Jeanne se juntaban siempre, esta utima los ultimos dos dias. Podria decirse que eran muy buenas amigas.

Meiko se desperto temprano, como siempre. Se baño y se vistio. Despues desperto a Maria Helena que con una rapidez inhumana, se vistio en dos segundos. Ellas despues se dirijieron a la cafeteria. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que no habia nadie por los alrededores. Esto causo un desconcierto entre Maria helena y Meiko, ya que cuando entraban a la cafeteria, estaba casi lleno.

-Por que no hay nadie?-pregunta Maria Helena extrañada

-No lo se, Mane-san-dice Meiko

-Haber... dejame ver la hora en tu celo-dice Maria helena pidiendole el celular a su amiga

-*saca su Iphone*Tome, Mane-san-le dice Meiko entregandole su celular.

-Dejame ver*saca su celular*...Meiko!-dice enojada Maria helena

-Q...que sucede?!-dice preocupada Meiko

-Tienes la hora mal!-dice Maria helena

-Dejeme ver*toma los dos celulares* Tiene razon...-dice avergonzada Meiko-*esquina depresiva* Ya no merezco vivir...he cometido una falta muy grave

-Me...Meiko! no te sintai mal!-dice Maria helena intentando mejorarle el animo a Meiko- Por que no mejor comemos ahora, y despues nos vamos a la sala y vemos si tenemos alguna tarea!

-Tiene razon, Mane-san-dice ya mejorada Meiko-Perdon por mostrarmeasi

-No te preocupi!-dice Maria helena dandole una palmada en la espalda-A cualquera se equivoca!

Ellas entraron a la cafeteria, la cual estaba completamente solitaria, exceptuando por las comidas que ya se habian servido. Ellas dos tomaron su desyuno y se dirijieron a su salon. Ellas no fueron muy apuradas, asi que fueron conversando por todo el camino, parando en algun lugar para saber que era (la academia era muy grande, asi que se tenian que aprender bien los lugares). Cuando llegaron a su salón, en el estaban Maria Paula y Juan Pablo. Estos dos conversaban amenamente hasta que Maria helena y Meiko llegaron. Maria Paula, por su parte se dirijio feliz a saludar a Maria Helena y a Meiko; mientras que Juan Pablo, fue por pura cortesia a saludar.

-Mane!-dice feliz como siempre Maria Paula

-Pauli! Hola, Como esta?-dice Maria Helena

-Bien, y tu?-dice Maria Paula

-Bien-responde Maria helena-*mira a Juan Pablo* Juan Pablo

-Maria Helena-dice tosco el chico

-Hay no...!-dice Maria Paula-Aqui tambien van a llevarse mal?

-Yo no soy la que tiene el problema, es el-dice Maria Helena cruzandose de brazos

-Yo no me voy a llevar bien con ellas hasta que su mamá le devuleba lo que le corresponde a mi mamá-dice Juan Pablo cruzandose de brazos hacia el otro lado.

-Eh...Mane-san?-pregunta Meiko

-Oh! Perdon-se disculpa Maria helena- Pauli. Ella es Honda Meiko.

-Mucho gusto, Honda*le tiende la mano*-dice Maria Paula

-Etto... Mi nombre es Meiko, no Honda-dice Meiko con una gotita en la cien- Pero igual, Mucho gusto*le da la mano*

-Y el es Juan Pablo-dice Maria Helena a regañadientes.

-Hola! Un gusto-dice Juan Pablo con un cambio de personalidad muy rapido

-Ho...hola-dice Meiko

Ya al saludarse, entro a la sala Andrew y Alexsander al mismo tiempo. Ellos al entrar se miraron furtivamente con odio. Ellos al ver a Maria Helena se acercaron rapidamente a ella y la saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-HOLA MANE!-dicen Alexsander y Andrew-

-Eh...Hola chicos!-dice un poco nerviosa Maria Helena

-DEJA DE COPIARME _**BASTARD!-**_dice molesto Andrew

-Para que sepas, un bastardo es alguien que nace fuera del matrimonio y eso no soy,da!-dice Alexsander-Hola Meiko, como estas?

-Hola Alex-san. Bien y usted?-responde Meiko

-Bien-responde con una sonrisa

-Ustedes dos se conocen?-preguntan extrañados Maria helena y Andrew

-Como no nos vamos a conocer si nosotros somos primos, da!-dice Alexsander

-_**Are you kidding right?*-**_dice impresionado Andrew

-Lo que doice Alex-san es verdad-dice Meiko

-Alex-dice seria Maria Helena- Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Mane... yo pensaba que tu ya lo sabias. Yo..-dice Alexsander

-No, no me des explicaciones-lo calla Maria helena- No puedo creer que tu no me hayas dicho. Yo... pense que eras mi amigo..

-Que?! No... no...

*silencio*

-Jajajajajaja-se mueren de la risa Maria helena y Andrew.

-Eh?!-dice sin entender Alexsander

-Jajaja...viste su cara...era epica-dice Maria helena muerta de la risa.

-Yeah... _**was awesome!**_-dice Andrew divertido

-*sonrojo masivo*Tu eres una...!-dice Alexsander persiguiendo a Maria helena

-AH:...! no me pegues!-dice Maria helena mientras corre escapando de Alexsander

-Jajaja-se rien Meiko y Andrew

*entran Jeanne, Erik, Karsten, Tarik, Fréderick, Angelo y Daisy*

-_**Hallo***_! Mane...! Meiko...!-dice Feliz Daisy

-_**bonjour**_*! Mane, Meiko, Andrew, Alexsander-dice Jeanne

-Buenos dias, Jeanne-san-dice Meiko

- _**bonjour**_! Mon amour Andrew! Mon amour Mane!-dice Fréderick saltando hacia Andrew

-Ahg! Sueltame! _**Frog Junior**_!-dice enojado Andrew

-Hola a todos!-dice Erik-Por que Maria helena esta escapando de Alexsander?

-Una muuuy larga historia!-dice Andrew despues de dejar K.O a Fréderick en una esquina.

*llegan todos y el profesor*

-Quiero que todos se vallan a sentar-dice el profesor- AHORA!

Todos muertos de miedo se van a sentar y se quedan callados

-*suspiro*Soy Vash Zwingli, tambien conocido como Suiza-dice serio Vash- Yo hare las clases de economia. No quiero ningun tipo de iterrupcion en mi clase. Quedo claro?

*todos asienten*

-Muy bien-prosiguio Vash- La economia es es la ciencia social que estudia:

*escribe en la pizarra*

1-la relación de los agentes: Extracción, producción, intercambio, distribución y consumo de bienes y servicios.

2-la forma o medios de satisfacer las necesidades humanas mediante los recursos disponibles que se consideran escasos.

3-Cómo individuos y colectividades gestionan, consiguen e invierten sus ingresos.

-Alguna pregunta-Dice Suiza

*levantan una mano*

-Si? Lily-dice amablemente Suiza causando shock en los demas

- _**Vater**_*, podrias eplicar la relacion de la economia con la salud de alguna nacion?-pregunta Liliiam

-Buena pregunta, señorita Zwingli-dice Suiza- La relacion que tiene es que si alguna nación esta pasando por alguna crisis o el gobierno de esta esta mal organizado. Dependiendo de la fuerza de esta baja economia, la nación puede tener algun problema de salud. Por ejemplo un malestar puede significa una muy pequeña crisis economica. Pero si la crisis es muy grande, la reaccion de la nacion tambien va ser grande. Alguna otra pregunta?

*levantan otra mano*

-Si?-dice ahora serio Vash

-Eh! Bueno...nada...nada!-dice asustado Roger

-Mejor sigamos con la clase...-prosiguio con la clase.

Despues de que la clase pasara. Todas las chicas se fueron... al arbol.

-Como les parecio las clases de mi Vater?-pregunta Lilliam

-A mi me gusto-dice Meiko- la encontre interesante

-Y ustedes?-pregunta inocentemente Lilliam

-Eh?-dicen todas

-Yo...yo tambien la encontre interesante, pero...-dice Maria Laura

-Pero que?-dice Lilliam

-Sin ser mala Lily-dice Aleska-pero como que tu papá da mucho miedo, no?

-Aleska!-dicen Meiko, Jeanne, Maria helena, Maria Paula, Maria Laura, Meiko y Daisy.

-De verdad creen eso?-dice Lilliam

-Bueno...-dice Jeanne- No es que nos de miedo, pero...

-Tu papá tiene muy mal genio, asi que asusta a la gente asi-dice Maria Paula

-Pero no te coloqui triste, por que tu, a nosotras nos caes regio-dice con una sonrisa Maria helena

-Chicas...-dice Lilliam-ustedes tambien me cae bien!

-Abrazo grupal!-dice Daisy

*todas se abrazan*

*timbre*

-Ahora que nos toca?-pregunta Jeanne

-Dejeme ver...-dice Meiko- Nos toca Filosofia

-Nooo...-dicen Jeanne y Daisy

-Si Karsten escucha eso, el se va despertar y les va apegar-dice Maria helena divertida por las reacciones de sus amigas.

-Yo no creo que Karsten haga eso!-dice Meiko

-*sorprendidas* Meiko...-dice Jeanne

-Que sucede, Jeanne-san?-dice Meiko sin comprender.

-Ve... no ocupaste el –san con Karsten, Meiko-dice emocionada Meiko

-*sonrojo* so...solo lo ise por que yo lo conozco desde que soy pequeña y tambien no lo utilizo con Tarik-dice Meiko

-Ya...-dice sin creer Maria Helena

-Mejor vayamanos, vamos a llegar tarde-dice jeanne

-Oh no!-dicen Maria helena y Meiko mientras se hechan a correr

-Eh..! espernme...!-dice Jeanne mientras persigue a Maria helena y Meiko

-Ve?*se da cuenta que no hay nadie* Ve!-se va Daisy persiguiendo a sus amigas

Al llegar, se dan cuenta que la profesora ya habia llegado. Al entrar las profesoras las ''reprendio'' (solo les dijo que no lo hicieran de nuevo) y las mando a sentarse. La clase fue aburrida para todos menos Meiko y Karsten.

Despues de la clase Meiko, Jeanne, Daisy y Maria Helena se fueron a dar una vuelta por las canchas. Ahi pudieron ver que Carlitos y Thiago(Hijo de Portugal y Brazil) estaban teniendo otro partido, de nuevo. Carlitos al ver a Maria helena, se salio de la cancha y se tiro a abrazar a su hermana.

-Mane!-dice Carlitos cofcofcofAsficiandocofcofcof a Maria Helena.

-Su...sueltame Weon!-dice Maria Helena dandole una patada a Carlitos

-Jajajajaja! Toma eso, Carlos!-se rie Thiago de Carlitos

-''idiotas''-piensan Meiko, Jeanne y Maria Helena

-''ve...''-pensaba Daisy

*timbre*

Despues de la clase. Maria helena, Meiko y Dasiy se fueron a la cafeteria, ya que una chica con un rulito (Daisy) tenia ganas de comer helato. Ellas se dirijieron a la cafeteria y hicieron una fila para poder tomar su pedido.

-Ve...Buenas Dias!-dice Daisy

-Buenos dias-dice la señora que los atiende.

-Nos podria dar una porcion de helato, por favor?-pide amablemente Daisy

-Lo sineto, pero no tenemos helato-dice la señorita

-Que?-dice estupefacta Daisy-como que no hay helato?

-En tiempor frios, nsotros dejamos e comprar helado o como usted les dice ''helatos-dice la señorita

-Eh...Gracias...-dice triste Daisy

-Y... Donde esta tu helato?-pregunta Maria helena

-*snif* NO HABIA!-dice Daisy llorando.

-Eh?!-dicen Meiko y Maria Helena

-Pero, Daisy-san... No se coloque a llorar...-dice preocupada Meiko intentando subirle el animo a Daisy- Para la proxima habra...

-No va a haber...*snif* No van atraer hasta la primavera (ellos estan en un lugar donde va a comenzar el invierno)

-*suspiro*Daisy, no te teni que colocar triste por custiones sin importancia-dice Maria helena maduramente

-Mane...-dice Daisy con los ojos llorosos

-Daisy-san...-dice Meiko sonriente- Que le parece si al almuerzo comemos pasta?

-De verdad?-dice Daisy

-Si, por mi no hay problema-dice Maria Helena

-Yay!-dice ya feliz Daisy- Ve... por que no nos vamos al salón?

-Bueno-dice Meiko

-*suspiro*-Esta Daisy...-dice con un suspiro Maria Helena.

Ellas se dirijieron a su salón y justo cuando llegaron toco el tmbre. Ellas entraron al salon y se sentaron a sus puesos. Cuando ellas se sentaron, vieron que Angelo entraba junto con Andrew y Fréderick, causando suspechas entre las chicas

-Ustdes no creen que Angelo ya no se junta tanto con nosotras y se junta mas con Andrew y con Fréderick?-dice en un susrro Maria Helena a sus amigas

-Ve...yo tembien creo eso-dice Daisy miramdo ''disimuladamente'' a Angelo

-Hm...-piensa Meiko- Me parece que Angelo-san tiene como a migo a Andrew-san o a Fréderick-san.

-Ve...Y por que no a los dos?-dice Daisy

-Todo calza!-exclama Maria helena

-Kesesese! Quiero que todos se sienten es sus puestos, ya que el awesome Gilbert ya llego!111!-dice Prusia con su tipica sorisa siendo acompañado por Gilbird.

Todos se van a sentar y empiezan a prestarle atencion a su ''querido'' profesor.

-Kesesese! Vamos ahora a empezar con la clase de Guerras antiguas! Todos abran su libro en la pag 15!.dice Gilbert

Todos abren su libro y la clase empieza. Daisy no presta mucha atencion ya que su primo capta toda su atención, Causando que el chico este totalmente nervioso.

-Señorita Bielchmid, digame que polis participaban en la guerra de Troya?-dice serio Gilbert

-Eh?-Daisy dice- Ve... Me podria repetir la pregunta?

-Coloque mas atención, señorita-dice Prusia- digame que polis participaban en la guerra de Troya?

-Ve... Fueron Troya y Esparta-dice segura Daisy

-Correcto!-dice feliz Gilbert- Hija de west tenia que ser!

-Ve...

*gotitas a lo anime*

La clase continuo normalmente. Despues de clase. Maria Helena, Meiko, Daisy y Angelo se dirijieron a almorzar. Maria Helena se comio una cazuela de pollo (pobre pollo pensaba ella), Meiko se comio unos onigiris, Angelo se comio una paella y Daisy un plato de pasta. Ya al almorzar, Las chicas se dirijieron a sus respectivos cuartos para poder ir a buscar su ropa deportiva. Mientras que Angelo se fue al Gimnasio ya que a la siguiente les tocaba Deporte. Meiko, Daisy y Maria helena, despues de ir al baño, se dirijieron tambien al gimnasio. El gimnasio tenia probadores para que los hombre y las mujeres se pudieran cambiar de ropa. Las chicas entraron a los probadores y se cambiaron de ropa. El uniforme deportivo masculino y femenino consistia en una polera manga corta blanca y pantalones largos negros. Ellas ya al vestirse se dieron cuenta que ya la gran mayoria de sus compañeros llegaron al gimnasio y ya estaban vestidos. Justo en ese momento llego el profesor de deporte. El les pidio que se sentaran en las gradas que habian para poder presentarse y decir que ivan a hacer.

-Muy bien clase!-dice un hombre de tez cobriza, cabellos negros y ojos marrones- Me presento. Soy Luciano Da Silva, representante de Brazil. Yo soy su profesor de deporte. Hoy, como es la primera clase, no vamos a hacer mucho. Primero vamos a correr y despues jugemos un partido de Futbol. Les parece?

*todos asiente felizmente*

-Muy bien chicos. A CORRER! *toca el pito*

Todos se paran de las gradas y empiezan a correr. Adelente iban Andrew y Alexsander que, como siempre, peleaban por quien es el primero. Despues ivan los hijos de los nordicos, junto con Lilliam, Fréderick, Jeanne, Maria Paula, Maria Laura, Juan pablo y Roger. Al final iban Maria Helena y Meiko (acompañaban a Daisy y a Aleska), Aleska y Daisy (les daba mucha flojera correr)

-Ya'po! Chiquillas! Apurence!-dice Maria helena que lo unico que queria era ir a adelente.

-Ve... Pero mane, no quiero correr-dice con un puchero Daisy

-O sea, como que para mi es muy poco cool correr!-dice Aleska

-Miren!-dice seria Maria helena- Si no se adelantan, Alexsander les va a pegar con su llave del agua.

-Y por que crees que Alex-san haria eso, Mane-san?-pregunta Meiko

-Pues, mira...-dice Maria helena

Detras de las chicas, venian a una velocidad impresionante, Andrew y lexsander en su carrer por quien llega primero. Daisy y Aleska, al verlos, salen correndo a una velocidad mucho mas rapida, por lo cual, rapidamente hacen todas las vueltas que tenian que hacer. Mientras que Maria helene, adelanta su marcha hasta que se une a la pelea que tienen Alexsander y Andrew. Meiko, solo se adelanto hasta quedar junto con Lilliam.

Despues de hacer las vueltas. Todos se tiraron al suelo exaustos, ya que Luciano los hiso correr, segun el, poco ( 33 vueltas a una cancha de futbol). Despues de que todos se refescaran. Luciano dio el permiso de jugar a la pelota (futbol)

-Muy bien!-dice Luciano-Quienes van a ser los capitanes de los equipos?

-YO!-dice Maria helena

-Tu?-dice Andrew

-Si! Algun problema?-dice molesta Masria helena

-Bueno... Es que como a las mujeres no les gusta tanto el futbol, pense que solo los hombres iban a jugar.

-Pues fijate que a nosotras tambien nos gusta, verdad chicas?-dice Marioa helena mirando a sus amigas

-*asienten todas*

-Bueno... Que le vamos a hacer?-dice Tarik machistamente- Si ellas quieren jugar y que les ganemos, no es nuestro problema!

*Se levantan rulitos**aura amenazante*

-Ta...Tarik! mejor retractate de lo que dijiste!-dice asustado Angelo y Juan Pablo

-Y por que deberia?-dice Tarik cruzandose de brazos

-Que nos tratás de decir, Boludo de mierda?!-dice Maria helena con un acento argentino enojada mientras toma de la polera a Tarik

-Oh... no...*facepalm*-dice Angelo

-Estoy diciendo que las mujeres juegan mal-dice Tarik

-Vas a morir, boludo!-dice enojada Maria helena mientras que empuja a Tarik-

-Les declaramos la guerra en el futbol!-dicen la mujeres enojadas

-estamos muertos...-dice Alexsander asustados

-Por que dices eso, Mon amour Alexsander-dice Fréderick

-Por que cuando las chicas se enojan...-sigui Angelo- Son un moustro...

*tragos secos de las mujeres.

Fin chapter 4

**Kami: Y... los deje con la incognita de quien gano? Soy re-mala...**

**Mi-kun: Si... super mala**

**Kami: De verdad crees eso, Mi-kun?**

**Mi-kun: No idiota! Mejor vallamos a las explicaciones**

_**Are you kidding right?*: Estas bromeado, verdad?**_

_**Hallo: Hola (en aleman)**_

_**bonjour**_*: **Hola (en frances)**

_**Vater**_***: Padre**

**Kami: Gracias a todos los que me mandarn reviews!**

**Mi-kun: Dejen un comenterio constructivo, resña o alguna cosa! Cualquera sirve!**

**Kami y Mi-kun: Nos vemos en el pox capitulo!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Kami: Hooooolaaaaa! Soy Camila y te apuesto un capitulo de este fanfic a que esto te recordara a alguien**

***musica de fondo y camila empieza a bailar**musica de disco rayado***

**Mi-kun: Pero que wea estay haciendo?!**

**Kami: Estoy copiando a Hola soy german!**

**Mi-kun: *la mira* Ah ya!**

***sigue musica***

**Kami: Hoy vamos a hablar de...*redobles de tambores**voz de animador grave* Hetalia!**

**Mi-kun: Hetalia es un manga y anime creado por los CHI-NOS**

**Kami:*le pega* Idiota! Hetalia fue creada por los Japoneses, o sea, como que ellos on mucho mejores que los chino, no?**

***patean la puerta***

**China: Aiya! Por que dices eso-aru? *venita***

**Kami: Por fin llegaste!*saca un papel* podrias leerlo?**

**China: Ok...**

**Latin hetalia ni hetalia nos pertenece, solo los hijos de estos. Algunos nombres salen en otros fics, pero nosotros les colocamos las personalidades.**

**Argentina y Chile: Maria helena y Carlitos**

**USA y Uk: Andrew**

**Francia y Canada: Jeanne y Fréderick**

**Japon y Taiwan: Meiko**

**China y Rusia: Alexsander**

**Alemania y Italia del norte/ Veneciano: Daisy**

**España y Italia del sur/ Romano: Angelo**

**Hungria y Austria: Amadeus**

**Suiza y Liechtenstein: Lilliam**

**Dinamarca y Noruega: Erik**

**Suecia y Finlandia: Viktor**

**Lituania y Polonia: Aleska**

**Peru y Bolivia: Juan Pablo**

**Colombia y Ecuador: Maria Laura**

** y : Maria Paula**

**Turquia y Grecia: Karsten y Tarik**

**Kami: Muy bien Yao! n-n**

**China: Me utilizastearu?!**

**Mi-kun: seguridad!**

***entran guardias***

**China: Sueltenme-aru!**

**Kami: -_-U**

**Mi-kun: disfruten el capitulo!**

Chapter 5

_-Les declaramos la guerra en el futbol!-dicen la mujeres enojadas_

_Las chicas al decir esto, se alejan enojadas de los chicos. Estos, en cambio quedaron impactados por la declaración de guerra._

_-estamos muertos...-dice Alexsander asustado_

_-Por que dices eso, Mon amour Alexsander?-dice Fréderick_

_-Por que cuando las chicas se enojan...-dijo Angelo- Son unos mounstros..._

_*tragos secos de los hombres*_

-_-_-_-_-_-Mientras con las mujeres-_-_-_-_-_-

-Grupo!-dice Maria Helena

Todas las chicas se formaron para hacer un circulo, de esa forma empezaron a decidir los puestos.

-Miren...-dice maria helena- Yo, Daisy y Lilliam seremos delanteras...

-Yo?-pregunta Lilliam insegura- Yo no juego mucho...

-No importa!-dice Daisy- Pero necesitamos que saques, solo en este partido, la personalidad de tu papá. Queremos que los asustes como nunca...

-Esta bien!-dice Lilliam concentrada

-Ustedes*mira a Aleska, Meiko y a Jeanne* seran centro-campistas, Bien?-dice Daisy

-Ok!-dicen las chicas

-Ché, y ustedes...*mira a Maria Helena y a Maria Laura*-seran defensas-

-Bien-dicen las nombradas

-Pero...-dice Meiko

-Que pasa, Meiko?-pregunta Daisy

-Bueno, todas tenemos un puesto, pero nadie es arquero-dice meiko un poco preocupada.

-no te preocupés-dice Maria Helena relajada- Tengo TODO... Pensado!

Maria helena junto con Daisy se fueron del circulo, dejando a unas compañeras muy confusas. Maria Helena y Daisy se dirijieron hacia el grupo de los hombres que tambien estaban planificando para el partido. Los chicos, al verlas acercarse, algunos se colocaron palidos (Alexsander, Juan Pablo, Roger y Angelo), mientras que los demas solo las veian con caras de pocos amigos.

-Y bien? Que quieren?-pregunta Andrew mientras se cruza de brazos

-Mirá, nos falta un jugador...-empezo Maria Helena seria

-Asi que ustedes nos tienen que dar uno-dice Daisy con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-No era que solo ustedes nos iban a ganar, o solo eran palabras vacias?-dice Tarik con una risa pesada

*venita enojada*-Mirá...-dice Maria helena un tanto enojada por el comentario de Tarik- Vos empezaste con toda esta boludes, asi que tenés que cumplir, me entendés o eres muy tonto para no poder comprender?

-Tu quien te crees!-dice Tarik enojado-Ni muerto te vamos a d...

-Mejor hazlo, idiota-le susurra Angelo a Tarik

-Eh?! Y por que deberia hacerlo?-dice un poco ofendido Tarik por como le dijo Angelo

-Tu no querras ver la cara de enojada de la Mane...-dice Angelo mientras mira disimuladamente a Maria Helena

-Eh...*la mira*

-Podrian apurarce-Dice Daisy con su tipica sonrisa

-Ya quermos jugar el partido-dice Maria helena-*cara malevola* Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando le saquemos la cresta a todos ustedes!

*traga seco*

-Bien, bien!-dice ya un poco cansado por la demora Fréderick- A quien van a elegir, Mane?

-Mm...-piensa un rato Maria helena- A A...

-Espera!-le dice Daisy mientras le tapa la boca

-Pero que tenés, Daisy?-dice Maria helena molesta de que la callaran.

-Hay que elegir a ...-dice seria Daisy mientras que lo ultimo se lo susurra al oido

-A el?-dice incredula Maria Helena

-*asiente con una sonrisa*

-Vos estas segura?-pregunta un poco indecisa Maria helena- El es un poco...

-Ve..., no te procupes-dice Daisy con autosuficiencia- Ya pense en todo, nos va a ayudar mucho!

-Esta bien...-dice Maria Helena retomando la decisión- Elegimos a Karsten!

-A Karsten!?-dice todos los chicos impactados por la decicion de las chicass

-Aja!-dice Daisy

-Pfff...Jajajajajajaja!-se rien los chicos

-Daisy-dice preocupado Angelo- Te sinetes bien?

-Ustedes ya perdieron al elegir a mi hermano!-se rie Tarik.

-*se despierta* Que... sucede?-dice Karsten depertando

-Mejor callate, Tarik!-dice Maria Helena- *mira a Karsten* Ven Karsten, vamonos...

-Bueno...-dice un poco somñoliento el chico

Maria helena, Daisy y Karsten se dirijieron donde estaban sus compañeras de equipo. Las chicas al verlos llegar con Karsten no creian que iban a jugar con el. Karsten, de inmediato se dirijio a unas bancas que habian cerca y se acosto a dormir. Las chicas solo pudieron pensar ''estamos perdidas''

-Pero por que lo eligieron!-susurra un poco enojada Maria Laura.

-Tranquilizate-la intenta calmar Maria Paula- Pero de verdad, wey. Por que lo eligieron?

-Mirá-dice maria helena- Yo iba a elegir a Andrew o a Angelo, pero Daisy me hiso elegirlo!

Todas las chicas, al escuchar esto, dirijieron sus miradas a Daisy, la cual solo se quedo mirando a Meiko.

-Etto...-dice un poco nerviosa Meiko- Sucede algo malo, Daisy-san?

-Meiko, tengo que hablar contigo-dice Daisy- A solas...

-Eh... Bueno-dice Meiko

Meiko y Daisy se alejan del grupo de chicas, las cuales solo se de dedicaro a hacer una estrategia para el partido.

-Meiko, como tu sabes, Karsten es muy dormilon, no?-dice seria Daisy

-Aja!-dice Meiko mientras asiente con la cabeza

-Mira-prosigue Daisy- Yo se que Karsten y tu son muy buenos amigos, verdad?

-Bueno...-dice meiko con una sonrisa- Yo, Karsten y Tarik nos conocemos desde que somos pequeños, asi que si

-Esa amistad nos podria servir-dice Daisy analizadoramente

-Servir? Para que?-dice Meiko confusa

-Necesito que hagas algo para que Karsten este despierto todo el partido y protega el arco..

-Pero como podria hacer eso?-dice Meiko

-Tengo una idea..-dice Daisy- Pero no se si te gustara...

-digame-le pide Meiko a Daisy

-Bueno...tienes que hacer esto...-le dice Daisy mientras le empieza a susurrar su idea

*sonrojo*

-te parece?-le dice Daisy a Meiko depues de susurrarle su idea

-Tengo que hacer eso?-dice Meiko roja como un tomate

-*asiente Daisy*

-*suspiro* Bueno, lo hare-dice resignada Meiko con un gran rubor en la cara

-Me pareze bien- dice Daisy- Pero no hay necesidad de que sea en la boca, puede ser en la mejilla

-Ok...-dice meiko

-Ahora le voy a avisar a Karsten-dice Daisy mientras se aleja de meiko

-''ahora en que me fui a meter...'''-piensa meiko

Daisy se dirijio hacia donde estaba Karsten y lo desperto de sus ''siesta''.

-Hola Karsten!-dice con una sonrisa daisy

-Eh...-dice Karsten-*se frota los ojos*- Hola Daisy

-Preparado para el partido?-le pregunta Daisy

-*bostezo* Si..., un poco- dice Karsten

-Mira- dice Daisy seria de repente- Nosotras necesitamos que los chicos no nos hagan ningun Gol, entiendes?

-*asiente*

-Pero como te conozemos...- dice Daisy- Te tengo una propuesta...

-Y cual seria esa... propuesta?-dice ya un poco mas interesado Karsten

-Si tu te matienes despierto todo el partido y no permites que te hagan algun gol y ganamos el partido...-dice Daisy- Meiko te dara un beso en la mejilla.

*pasan los segundos*

-QUE?!-dice Rojo Karsten sin creerselo

-Eso-dice Daisy- pero solo con esas condiciones, entiendes?

-Completamente!-dice completamente lucido Karsten

-Me alegro!-dice Daisy.

Daisy y Karsten se dirijen donde estan las demas chicas. Las chicas quedaron impactadas de ver a un Karsten tan... depierto. Todas, disimuladamente, veian a Meiko, que estaba con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Muy Bien!- exclama Maria laura- Todas saben como jugar?

- Espera, espera, espera!- exclama Aleska- O sea como que tengo que hacer algo, no? Ue hacia yo?

-*suspiro* Aleska- Dice Lilliam- Tu eres defensa, Aleska

- Ya- Dice Aleska- Pero como que hace eso?

*caida a lo anime*

- De verdad no sabes que es un defensa?-dice Jeanne un poco, pero muy poco enojada

-Bueno- Dice Aleska- Como que yo no juego mucho futbol y tampoco veo mucho, como que eso no es nada cool.

-*aura Maligna*

-Sujeten a la Mane!-grita Maria Laura a las chicas

Todas las chicas sujetan a una muy enojada marioa helena que queria matar a Aleska

-PERO COMO MIERDA NO SABES QUE ES UN DEFENSA?!- exclama enojda Maria helena

-Ya, ya, ya! Mane-san, Relajase!- le dice Meiko a Maria helena- Aleska-san, Un defensa es la persona que ayuda a defender el arco, entiendes?

-Ah... asi que era eso?-dice Aleska

-Si Aleska- dice Daisy

El equipo de las chicas empezo a hablar sobre su estrategia de juego hasta que llego Luciano (Brasil).

-_**meninas bem!*-**_ dice Luciano

*mirada fea de Karsten a Luciano*

-Y chico...- corrije Brasil- Ya va a empezar el partido, estan listas?

-Por supuesto!-dice todas las chicas, y Karsten euforicamente

Todos se dirijieron al medio de la cancha de futbol. El equipo de los hombres y el equipo de las chicas, y Karsten, se colocaron frente a frente.

-Los capitanes de los equipos, de un paso adelante!- exclama Luciano

Maria helena, con cara de ''yo soy muy bakan y grossa'' dio un paso adelante ,mientras coloca sus manos en sus caderas. Mientras que Angelo con una cara que dice ''Soy el hijo de España. Te voy a ganar, idiota!'' dio tambien un paso adelante

- El partido durara 45 minutos- dice Luciano- Yo sere su arbitro, todos entienden?

*todos asiente*

-Bien, quien empeza primero?-pregunta Maria helena

-decidamoslo por Piedra, Papel o tijera-dice Angelo

-Ya!-dice Maria Helena.

-Piedra...!-dice Angelo mientras mueve la mano

-Papel!-dice Maria helena preparando su super movimiento

- O tijera..!- gritan los dos

*silencio*

-Jajajajaja! Ya les ganamos!- exclama Tarik.

-Mm... Calláte Tarik!-dice enojada Maria helena mientras se dirije a su equipo.

-Muy bien...-dice Luciano- Todos listos?

Todos los alumnos se colocan en sus puestos y asineten con la cabeza

-Entonces... Que comienze el partido!

*pito*

Angelo, al ser delantero, toma la pelota y la va pateando. Maria helena, le intenta quitar la pelota, pero es interceptado por el y Angelo se la tira a Andrew, que tambien es delantero. El la patea hasta que se cruza con Lilliam, la cual se la quita. Todas las chicas se colocaron feliz al tener la pelota en su poder. Lilliam corrio con la pelota hasta que se cruzo con Fréderick, el cual le coloco una cara completamente Francia. Fréderick le quito la pelota a Lilliam, y se la paso a Tarik. El la pateo y llego casi al arco, pero a el se la quito Meiko. Meiko se la tiro a Aleska, la cual solo la pateo mandandola afuera

-Pero que hisiste Aleska?!- la reta Maria helena

-Es que... es que...-dice nerviosa Aleska

-*suspiro* No importa-le dice Maria helena- Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Si mi capitan!-dice Aleska

Erik es el que tira la pelota. El se la tira a Viktor, el cual se dirije a la porteria, pero Maria Laura y Maria Paula se la quitan. Las chicas se van ayudando hasta que Amadeus se la quita. Amadeus se la tira a Andrew. El correr un buen trecho pero es intersectado por Lilliam, entonces Andrew se la tira a Angelo. Angelo corre hacia la porteria. Karsten que estaba muy atento, se prepara para recibir el pelotazo. Pero Angelo en vez de patearla, se da la vuelta y hace '' La chilena''. Karsten no pudo hacer nada, ya que cuando se dio cuenta, la pelota ya habia entrado al arco. Todos los chicos fueron a felicitar a Angelo.

-Hey!-grita Maria helena enojada- Esa maniobra es de mi mamá!

El partido se reaunodo. Ahora Daisy tenia la pelota. Ella iba esquivando a todos los jugadores con una agilidad increible, dejando claro que ella era hija de Alemania y de Italia. Ella llego hasta al arco, pero no espero encontrarse con que Alexsander era el arquero. Daisy al verlo, empezo a correr como buena hoja de Italia que era. Alexsander solo se rio un poco y tiro la pelota. La pelota iba dirijida a Juan Pablo. Juan pablo atrapó la pelota y despues se la tiro a Viktor. El, se la tiro a Erik, pero Lilliam lo intersepto y se la quito. Lilliam dejo todo al mundo impresionado, ya que sus maniobras eran completamente geniales. Ella avanzo hasta que se cruzo con Amadeus. El se la intento quitar, pero no pudo, ya que ella le coloco una cara de cachorrito nivel 1000. El sin resistirse, la dejo pasar como todo buen caballero lo haria, pero solo recibio un buen grito de parte de sus compañeros de equipo. Lilliam, en cambio siguio con la pelota, mientras que esquivaba a Riger, Viktor y a Juan Pablo. Justo cuando ella iba a llegar, se cruzo con Alexsander que coloco una cara peor que la de un Rusia psicopata. Ella asustada se la tiro a la unica persona que (por ahora) no le tenia miedo a las caras de Alexsander: Maria helena. Ella agarrando la pelota, demostro su gran capasidad de jugar a la pelota, gracias al arduo entrenamiento de sus papas y de su tio Gilbert. Ella llego hasta el arco y hiso una, como decirlo, una Perfecta Chilena, hasta le salieron brillitos al hacerla. La pelota entro justo al medio del arco, dejando impactado a Angelo, que empezo a comparar su chilena contra la de Maria helena. Al ya hacer el gol, todas las chicas se dirijieron a abrazar a maria helena, en cambio ella, saco su lado egocentrico

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se rie Maria Helena- Eso es una Chilena, Weon! Es que como no la iba a hacer tan grandiosamente perfecta si YO soy tan grossa! JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-_-_-_-_-_Mientras, con carlitos-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Asi que si le gregamos esto a esta formula, esto llegaria a...-dice el profesor mientras Carlitos coloca ''atencion''. El escribe en su cuaderno hasta que siente una fuerza misteriosa que siente su rulito.

-Calo, que sucede?- pregunta Thiago a su amigo trasandino

-Oh no...-murmura Carlitos-

-pero que pasa, calo?-pregunta preocupado Thiago

-La Mane...-dice carlitos

-Que paso con ella, _**padrinho****_- pregunta ahora berdaderamente procupado Thiago

-Ella... saco su lado Grosso- Grita asustado Carlitos

-Oh no...-dice Thiago ahora temblando

-_-_-_-_-Mientras en el partido-_-_-_-_-_-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! Se rie Maria helena

-*face Palm* oh no...-murmura Angelo

-Que sucede, Angelo?-le pregunta Erik a Angelo

-La Mane saco su lado Grosso-dice Angelo- eso pasa

-Y... eso es muy malo?-pregunta ahora Amadeus

-Eso es terrible, bastardo-dice Angelo

El partido continua. Ahora ya todo iva mu parejo hasta que Daisy, de la nada empezo a durar mas con la pelota y a llegar cada vez mas cerca del arco. Ella jugaba fenomenalmente y siempre las que la defendia de que alguien se la quitaran eran Jeanne y Meiko. Pero tambien los chicos llegaban con las pelotas. En ese punto, los que mas resaltaban defendiendo eran Karsten (por impresion de todos), Maria Laura, maria Paula (eran un duo ejemplar) y, que nadie se lo creia, Aleska. Ella utilizaba su super cool tecnica: Hacerle sancadilla a los chicos. Lo raro fue que no recibio ninguna tarjeta.

Daisy antes de llegar al arco se encontro con Roger y con Juan Pablo. Ella los esquivo a los dos, pero se encontro con un gran obstaculo: Angelo. Ellos mientras corrian se miraban alos ojos. Ella le hiso una carita re-tierna y lo dejo O.K. Ella se acerco rapidamente al arco y tiro la pelota fuertemente haciendo que ella hisiera un gol. La chica siguieron celebrando, mientras que los chicos les ampezaba a salir un aura deprimente.

-Jajajaja!-se reian las chicas

-JAJAJAJAJ!- se reia maria helena- Que ellos nos iban a ganar! Que sueñen los boludos!

Los ultimos 15 minutos fueron realment expactantes, ya que Andrew se empezo a lucir. El fue esquivando a Lilliam, Daisy, jeanne (apenas) y Meiko. Cuendo se cruzo con maria helena, se empezaron a quitar la palota a cada rato. Era como si estuvieran bailando tango. Pero al final salio ganado Andrew ya que Andrew hiso que se le enredaran los pies y la hiso caer, haciendo que Maria helena se enojara. El llego hasta el arco y la tiro fuertemente haciendo gol. Los chicos empezaron a felicitar a Andrew, el cual estaba completamente

-Miren lo que puede hacer el hijo de los imperios Britanicos y Americanos!- exclama Andrew

Justo cuando iban a seguir con el partido, termino el tiempo. Al final, todos decidieron irse a penales para poder terminar el empate. Primero empezaron los hombres

Erik: Fallo

Tarik: Fallo (por la super tecnica de Aleska)

Viktor: Fallo (no le importo fallar)

Amadeus: fallo

Andrew: Fallo

Fréderick: fallo

Roger: Fallo

Juan pablo: Fallo

Angelo: Fallo

Alexsander: Fallo ( de nuevo por Aleska)

Mientras que las mujeres...

Maria helena: Fallo (se enojo y empezo a decir puros garabatos argentinos y chilenos)

Meiko: Fallo

Daisy: Fallo

Jeanne: Fallo

Maria paula: Fallo

Maria Laura: fallo

Lilliam: fallo

Karsten: fallo

Aleska:...

Al momento de tocarle tirar la pelota Aleska camino relajadamente hacia donde estaba la pelota y la empezo a ver. Todas las chicas pensaban ''estamos perdidas''

-Que tengo que hacer ahora?-pregunta Aleska

-La tienes que patear, Aleska-le dice Jeanne a Aleska

-Ah...*la patea* Pero eso es muy poco cool

Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados ya que ella... HABIA ECHO UN GOL!? Todas las chicas y Karsten se tiraron a brazar a Aleska, kla cual no entendia nada. Mientras que los chicos se deprimieron.

Despues del partido, todos se fueron a colocar ropa de calle y fueron a celebrar la victoria de las chicas. Al final, no hubo ningun rencor por parte de los hombres hacia las mujeres, ya que, era solo un partido de futbol. Ellos se juntaron en la pieza de Angelo y Andrew y colocaron musica y llevaron un poco de cimida. Ahi todos conversaron y rieron hasta que Daisy Hablo...

-Muy bien, meiko- Habla Daisy- Tienes que cumplir con tu promesa

Al decir esto todos se callaron y se colocaron espectantes por lo que seguia. Meiko y Karsten se empezaron a ruborizar.

-Que promesa, Daisy?-pregunta Angelo a Daisy

-Ah... El beso entre Karsten y Meiko

Al escuchar esto, Tarik, que estaba bebiendo jugo, lo escupio mojando a Roger, haciendolo enojar, pero paso rapido. Todos se colocaron alrededor de Meiko y Karsten, haciendo que se ruborizaran mucho mas.

Meiko nerviosa, se fue acercando lentamente a la mejilla de karsten, el cual estaba a punto de explotar por como estaba su cara. Mientras, Tarik, no pudo cotrolar sus celos e intento separar a los dos, pero Aleska, de nuevo hiso su super tecnica, haciendo que meiko se corriera y por accidente, le diera un beso en la boca a Karsten. Todos al ver esto tuvieron reacciones reacciones distintas. Mientras las mujeres suspiraban a daban pequeño grititos tipicos de Fans, los hombres hacian caras de asco, menos tarik que, al caerse, se pego en la cabeza y se desmayo. Meiko, en cambio al darse cuenta de lo que hiso, se coloco roja como un tomate bien maduro y se desmayo.

-OH no!- exclama maria helena hasta que ve que Meiko se desmayo- Ayudenme a levantar a Meiko!

Maria helena y Agelo lebantaron a Meiko y la llevaron a su cuarto, asi haciendo que la pequeña fiesta terminara.

**Fin chapter 5**

**Kami: Les gusto, les gusto! *emocionada***

**Mi-kun: Mas les vale. Estubimos toda la tarde escribiendo este capitulo**

**Kami: Ya, ya. Mejor vamos a las explicaciones**

**meninas bem!*-: Muy bien Chicas!**

**padrinho**- Compadre**

**Chilena: Una chilena, media chilena o chalaca es una maniobra en el fútbol que consiste en patear el balón alto, con el cuerpo formando 90° con la vertical, elevando las piernas hacia adelante y empujando el balón sobre el cuerpo mientras se está suspendido de espalda en el aire, sin apoyarse en el suelo. Se considera un lujo realizar esta maniobra correctamente, más aún cuando se logra el cometido de convertir un gol.**

**Kami: Manden un review con comentarios o criticas constructivas**

**Mi-kun: O sino, Un frances lo violara, un ruso los matara sadicamente y un chico les pegara con un wok**

**Kami: Nos vemos**


	8. Chapter 6

**Kami: *entra toda feliz por la puerta* Hola a todos!**

***se ve un grupo de personas (Fans y los hijos de las naciones) con antorchas y tenedores gigantes***

**Maria helena: Ataquela!**

**Kami: Kya!*corre***

***todos salen persiguiendo a Maria helena, menos Mi-kun y Meiko***

**Mi-kun y Meiko: -_-u**

**Mi-kun: Bueno... Hola a todos!**

**Meiko: Perdonen a Kami-san por no publicar, es que ella esta en el ultimo periodo de notas, y por eso no pudo escribir...**

**Mi-kun: *murmura* Y por que tambien le daba flojera...**

**Kami: *le lanza su zapato* Hey?! Ó-Ó**

**Mi-kun: *se soba un chichon*Bueno... desde ahora vamos a empezar con una pequeña entrevista a... Meiko!**

***aplausos***

**Meiko: Buenas noches Mi-kun-san. Como esta?**

**Mi-kun: Bien, y tu?**

**Meiko: Bien, gracias. *sonrisa***

**Kami: Empiezen la entrevista!**

**Mi-kun: Ok...Empezemos! Bueno... Yo solo tengo una pregunta.**

**Meiko: Cual es?**

**Mi-kun: *se acomoda unos lentes que se puso* Que sentiste con el beso que le diste a Karsten?**

**Meiko: ...**

***silencio***

**Mi-kun: Eh? Meiko?**

**Kami *termina de correr* Meiko? * la mueve***

***se desmaya Meiko***

**Kami: Agh! Se desmayo!**

**Mi-kun: Mejor vallamos a las explicaciones...**

***aparece Daisy con unos carteles***

**Latin hetalia ni hetalia nos pertenece, solo los hijos de estos. Algunos nombres salen en otros fics, pero nosotros les colocamos las personalidades.**

**Argentina y Chile: Maria helena y Carlitos**

**USA y Uk: Andrew**

**Francia y Canada: Jeanne y Fréderick**

**Japon y Taiwan: Meiko**

**China y Rusia: Alexsander**

**Alemania y Italia del norte/ Veneciano: Daisy**

**España y Italia del sur/ Romano: Angelo**

**Hungria y Austria: Amadeus**

**Suiza y Liechtenstein: Lilliam**

**Dinamarca y Noruega: Erik**

**Suecia y Finlandia: Viktor**

**Lituania y Polonia: Aleska**

**Peru y Bolivia: Juan Pablo**

**Colombia y Ecuador: Maria Laura**

** y : Maria Paula**

**Turquia y Grecia: Karsten y Tarik**

***sale Daisy***

**Kami: Meiko? *la pica con un palito***

**Mi-kun: Corre capitulo!**

Chapter 6

Ya ha pasado un mes dede que todos entraron a clase. Todos ya estan muy a gusto en la academia y con esto, empiezan ya los periodos de pruebas. Ya todos en el curso de maria helena ya han hecho todos los examenes. Ya despues de haber entregado todas la pruebas, Maria helena, Meiko y Daisy se encontraban en la pieza de la ultima...

*aura deprimente*

-Por favor, Mane-san...- le dice Meiko a su amiga- no se coloque triste...

-~Ve~ Cierto Mane!- dice Daisy intentando animar a su amiga- No fue tan malo!

-Nada malo, Eh?- dice Maria helena ironica- ser la peor nota no es pa'na malo...

-Pero tampoco fue una mala calificación- le dice meiko

-~Ve~ es verdad! No fue Tan mala- dice Daisy enfatizando en la palabra Tan

*aura mas deprimente*

-Daisy!- le reprocha Meiko a Daisy

-No...-dice triste Maria helena- Ella tiene razon...

-Pero Mane-san!- dice Meiko- Usted es super buena alumna. Usted fue una de las mejores notas en el examen de Matematicas, Literatura y Musica, que fueron, en realidad, las asiganturas mas complicadas.

-Meiko...-le dice Maria helena a meiko con unos brillos en los ojos de esperanza.

-~Ve~ Meiko tiene razon!- dice efusivamente Daisy- Si tu aun la puedes mejorar!

-Teni razon!- dice ahora normalmente Maria helena- Como yo soy entera bakan, esto es solo una piedrita en mi camino!

-~Ve~ volvio nuestra Mane!- dice Daisy mientras se lanza a abrazar a Maria helena.

-Su...sueltame, Daisy!- dice avergonzada Maria helena por el abrazo- Me... estay... asficiando...

-Eh?!- dice Meiko al ver ya a una Maria Helena azul por el abrazo- Daisy! Suelte a la Mane!

-Eh?!- dice Maria Helena y Daisy al mismo tiempo

-Eh... Meiko, nos llamaste por solo nuestros nombres?- dice sin creerselo Maria helena

-Eh...*sonrojo* etto... yo...-dice nerviosa meiko

-*salta de la alegria*~Ve~! Meiko me llamo por mi nombre- canturrea feliz Daisy

-Da...Daisy-san...-dice meiko- No grite por favor...

-*puchero* Pero...

*tono de mensaje*

-Eh?- dice Maria helena

*tono de mensaje*

-~Ve...~- dice... ustedes ya saben

~tono de mensaje*

-Quien sera?- pregunta Meiko al ve su celular

-El mio es de Andrew- dice Maria helena con una pequeña sonrisa

-~Ve~ el mio tambien es de Andrew!- exclama Daisy

-Y el mio...-dice por ultimo Meiko

-Veamos que dice...-dice Maria helena mientras empieza a leer el mensaje

_**Hi Mane**__! Te quiero avisar de que todos los hombres en el curso quedamos de acuerdo en que como no celebramos hallowen, pensabamos de que como ya termino la semana de examenes, hicieramos algo... con todo el curso, __**of course!**_

_Nos vamos a reunir todos detras del gimnasio de la academia, cerca de la arboleda a las 21:30 Hrs._

_**Bye Bye!**_

_Andrew_

_P.D: Esta fiesta es con disfraz, pero no te preocupes en conseguirte, Jeanne se dedico a eso :D_

-Y que le escribio andrew-san? Mane-san- le pregunta meiko a la oji-verde (Maria helena)

- Que estoy invitada a una fiesta que van a hacer los hombres- respondio sencillamente Maria helena

-A mi me toco lo mismo!- dice Daisy

-A mi igual- dice Meiko.

-~Ve~ Que hora es?- pregunta Daisy

-Dejáme ver...

- le dice maria helena- Por la cresta!

- Pero que sucede, Mane?- pregunta Daisy

-son las 19:30 hrs!.- dice Maria Helena

- Oh no!- dice ahora preocupada Meiko

-~Ve..~ y que sucede con eso?- pregunta inocentemente Daisy

-Bueno...- le dice Meiko a la Peli-rubia (Daisy)- si no nos apuramos nos vamos a atrasar, y...

-Y Angelo se va a enojar contigo, eso pasa!- Dice Maria helena interrumpiendo a Meiko

-~Ve?~ Yo no quiero eso!- exclama daisy

-Entonces, apuráte!- le dice Maria Helena

-Ok!- doce Daisy mientras toma sus cosas y sale del cuarto

Maria helena, Meiko y Daisy se dirijieron al cuarto de Jeanne, que quedaba practicamente cerca. Las chicas tocaron la puerta de la habitacion de Jeanne y justo la dueña de la habitacion les abrio la puerta. Jeanne estaba usando el uniforme de la academia pero con que su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y tenia alrededor de su cuello una cinta para medir.

-Oh! Ya llegaron chicas!_ dice feliz jeanne- _**aller! aller!***_

La chicas entraron al cuarto de Jeanne. En si, el cuaro estaba parcialmente ordenado, exceptuando los disfraces que estaban colgados en unos fierros.

-Wow!- decia impresionada Daisy- Tu te dedicaste a hacer todo esto sola, Jeanne?

-**Oui...-**dice Jeanne- pero me entretengo al hacerlo, asi que no hay problem.

-Y usted los hace todos a medida?- pregunta ahora meiko mirando unos disfraces

-Claro!- dice Jeanne

-Espera, espera, espera...-dice maria helena sin entender- Tu teni todas las medidas de todas nosotras?

-Si...-responde jeanne

-Y como conseguiste las medidas?- pregunta de nuevo Maria helena

-SE-CRE-TO!- dice Jeanne mientras se coloca un dedo en la boca haciendo como silencio.

-Hm...-murmura no muy convencida Maria helena.

-~Ve~ y donde estan nuestros disfraces?- pregunta Daisy

-Oh! Si!- dice Jeanne- de inmediato se los traigo, **attendez-moi*!**

Jeanne desaparecio de la vista de las chicas al ir a buscar el vestido de las chicas. Meiko, Daisy y Maria helena, mientras, se dedicaron a ver los disfraces. La Gran mayoria eran de verdad hermosos. En ellos se notaba todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Jeanne al crearlos. Ellas esperaron como por 5 minutos y llego con tres trajes, cada uno con una funda negra para que no se ensuciaran.

-Bien! Bien!-dice Jeanne- aqui estan sus disfraces.

-Muchas gracias, Jeanne-san- dice Meiko mientras hace una reverencia hacia Meiko

-**soyez le bienvenu***

-Es que de verdad te pasate, Jeanne- le dice maria helena- Y... de que es mi disfraz?

-Ya lo descubriras~- dice canturreando Jeanne

-''esto me da mala espina''- piensa Maria helena

-~Ve~ Muchas gracias!*abraza a Jeanne* Pero si me disculpan, me tengo que ir a duchar.

-Oh! Nosotras tambien- dice Meiko

-Entonces... nos encontramos en tu cuarto?- pregunta jeanne mirando a Maria helena

-Claro, por mi no hay problema- dice Maria helena mientras se dirije hacia la puerta.

-Ok! Nos vemos!- se depide daisy para irse a su cuarto

Todas las chicas se dirijieron a sus repectivos cuartos. Cuando Mria helena y meiko llegaron a su cuarto, Maria helena le cedio el baño a Meiko primero, mientras ella chateaba por internet. Meiko ya al haberse duchado, arreglado y peinado, salio del baño. Su disfraz era de una sacerdotiza japonesa. Meiko ocupaba su cabello sulto como simpre, exceptuando de que solo utilizaba una flor en la cabeza (Meiko utiliza dos flores en la cabeza, como su madre). Despues, Maria helena entro al baño. Ella entro a la ducha. Despues ella saco de su funda s disfraz.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Mientras tanto, con Daisy y Jeanne-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-~ve...~ **questo bellisimo*, Jeanne-**Dice Daisy a Jeanne, con quien se encontro en el camino hacia el cuarto de Maria helena.

-Ya! Daisy! Haces que me ruborize! **par Dieu*- **dice jeanne un poco sonrojada

-~Ve...~

Ellas dos llegan al cuarto de Maria helena y meiko. Al golpear la puerta, Meiko les abrio y las dejo pasar.

-Wow Meiko! Te ves **magnifique*!-** exclama Jeanne al ver a Meiko

-Gra...Gracias, Jeanne-san-dice avergonzada Meiko

-~Y la Mane?~- pregunta Daisy mientras se sienta en la cama de Meiko

-Sigue en el baño...- le responde Meiko- Y... Daisy-san?

-~Ve?~ que sucede Meiko?- pregunta Daisy

-Usted no encuentra que su vestido es un poco... corto- dice Meiko sonrojada

Y en verdad, el vestido le llegaba hasta un poquito mas abajo del muslo. El disfraz de Daisy era de una campesina Alemana color verde. Las mangas y el pequeño delantal que tenia este eran blancas.

-~Ve~ yo encuentro que esta bien- dice Daisy

-Yo igual- responde Jeanne mientras se acomoda su peluca.

Jeanne estaba disfrazada de Maria Antonieta. El vestido era de un color blanco, con apliques dorados. Jeanne tambien se coloco una peluca blanca.

Mientras que meiko, Daisy y jeanne conversaban sobre los disfrazes, Maria helena saco su disfraz de su fubda. Maria helena, al ver su disfraz, ella...

-PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!-Griota Maria helena desde el baño

Las chicas, al escuchar los gritos de Maria helena, entraron corriendo al baño. Ahi, Maria Helena solo estaba cubierta por una toalla.

-Pero que sucede Mane?- pregunta preocupada jeanne

-Dime QUE es esto, Jeanne!- dice maria helena enfatizanto en la palabra que.

-Eh... Bueno... es un traje tipico de tu tía...-intenta escusarse Jeanne

-Eso ya lo se, pero por que tenia que ser Esto!- dice Maria helena con la tipica venita enojada en la cabeza

-~Ve~ Pero mane...*toma el traje* de verdad es bonito...-dice daisy a su amiga

-Si yo no digo que este feo...-dice maria helena- Pero... NI MURTA ME LO COLOCO!

-Pero Mane!- dice Jeanne- te verias **magnifique*** con el traje!

-Jeanne, no me vay'a convencer con decirme cosas lindas solamente- dice maria Helena mientras se cruza de brazos

-Bueno, entonces te convencere con esto!- dice Jeanne preparandose

*cara Moe nivel 8*

-NO me vas a convencer, Jeanne-dice tajante Maria helena

-Por favor, Mane-san- Le dice Meikoa Maria helena mientras le coloca otra carita Moe nivel 7

-Meiko- dice la ojiverde- no me vas a convencer con tus caritas...

-~Ve~ entonces tendremos que usar nuestra arma secreta...-dice Jeanne maliciosamente

-Y ahora que? Me van a colocar la ropa a traves de la fuerza?- dice Maria Helena

-Mm...-dice meiko- Es una buena idea, pero no.

-Entonces...-dice Maria Helena

-¡Daisy a ahora!- grita jeanne

-Qu..?!-dice Maria helena

*carita moe nivel 100 (menos que Lilliam ya que ella le gana a todos... menos a Chibitalia)*

-,,,,- Dice Maria helena con pose asustada mientras le corren gotas de sudor

-...-*miradas espectantes de meiko y Jeanne*

-...-se queda Maria helena-*suspiro* ...Ok...

-~Ve..!~ Ganamos- dice Daisy mientras salta de felicidad

-Si! Gritan de felicidad Jeanne y Meiko )esta ultima mas dicimuladamente)

-PEEEEROOOO...-siguio Maria Helena-con una condicion...

-**ce que vous voulez, Mane***- Dice Jeanne

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-10 minutos despues-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Las chicas ya habian salido del cuarto de Maria Helena y Meiko, y ahora se estaban dirijiendo donde seria supuestamente la fiesta. Todas ellas iban de forma silenciosa, ya que, si las pillaba algun profesor, o inspector (Australia), las castigarian y mandarian a llamar a sus padres. Todas ellas iban feliz de la vida hasta que Meiko hablo...

- Mane...-dice Meiko

-Si, Meiko?- pregunta con una sonrisa Maria Helena

-Eh...Etto...-dice meiko- esta segura de ir asi?

-Por supuesto!- dice Maria helena

-Claro que no lo esta!- dice enojada Jeanne

-Ya'po Jeanne- le dice Maria helena- No te enoji!

-Hmp!-dice Jeanne- como se te ocurra tapar mi hermosa cracion con esa horrible... *la queda mirando**la apunta con el dedo* horrible Capucha negra!

-~Ve... Jeanne, apuntar con el dedo es de mala educacion- le dice Daisy a Jeanne

-Ups! Perdon- se retracta la aludida- *mira a Maria helena* arruinaste tu disfraz!

-Ya no me moleti más-dice ya harta Maria helena- si nisiquiera se nota el disfraz!

-Por eso!- dice Jeanne- la cosa es que se note!

-Em...Jeanne-san...-intenta hablar Meiko

-Pero yo no quiero que se note!-le responde Maria helena.

-Mane...-dice ahora Daisy

-*suspiro* Mira...-dice Maria helena- me lo sacare cuando me de calor, ok? *le da la mano*

-*se queda pensativa*- Ok-dice Jeanne *acepta la mano*

Ya despues de que volviera la paz entre la Canado-Francesa* y la Argenti-chilena*, las chicas volvieron a caminar en silencio. Estubieron caminando como por unos minutos mas hasta que llegaron a la pequeña arboleda que tenia el colegio. Ahi, Roger y Erik las estaban esperando para decirles donde estaba donde hiba a ser la fiesta.

-pss...pss...-dice Roger intentando captar la atencion de las chicas

-~Ve~ miren! Ahi estan Roger y Erik!- dice Daisy avisando a sus amigas.

-Chicas! Vengan por aca!- les dijo Erik.

Roger usaba un traje tipico cubano, mientras que Erik usaba un traje de vikingo. Las chicas se acercaron a Erik y a Roger y los siguieron. Estuvieron caminando todos un buen rato, andentrandose en la arboleda. Todos ellos llegaron a la parte de atras del gimnasio. Ahí estaban Angelo (disfazado de torero) Lilliam (disfrazada de Heidi), Karsten (Disfrazado de Hercules), Tarik (disfrazado de Perseo), Maria Laura (se puso la ropa tipica Colombiana), Maria Paula (disfrazada de Mariachi), Amadeus (disfrazado de Bethoveen(era como obvio, no?)), Viktor (dosfrazado de Santa), Aleska (disfrazada de...Colegiala) y Juan Pablo (Disfrazado de un Rey inca).

-Mane!- le llama Maria Laura- *se acerca corriendo* Hola!

-Hola, Lauri!- saluda abimadamente- Te vei regia con eso

-Gracias!- responde Maria Laura

-Y tu disfraz?- pregunrta Maria Paula a Maria helena mientras ve es ''disfraz'' de maria helena

-Es este-dice Maria helena mientras se inspecc9na la capa negra

-Enserio?- dice no muy convencida Maria Laura

-*asiente*-Voy a donde Meiko, nos vemos!- dice Maria helena mientras se despide de Maria paula y maria Laura.

-Ok...-dice Maria Paula mientras se depide con la mano de Maria Helena

-Te apuesto $10 a que le obligaron a colocarse el traje de Rapa-nui...- le murmura Maria Laura a Maria Paula

-Trato hecho!- le dice Maria Paula cerrando el trato

Mientras, con Meiko y Daisy

-~Ve...~ Angie!- dice Daisy mientras salta a abrazar a Angelo

-Su...sueltame, Idiota!- le dice Angelo a Daisy

-~Ve...~ Pero...-dice triste Daisy

-No le diga idiota a Daisy-san, Angelo-san- le dice Meiko a Angelo

-Si'po!- le dice Maria helena que regreso de la conversacion con Maria Laura y Maria Paula.

-Hmp- dice Angelo mientras se cruza de brazos.

-*ojos llorosos* Angie...-dice Daisy

-...-se queda callado Angelo- *suspiro* Vale... **dispiace per come si tenta***

**-**~Ve...!~*lo abraza* No importa!- dice feliz Daisy

-*suspiro*- de Angelo

-Jijiji!- se rien Maria helena y Daisy.

-...Meiko...-dice Karsten mientras se acerca- te ves...

-*lo empuja* TE VES HERMOSA, Meiko!- le dice Tarik a Meiko empujando a Karsten.

-*sonrojo*em... Gracias, Tarik- dice Meiko con una sutil sonrisa

-Jejeje*sonrojo*- dice nervioso Tarik

-...- mirada fea de Karsten hacia Tarik

Justo en ese momento, Daisy (quien se separo de Angelo) y Maria helena toman a Meiko y se la llevan a un lugar un poco mas apartado.

-uhu...!- dice molestosamente Maria helena- Meiko mata-corazones!

-Ma...Mane-san!- dice sonrojada Meiko- No diga eso!

-~Ve...~ Pero Meiko, es la verd...

-*le tapa la boca* Sh..!- le dice Meiko a Daisy- Mejor vallamos a la fiesta...

-Ok...-dicen Daisy y Maria helena

Las chicas regresaron a donde estaban Traik y Karsten y estubieron conversando. De vez en cuando, Maria helena le tiraba una broma a meiko sobre lo de Rompe-corazones, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Meiko. Despues de una rato, Andrew (Disfrazado de Corsario, no pirata), Fréderick y Alexsander (se disfrazo de Ninja) llegaron a buscar a todos para mostrarles donde iba a ser la fiesta. Al llegar,Fréderick recibio un gran regaño por parte de su hermana por usar su ''atuendo'' (se disfrazo de Justin Bieber), mientras que Alexsander y Andrew se dirijieron primero a donde estaban Maria Helena, Meiko, Karsten, Tarik, Angelo y Daisy.

-HI! Mane!- dice Andrew

-Wow! Andy! Te vey bakan!- dice Maria helena apreciando el disfraz de Andrew

-*sonrojo* No... No es para tanto!-dice nervioso Andrew- Tu igual te ves bi...

-Mane!- dice Alexsander abrazando por la espalda a la chica

-A...Alex!- dice Maria helena- No me abrazi...!, pero eso si, a ti tambien te queda bakan el disfraz

-Pero si yo quiero que seas una conmigo!-dice con un puchero Alexsander- Asi que te tienes que empezar a acostumbrar, Da! Ah! Y gracias por el comentario-aru

-*mirada fea*Hey!-dice Andrew- ella dijo que la sueltes!

-Y que pasa si no lo hago?-dice Alexsander mientras mira con una sonrisa a Andrew- Pirata!

-...- todos hacen un silencio

*pelea de miradas entre Andrew y Alexsander**chispas**auras malvadas*

-Eh...chiquillos?-dice un tanto nerviosa Maria helena por el ambiente- Por...Por que no mejor nos muestran a todos donde es la fiesta?

-Ok!-dice Alexsander soltando a Maria helena

Alexsander, Andrew y Alexsander se dedicaron a mostrarles a todos donde era la fiesta y en esa fiesta que sucedio... pero esa historia es para otro capitulo...

Fin Chapter 6

**Meiko: Eh? Donde estoy?**

**Kami: Yay! Desperto!**

**Meiko: Eh... Mane-san. Me podria soltar, por favor?**

**Kami: Oh! Claro!Mi-kun: Ahora...* se acomoda los lentes* Contestanos...**

**Meiko: *sonrojo* bueno... en realidad no lo se... Pero... no fue tan malo. Pero igual no lo volvere a hacer.**

**Kami: Ok! Gracias por responder!**

**Mi-kun: y ahora con la pregunta de de Loca escritora:**

**Kami: *se encoje de hombres* En realidad no lo se... yo pensaba que el loco de los bolgs, pero he estado viendo ciertos videos que involucran a cierta persona awesome junto con la Naty. **

**Mi-kun: Asi que ustedes deciden! El locos de los blogs o esa persona Awesome?**

**Kami: respondan! Y ahora el diccionaria!**

***aparece Maria helena***

**Mane: Tengo que hacer esta wea?**

**Kami: solo hazlo no'ma!**

**Mane: Ok...**

**aller! aller!*: Vamos! Vamos!**

**attendez-moi*: Espérame**

**soyez le bienvenu*: De nada**

**questo bellisimo*: esta precioso**

**par Dieu*: Por Dios**

**magnifique*: magnifica**

**ce que vous voulez, Mane*: Lo que quieras, Mane**

**dispiace per come si tenta*: Perdon por como me comporte**

**Mane: Todo esto dicho por google!**

**Kami: Nos vemos en el otro capitulo y manden un review!**

**Mi-kun: Si no...**

**Meiko nunca nos dira que siente por Karsten!**


	9. Recuerdos del carrete

**Kami: Hola a todos! Bueno, me disculpo or no haber podido subir ultimamente en los dos fics que tengo. No he podido, por que mi querida hermana esta a punto de tener un veve (yay) asi que perdonenme. Hoy Mi-kun no va a estar ya que esta preparando todo para la llegada de mi hermanito manu!**

**Mi-kun:*aparece con un monton de cajas* Me trata trata como esclavo TT-TT**

**Kami: Calla *saca un latigo* a quieres que te pege?**

**Mi-kun: No, doña Camila!**

**Kami: Oki doki loki! Explicaciones!**

**Latin hetalia ni hetalia nos pertenece, solo los hijos de estos. Algunos nombres salen en otros fics, pero nosotros les colocamos las personalidades.**

**Argentina y Chile: Maria helena y Carlitos**

**USA y Uk: Andrew**

**Francia y Canada: Jeanne y Fréderick**

**Japon y Taiwan: Meiko**

**China y Rusia: Alexsander**

**Alemania y Italia del norte/ Veneciano: Daisy**

**España y Italia del sur/ Romano: Angelo**

**Hungria y Austria: Amadeus**

**Suiza y Liechtenstein: Lilliam**

**Dinamarca y Noruega: Erik**

**Suecia y Finlandia: Viktor**

**Lituania y Polonia: Aleska**

**Peru y Bolivia: Juan Pablo**

**Colombia y Ecuador: Maria Laura**

** y : Maria Paula**

**Turquia y Grecia: Karsten y Tarik**

**Mi-kun: Disfruten el capitulo, ya que yo no lo voy a disfrutar**

**Kami: Calla! Y anda a trabajar, Mierda!**

Chapter 7

Recuerdos...

*Quejidos de frustacion*

-Mierda...- dice Maria Helena mientras se refriega los ojos por el sueño y se toma La cabeza con una mano- Prometo nunca mas ir a un carrete o cualquer wea asi...

***Flashback***

-Wow!- Dicen todos los chicos al entrar donde seria la fiesta-

El lugar era una pequeña cabaña detras del gimnasio (supuestamente el sotano). Estaba totalmente decorada con globos y serpentinas. Tambien le habian instalado luces y un aparato para DJ.

-Pero como consiguieron todo esto?- pregunta impresionado Viktor al ver toda la decoracion de lugar.

-Bueno... Le preguntamos a cierta persona sobre como hacer fiestas en la academia...-conto primero Fréderick.

-Y despues le pregutamos a _**my Father**_si nos podria prestar cosas para fiestas...- siguio Andrew

-Y despues le pedi a _**моей маме***_ si me puede mandar todo lo que es decoracion- termino por contar Alexsander

-Oh...!- dice la gran mayoria de los hombre

-Le preguntaste a tu papa sobre como hacer una fiesta aqui, verdad?- le dice Maria Paula a Fréderick mientras ella se cruza de brazos.

-Jejeje... podria decirse que si...-dice Fréderick mientras se rasca su cabeza

*Face palm*- de verdad eri' weon...- le dice Maria helena a Fréderick

-~Pero Mane...~- dice melosamente Fréderick mientras abraza a Maria helena- ~Yo solo queria que la fiesta saliera bien~

-Sueltáme a las...-le dice enojada Maria Helena a Fréderick mientras le aparece un aura morada-

-Ok...Ok...-dice Fréderick soltandola

-Bueno... ¡A DISFRUTAR LA FIESTA!-grita Maria Laura dando comienzo a la fiesta

**(10 Minutos despues)**

*Aura deprimente*

-Y... que hacemos?- pregunta Jeanne a su hermano

-De verdad, Jeanne...- le responde Fréderick- No tengo Idea...

Mientras todos estaban conversando de algo, son ninguna personalidad fiestera. Llega sus vida la animadora de la fiesta.

-Ya llego la creadora de las fiestas ~Daze~!- dice una chica de cabello castaño claro tomado en una coleta al lado, con un divertido rulitos en la cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un color azul como el cielo y tenia una radiante sonrisa, pero lo que mas caracterizaba a la chica eran sus prominentes pechos.

-I..Iryna-san!- dice impresionada Meiko- Que esta haciendo aqui?!

-Un amigo mio me llamo para que animara esta fiesta, ~Daze~- dice Iryna mientras se dirije donde esta la maquina de Dj.

Iryna se coloca los audifonos y coloca el hit del momento: Oppa Gamgan Style

-MUUUUUUUY BIEN CHICOS! QUIEN QUIERE BAILAR?!- Dice totalmente animada Iryna mientras empieza a hacer remix y enciende la fiesta.

Todos empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la cancion, Mientras que Meiko ve con una gotita de sudor a la chica.

-~Ve...~ Que sucede, meiko?- preocupada Daisy a su amiga

-No pasa nada. Daisy- san...-dice Meiko

-Estay segura?- pregunta ahora Maria helena

-SI... no se preocupe, Mane-sa...-dice meiko pero es detenida por cierta persona.

-Ok...-dice Daisy mientras se aleja de las chicas- Angie! *lo abraza*

-Sueltame, Idiota!- se escucha la tipica frase de Angelo a lo lejos.

-*gotitas a lo anime*

-*le toca los pechos* te tengo, daze~- dice Iryna mientras abraza por la espalda a Meiko le toca los pechos.

-I...IRYNA-SAN!- dice totalmente ruborizada Meiko

-Daze~-dice Iryna

-WTF?!- Maria helena no podia tener otra cara.

-I...Iryna-san, suelteme!- dice meiko completamente roja

-~Pero...~-Dice Iryna

-Ya, Iryna- dice Alexsander llegando al grupo de las chicas- Dejala...

-Al!- dice Iryna mientras salta a abrazarlo- Como estas?

-*gotita a lo anime* Muy bien Iryna- dice Alexsander acostumbrado a los abrazos de ella- Y tu?

-Muy bien, ~Daze~- dice Iryna

-Eh...Alex?- dice Maria helena

-Oh?!- dice Alexsander- Mane. Ella es Iryna Sung Soon, hija de Corea del sur y mi tia, Ucrania.

-Un placer ~Daze~- dice Iryna estrechando su mano junto con la de Maria helena

-Y Iryna. Ella es Maria helena Hernandez. Hija de Argentina y Chile- dice con su tipica sonrisa Alexsander.

-Me caiste bien!- exclama Maria helena mientras le pasa el brazo por el hombro.

-~Daze~- exclama ahora Iryna copiando la accion de Maria helena

- Em... Iryn-san?- dice Meiko- Usted no deberia estar donde esta el Dj?

-**проклинати*! **– esclama Iryn llendose donde deberia estar- Nos vemos!

-*se despiede con la mano* Chau!- dice maria helena

*silencio*

-Jajajaja!- exclaman los tres al final

-De verdad Alex!- dice Maria helena- tu siempre me sorprendi!

-Esa es la idea, aru!- dice Alexsander dandole un abrazo de oso a Maria helena

-Jajajaja!- se Rien Meiko y Maria helena.

-Meiko!- se escucha a lo lejos una voz llamando a la nombrada.

-Tarik-san?- dice meiko- Que sucede**?**

-Em... Bueno... Yo...*sonrojo*- dice tartamudeando Tarik- Te... GUSTARIA BAILAR CONMIGO?!

-Que?- dice meiko- no le entendi

-Que... si te gustaria... bailar conmigo- dice Tarik mirando sonrojado hacia otro lado.

-*sonrojo* Eh?! Etto... **Hai**- dice meiko nerviosa- Me encantaria, Tarik

-De... De verdad?!- dice enrusiasmado Tarik

-Claro- dice Meiko con una sutil sonrisa, causando un sonrojo en el chico

-Entonces que esperamos?!- dice Tarik tomando de la mano a meiko y se la lleva corriendo

-No tan rapido, Tarik!- dice meiko mientras es arrstrada por Tarik.

-Jajajaja!- se rien Alexsamnder y Maria helena.

-Y bueno...- dice Alexsander- Te gus...?

-Mane!- dice Andrew asercandose a Maria helena- Como lo estas pasando?

-La raja, Andy!- dice Maria Helena con una sonrisa.

-Eh?!- dice Andrew sin entender

-*suspiro* Lo estoy pasando muy bien- dice Maria helena

-Oh! Que bueno!- dice Andrew- **Hey! Do you Like...?**

-Espera!- le dice Alexsander a Andrew con una cara poco amigable- Yo estaba primero...

-Pero no importa quie esta primero, el que lo pide gana!- dice Andrew colocando tambien una cara poco amigable

Mientras que Andrew y Alexsander tenian una pelea de miradas, con chispas y todos. Maria helena solo miraba con la tipica cara de :''No otra vez...''. Mientras estos estaban en su circulo. Una persona mas o menos conocida para la chica se acercaba sigilosamente.

*Ambiente tenso*

-Em... Chiquillos...- dice Maria helena intentando amenguar la tension del ambiente- No tienen que pelear...

-Pero mane!- dice Alexsander- Yo quiero bailar contigo! Como siempre...- dice Alexsander

-Pero yo tambien quiero bailar con ella, **Bloodly Idiot!-** le dice Andrew a Alexsander

-Como me llamaste, **Báichī *?**- dice Alexsander vcon una cara mas terrorifica que la de su padre.

-**Bloodly Idiot**!- dice Andrew retando a Alexsander

-Em... Chiquillos no peleen...- dice Como por decima vez Maria helena

-Jajajajaja!- se escucha una voz detras de ellos mas o menos escandalosa- Mejor no peleen, Boludos de mierda! Ya que Yo voy a bailar con mi Mane!

-Por la cresta...- murmura por lo bajo Maria Helena mientras se tapa la cara con una mano.

-Mane!- dice Carlos mientras abraza por la espalda a Maria helena.

-Que me solti, weon!- dice Maria helena pegandole a Carlos

-~Pero Mane...~- dice en un puchero Carlos.

-Calláte, weon!- dice Maria helena

*carita de borrecho deollado*

-*suspiro* Bueno...Andrew, este es mi hermano. Carlos. Alex... tu ya lo conoci...- dice maria helena presentandole a sus amigos su hermano

-Un gusto!- dice Andrew mientras le intenta dar la mano a Carlos para saludarlo

-...-*mirada penetrante*- Vos eres hijo del cejon de mierda, verdad?- dice Carlos mientras dice eto con veneno.

-*sudor frio* Un placer conocerlo...- dice Andrew retirando su mano y mirando a Carlos con una sonrisa forsada.

-Hola Carlos!- dice animadamente Alexsander con su sinrisa.

-Oh! Ho...Hola Alexsander- dice Carlos mientras no ve de buena forma a Alexsander

-...Ufufu...- dice Alexsander con una sonrisa

-Weeeeno Mane! Vamonos de aqui!- dice Carlos mientras toma la mano de su hermana y se la lleba de ahi

-Ya'po Calo! Sueltame!- dice Maria helena mientras le pega con la mano que tiene libre a su hermano.

-Nop!- dice Carlos

-Entonces...- dice Maria helena mientras se levanta un poco su capa

*Pisotazo*

-...-

-Mi pie!- dice Carlitos mientras se tira al suelo y grita de dolor.

-Lo que te pasa por ser weon, idiota!- le grita Maria helena mientras se separa de su hermano y se va.

-Mane, espera!- dice Carlitos intentando alcanzar a Maria Helena, pero en vez de eso agarra la capa de esta y la tira.

-Pero que...?!- exclama Maria helena antes de quedarse helada.

Antes de que Maria helena pudiera hacer algo, Carlos tira la larga capa negra de la chica, haciendo que se soltara y se callera, dejando ver el atuendo de Maria helena. Maria helena estaba disfrazada nada mas ni nada menos que de pascuence (por conveniencia de Maria Laura). Ella al darse cuenta de que su disfraz habia sio descubierto por todos, no hiso mas que mirar de mala forma a Carlitos y pegarle en sus ''regiones vitales''.

*10 minutos despues*

-Em... Carlitos... estas bien?- pregunta Maria Paula al hermano de su amiga

-*levanta lentamente el pulgar*

-OK!- dice Maria Paula mientras se va donde Maria Helena- Hey Mane, no crees que te encabronaste mucho con eso, wey?

-Na... Esta bien.-dice de lo mas normal Maria helena- Le he dado tundas peores.

-*trago seco* Orale...- dice Maria Paula

-Pauli!- dice Maria Laura- la paga?

-Ok...*saca 10$* aqui esta!- dice un poco enmuruñada Maria paula

-Muchas grcias por hacer negocions contigo, querida Pauli!- dice Maria Laura mientras guarda su dinero.

-Jajajaj!- se rien Maria Helena por la cara de maria paula.

-Y... que paso con tu hermano, Mane?- pregunta Maria Laura a la nombrada.

-Lo que paso es que es un weon de mierdo, eso pasa- dice Maria Helena adquiriendo un tono mas... enojado.

-Oka...-dice Maria Paula

-~Ve...~ Mane!- dice Daisy acercandose a su amiga

-Que pasa?- pregunta Maria helena.

-Mane!- llega gritando Lilliam junto a Daisy- Te ves muy bien con ese traje, Mane!

-Jejeje... Gracias...-dice avergonzada Maria helena

-~Ve...~ vamos a bailar?- pregunta Daisy a las chicas

-Claro!- dixcen Todas las marias y Lilliam.

Al final, todas laschicas del curso se juntaron y empezaron a bailar, pero despues de un rato Daisy, Maria helena y Aleska fueron las que se quedaron solas. La primera en separase de sus compañeras fue Lilliam ya que ''bethoveen'' le pidio una pieza de baile, como todo buen caballero que es. Despues se fueron separando Meiko, quien estubo escapando de las peleas que tenian Tarik y Karsten por bailar con ella; Maria Paula y Maria Laura, quienes le quitaron el puesto de Dj a Iryna y empezaron a colocar pura musica latina (a favor de los hijos de los latinoamericanos). Despues Jeanne empezo a bailar con su hermano (quien le coqueteaba a cada rato). Dejando solo a Maria helena, Daisy y a Aleska solas.

-~Ve...~ y ahora que hacemos?- pregunta Daisy

-O sea pero como que no se!- exclama Aleska moviendo exagerandamente las manos

-BU...-exclama Maria helena

-Kesesese! Ya llego el asombroso yo para aegrar el dia!- exclama una voz en el techo de la pequeña casa.

-~Ve?~exclama Daisy abriendo como platos los ojos

-Kesesese!- se rie Gilbert mientras salta aterrizando al lado de las chicas (Maria helena, Daisy y Aleska)

-Pero que haci aqui, Tio Gil?-pregunta Maria helena a Prusia

-Tu que crees? Por supuesto que para que mi asombrosa personase divierta esta fiesta!- dice Gilbert mientras saca de una mochila que traia unas botellas de cerveza alemana

-~Ve...~ trajiste cerveza, tio?- pregunta Daisy

-Claro! En una fiesta no puede faltar la bebida!- dice Gilbert mientras abre con los dientes una y se la bebe alfrente de Maria helena y Daisy

-...- Maria helena y daisy solo se quedan calladas, con la boca echa agua por la cerveza

-Quieren?- dice Gilbert mientras les entrega a cada una (menos Aleska, ya que se habia ido donde Erick y Viktor)

-~Ve...!~ yo quiero!- dice Daisy tomando una

-Yo...tambien quiero una!- dice maria helena

-...-Carlitos solo estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de chichones por la golpiza que la habia dado su Hermana- *movimiento del rulito* Pero que...?

Carlitos al levantarse se da cuenta de que su querida hermana estaba a punto de tomarse una deliciosa y refrescante cerveza, a no ser por que su hermano se la quito antes de que el liquido le llegara a su boza.

-Tu no vas a tomar, mane!- dice Carlos

-Pero calo...-dice con un puchero maria helena

-Nada de pero!- dice Carlos maduramente- Mejor yo me la tomo...

Y dicho y hecho, Carlos se tomo de un solo trago la cerveza de Maria helena, dejando con los ojos como platos

-Ah...!- dice carlros mientras se termina la botella- Tio! No le de de beber a la mane!

-Ok!- dice Gilbert- Perdon Mane...

-Pero que mierda?!- dice maria helena

-Ah...!- exclama daisy ahora despues de beber su cerveza- Tio! Otra!

-Aqui tienes, Daisy, Kesese!- dice Gilbert dandole otra cerveza a su sobrina

-Pero por que le dan a Daisy si yo soy mayor?!- dice sin comprender Maria helena

-Por que si, mane!- dice su hermano!

Despues de una pequeña discucion que tuvo maria Helena y su hermano, quedaron de que ella no hiba a tomar, solo podia beber jugos, por molestar de ella.

(1 hora despues)

Despues de que el asombroso y sexy Gilbert haya llegado a la fiesta, cambio toda la direccion de la Fiesta, y mas si fue en una hora. El trajo, junto a la cerveza, Ron y Vino. Vodka no trajo por que le recordaba a cierta persona que le caia mal (incertese aqui Rusia). Al traer esto Prusia, causo que hubiera un excesivo consumo de alchol entre los chicos. Los unicos que se mantuvieron en sus cavales fueron Maria helena (Por culpa de su hermano), Jeanne (tenia que detener a su hermano si intentaba violar a alguien), Meiko (Solo por que no le gustaba beber mucho), Alexsander (no habia Vodka), Angelo (tenia que cuidar a daisy), Lilliam y Amadeus (solo por que se dedicaron a bailar toda la fiesta).

Lo primero que sucedio gracias al alcohol, fue que Fréderickintentara violar a cualquer persona que se le cruzara (se incluyen animales, bebes, ancianos y , por sobre todo, hombres), Pero, gracias a la magnifica ayuda de Jeanne (le tiraba la oreja a su hermano), el no pudo violar a alguien. Pero despues de un rato, Fréderick se comeno a comportar raro con su hermana y la intento violar, cosa que no pudo. Despues, Jeanne y Gilbert empezaron a hacer una competencia de quien se emborrachaba primero, por disgusto de Angelos. Tarik y Karsten empezor a tirar toda cosa que tuvieran en mano (Gatos, zapatos, mascaras, sombreros, etc) por quien bailaba con Meiko, mientras que esta (no estaba borracha) se escindia debajo de una mesa (por proteccion de Fréderick y los mejillos) y jugaba con su Ipod. Aleska solo empezaba a cantar el opening de My little Pony: the magic of friendship en Polaco y Liuano y a cada persona que se acercaba les hacia su super tecnica y empezaba a decir que su capital seria Vilna (capital de Lituania). Por su parte, Carlitos llamo a su mejor amigo/enemigo para que fuera a la fista. Cuando llego Thiago, Carlos se le tiro encima y lo empezo a besar apasionadamente, haciendo que se encaminaran al cuarto donde guardaban todos los utiles de aseo, y de ahi no aparecieron por un buen rato. Todos los hijos de los latinoamericanos (Roger, Maria paula, maria helena (aunque no estaba borracha), Maria laura y Juan Pablo) Empezaron a bailar la Conga (por peticion de Maria Laura). Viktor y Erik, como simpre tomaban, no estaban tan mal como sus compañeros, pero igual estaban medios borrachos (no hicieron nada por que si sus padres llegaran a saber, se los comerian vivos).

En una de las tantas vueltas que se habia dado Aleska alrededor del cuerto, ella ,torpemente, se tropezo pero fue agarrada por cierta persona de ojos violetas.

-Wiiiii!- grita Aleska mientras se iba callendo hacia el suelo- Eh?! Quien fue el idiota que hiso que mi viaje interespacial terminara?! O sea como que caerse esta super cool!

-Estas bien?- pregunta Alesxander a Aleska-

-*mirada fija* Tu capital ser Vilna, Como que seria todo divertido!- dice Aleska antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Alexsander.

Minetras tanto, Fréderick (quien habia dejado de perseguir a su hermana) y Andrew empezaron a pelearse por cualquer estupidez que el Canado-Fraces haya dicho. En esto, Jeanne tubo que separar a los dos. Tambien, Juan pablo, despues de que beilaran la conga, empezo a acosar a Maria Paula, pero Maria Laura le dejo muy claro de que nadie se metia con su ''amiga'', causando que este acosara a otra latina, pero esta, con la delicadeza que tenia, lo dejo O.K.

Despues de ya unas horas, todos se fueron partiendo hacia sus cuartos. Jeanne tuvo que llevar a su hermano, Angelo a Daisy, Maria Paula a Maia Laura, Karsten y Tarik se fueron sujetandose de los hombros, Los nordicos se fueron como si nada, Alexsander llevo a Daisy, Meiko se fue sola a su cuarto, Roger tubo que llevar a Juan pablo y Maria helena tuvo que llevar a Andrew a su cuarto.

-Tu eri weon o que?!- le reprente maria helena a Andrew mientras lo lleva en su espalda.

-*hip*...No...*hip*- responde somnoliento Andrew

-Claro que eri weon!- le dice maria helena- Y bien weon eri!

-*hip*...*hip*-

Despues de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras entre los dos, Maria Helena llego al cuarto de Andrew, que casualment estaba abierto. Cuando entraron los dos, mnaria helena vio que no estaban solos. Angelo estaba acostado en la cama con un derrame nasal y Daisy estaba felizmente dormida encima de el (Y si tenian ropa, mentes sucias). Maria helena, acosto (tiro, mejor dicho) a Andrew a su cama y saco su celular y le saco foto a la posicion que tenian los hijos de los italianos. Ya al haber sacado la foto, Maria helena se dedico a acomodar a Andrew en su cama y ya cuando ella se hiba, el Britanico-unidence* le agarro inconsientemente la ano furtemente, sin soltarla. Maria helena, hiso todo lo posible por soltarse, sin despertar a Andrew, pero fue en vano. Ella, al final, se acosto al lado de Andrew, esperando a que el la soltara, pero, al final se quedo dormida...

(Fin Flasback)

-Eh?!- dice Maria helena antes de caerse de la cama

Y, Maria helena se da cuenta de que ella se encuntra en el cuarto de Angelo y Andrew, y al frente de ella, se encuentra el Britanico-unidence durmiendo profundamente. Maria helena, con un ''ligero'' rubor en su cara, se levanta rapidamentey sale del cuarto. Al salir, ella ve su celular para ver que hora era.

-''06:07...''- piensa Maria helena-''dormi aqui como 3 horas...MEIKO VA A MATARME!''

Maria Rapidamente, se dirije a su cuarto. Al llegar, abre lentamente la puerta y entra como ladron en casa ajena. Pero antes de poder llegar hasta su cama, la luz de una lampara de velador se enciende y maria helena ve a meiko, con el ceño fruncido, miradola.

-Buenos dias, mane-san...-dice meiko con un tono de voz sombrio

-Eh...Hola...Meiko...- dice asustada maria helena

-Donde estaba usted?- pregunta directamente la asiatica- Y no me diga de que fue al baño. Ya se que uisted no volvio al cuarto, hasta ahora.

-Eh... Ya bueno, te cuento, pero no se lo conti a nadie...- dice Maria Helena, comenzando su relato

(Como 5 minutos despues)

-Asi que... Usted se quedo dormida en el curto de Andrew-san?- dice Meiko mientras se sienta como indio en su cama

-Aja...- dice maria helena

-Y... no sucedio nada?- pregunta de nuevo maria Helena

-Co...COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE PUEDA OCURRIR ALGO CON EL ARTY?!- dice sonrojada Maria helena

-Bueno...-dice Meiko no muy conforme

_Entonces... no le vai a contar a nadie?- dice Maria helena

- **Mā...***Todo silencio tiene precio...- dice Meiko mientras se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa

-...- Maria helena solo se queda callada mientras empieza a temblar

(Una hora despues)

-Esta lista, Rozalia-san?- pregunta Meiko a su compañera de fotografia

-Pues claro, Meiko!- dice animadamente la aludida

Rozalia MARIA Eldestein Herdevery, Hija mayor de Austria y Hungria, y hermana de Amadeus. Ella tenia el cabello castaño largo, del color de su padre y ojos verdes, como los de su madre. Y como es hija de la fujoshi mas conocida de Hetalia, salio con el mismo gusto de su madre. Pero esta vez no venia para nada Fujoshi, sino que su compañera de trabajo del yaoi, Meiko, la llamo, ya que tenia a alguien quien modelara los traje que la asiatica le habia encargado a su padre.

-Vamos Mane-san!- dice Meiko- apurece!

-Ya, pero... no se rian!- dice Maria helena mientras sale del baño

Maria helena salia con el tipico traje de gato (orejas y cola incluidas). Meiko r Rozalia, al verla, le empezaron a sacar muchas fotas con las pocisiones que le pedian, ya que estas, aunque eran amantes del yaoi, tambien le gustaba el cosplayer y los R-18. Ya despues de sacarles fotos. Maria helena y Rozalia estubieron conversando junto con Meiko.

Fin chapter 7

**Kami: *saca un megafono* Traductor!**

**моей маме: Mi mamá**

**проклинати*: Maldicion**

**Báichī*: idiota**

**Kami: Les gusto? Espero que si. Me estruje N el cerebro para escribir esto.**

**Mi-kun: ATENCION! La prox. Semana no voy a publicar ninguna historia por que me voy a la cordillera**

**Kami: Y tambien porque es 21/12/12**

**Mi-kun y Kami: Nos vemos!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Mi-kun: *con un latigo* Disculpate!**

**Kami: ~ve...~ Ok... Hola a todos... me diculpo por no haber actualizado la semana pasadaa Mi padre se le ocurrio la maravillosa (de verdad es maravillosa) idea de ir a acampar y ahi no habia señal!**

**Mi-kun: Bien. Ahora... Comenzemos con la entrevista!**

***entra Daisy***

**Daisy: ~ve...!~ ~Ve...~**

***se sienta***

**Kami: Buenas tardes Daisy!**

**Daisy: ~Ve...~ Buenas tardes!**

**Mi-kun: Como estas?**

**Daisy: Emocionada y feliz!**

**Kami: Que bueno! Ahora comensemos con las preguntas!**

***musica emocionante***

**Mi-kun: Es verdad que tu tienes un hermano?**

**Daisy: ~Ve...~ Claro! Es tan Liindo! Es completamente igual a papa, exceptuando el cabello. Se llama Johannes Pietro, pero de cariño le decimos Jopi!**

**Kami: Awwwww! Escucha eso Johannes!*se acerca a la pantalla* decubrimos tu secreto!**

**(mientras en Alemania)**

**Feliciano:~Ve...?~ *ve a Daisy* Lud! Jopi! Daisy esta en la Tv!**

**Johannes: Vati! No me llames asi *dice un chico de aparenia de 10 años* Muti1! Daisy sale en la Tv!**

**Ludwig: Ya escuche de tu madre eso, Johannes.**

***Se escucha en la Tv como daisy llama a su hermano***

**Johannes: *sonrojo masivo* DAISY!**

**(en el set)**

**Kami: Oh! Parece que escucho!**

**Mi-kun: mejor vayamos a las explicaiones...**

**Latin hetalia ni hetalia nos pertenece, solo los hijos de estos. Algunos nombres salen en otros fics, pero nosotros les colocamos las personalidades.**

**Argentina y Chile: Maria helena y Carlitos**

**USA y Uk: Andrew**

**Francia y Canada: Jeanne y Fréderick**

**Japon y Taiwan: Meiko**

**China y Rusia: Alexsander**

**Alemania y Italia del norte/ Veneciano: Daisy**

**España y Italia del sur/ Romano: Angelo**

**Hungria y Austria: Amadeus**

**Suiza y Liechtenstein: Lilliam**

**Dinamarca y Noruega: Erik**

**Suecia y Finlandia: Viktor**

**Lituania y Polonia: Aleska**

**Peru y Bolivia: Juan Pablo**

**Colombia y Ecuador: Maria Laura**

** y : Maria Paula**

**Turquia y Grecia: Karsten y Tarik**

**Daisy: Disfruten el capitulo ~ve...~**

Chapter 8

-Asi damos por empezada la reunion de apoderados del primer año de la academia W.S- empieza a hablar Ludwig mientras se coloca de pie, captando toda la atención de los padres.

*empieza intro de Hetalia*

*disco rallado*

(Kami: Eh... Esto no es Aph...)

(Mi-kun: *Suspiro* Continua...)

(Kami: Ok... Malhumorado...)

(Mi-kun: *mirada asesina* Que dijiste?!)

(Kami: Nada...Nada...)

Despues de la fiesta que tuvieron los alumnos de primer año, tocaban al otro dia las reuniones de apoderados. Estas reuniones consistian en hablar sobre los alumnos, como era el curso, etc. Pero principalmente trataban sobre las calificaciones que tenian estos.

-Kesesesese! Aqui esta el profesor jefe mas asombroso y hermoso de la historia- empieza a hablar Gilbert -

-Indecente...- murmura por lo bajo Roderich

-Kesese! Solo estas celoso de que YO sea el profesor jefe y tu no, Señorito podrido!- dice burlonamente Gilbert

-Señor Roderich...- dice Elizabeta mientras le da un tic en el ojo- Le puedo pegar ahora?

-*suspiro* esta bien pero que sea rapido...- dice Roderich mientras se soba las sienes.

-*risa macabra*- Por parte de Elizabeta

-*trago seco* Nos vemos!- dice Gilbert escapando de la hungara

-Ven para aca! Hijo de puta!- dice Elizabeta sacando su ''masculinidad'' al mundo

*gotitas a lo anime*

-Creo que es mejor que yo dirij...- empieza a hablar Ludwig pero fue interrumpido

-Jajajajaja!- se escucha una risa escandalosa- Acceptalo, Rata Comunista! Mi hijo es mucho mejor que el tuyo! Jajajajaja!

-*sonrisa macabra* Lo dudo mucho, Cerdo Capitalista- dice Ivan con un trasfonde de Kolkolkol- Mi hijo es mucho mejor que el tuyo. Solo miralo, Todos quieren ser uno con e...

.*golpe* Deja de decir eso-aru!- dice un enojado Yao golpeando al ruso

-Iba a decir que todos iban a ser uno con esa flor- dice Ivan inocentemente apuntando hacia unos claveles que habian en la sala

-*suspiro* Nunca cambias-aru...

-Jajajaja! Mira como te tienen a raya, Ivan!- dice burlonamente Alfred- En cambio yo soy coompletamente libre para poder ser A HERO!

-Me estas dejando en verguenza, Boodly Bastard!- dice totalmente evergonzado Arthur sacando de la sala a Alfred de la oreja

-Su...Sueltame Arthy!- se queja Alfred- Duele! Duele!

-*suspiro* Mejor empezemos la reunión- dice finalmente Ludwig- Como podran saber la mayoria, ya a pasado la primera horda de pruebas que tuvieron lo chicos...

-*levanta la mano efusivamente* ~Ve...!~ ~Ve...!~

-Si tiene que ver con la pasta, mejor baja la mano Feliciano- dice seriamente Ludwig

-*baja la mano* Oh...-

-Sigamos. Por las notas que han habido, hay que felicitar a Kiku y a Mei Mei*, ya que su hija fue la que tubo las mejores notas en la mayoria de los examnes. Demosle un aplauso!

*aplusos*

-Do...Doitsu-san! No hay necesidad de hacer esto- dice avergonzado el Japomes.

-Kiku! No te tienes que avergonzar- le dice su esposa- Por supuesto que tetienen que apludir. Nuestra hija salio igual a ti!

-Es...Esta bien... Mei-san- dice un sonrojado japones por lo dicho por su esposa

-Jiji- dice la taiwandesa.

-Bueno...- prosigue Ludwig- Ahora seran entregadas el promedio de las notas de los chicos. Vuelvo a repetir lo que se dijo a todos al entrar: NO se les puede hablar nada sobre la reunion a sus hijos y que estas notas son el promedio que tienen sumando todas las notas que han tenido. Tino, podrias entregar las notas?

-Por supuesto, Moi Moi!- dice alegremente Tino

Y asi fueron entregados las notas de todos por finlandia. Algunos reaccionaron felices con las notas (Berwald y Tino; Miguel y Julio; Martin (Quien le sacaba en cara a todas las naciones la nota de su hija) y Manuel; Bash y Erika*; Alfred y Arthur; Cuba y Venezuela; y Ivan y Yao), Mientras que otros reaccionaban mas o menos... Mal

-* le entregan la nota*-

-Wow! Mira la nota que se saco mi Vikingo!- dice emocionado Mathias

-...- Lukas solo esta completamente en silencio mientras le empieza a salir un aura mas o menos verde

-Toma esa Berwald!- dice burlonamente Dinamarca- Mi hijo es mucho mejor que el tuyo! Jajajajaja!1

-...- Lukas se para y se pocisiona detras del Danes

-Y por eso digo que soy el rey del norte y mi hijo con Noru es el prin...*lo ahorcan*

-*poker face* Tu de verdad eres un estupido- dice el Noruego ahorcando a su ¿esposo?- Erick saco peor nota que Viktor...

-Eh...- dice Mathias- Pero...*cof* Si aqui sale... *cof* que es...*cof* un... 9.0

-Idiota- dice Lukas- Saco un 6.0 No un 9.0. Tu hijo salio casi tan estupido como tu *lo suelta*

-Eh...! Como puedes tratar a nuestro hijo asi?!- dice dramaticamente Mathias

-Es Tu hijo- dice Lukas

-*snif* Bua!

(Con Heracles y Sadiq)

-EHHH! Pero que son estas notas?!- exclama Sadiq-

-*ronquido*-

-Escuchame Idiota!- dice el turco pegandole en la cabeza al Griego

-Eh? Que sucede...?- pregunta el Griego

-Mira la Nota que tubo Tarik!- exclama Sadiq mostrandole la nota a Heracles.

-...Esa es la nota de Karsten...- dice Heracles- Deberias aprender a reconocer las notas de tus hijos...

.Pero los dos escriben igual y mas encima son iguales!-

-Tarik tiene mi rulito... Karsten no lo tienen...Toampoco tienen personalidades parecidas... Entonces no son iguales...

-Pero solo tiene una cosa en común...- dice Sadiq

-La hija de kiku- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo mientras miran de soslayo al japones

(Con Kiku)

-*escalofrio*

-Mm? *mira al japónes* Estas bien, Kiku?- pregunta China

-Eh? Si, n se preocupe, Yao-san- dice el Japones- Solo senti que alguien me miraba

-Ah...

(Con Ludwig, Antonio, Feliciano y Lovino)

-~Ve...~ Lud, mira la nota que se saco mi bellisima Daisy!

-Ya la vi, Feli- dice un cansado aleman- Y como le fue a tu hijo, Antonio?

-Eh? Ah! A Mi Angie-love no le fue muy bien pero se que la puede superar!- dice confiado el Español

-Ja! Si salio igual de estupido que tu, lo dudo- dice Lovino

-Pero Lovi!- dice Antonio no seas tan malo con mi Angie-Love! *lo abraza*

-Sueltame, Bastardo!- dice Lovino

-*Facepalm*''como llege a tener una familia a si...''- piensa Ludwig

-~Ve...~

(Con los latinos)

-Ché! Mirá Manu la nota de mi Mane!- dice emocionado Martin saltando alrededor de Manuel

-Podria'i parar de saltar, weon!- dice Manuel- Me enferma'i

-Jo...- dice Martin en un puchero- Entonces voy a mostrarle la nota de Mi Mane a...

-Hola Chile!- dice justo acercandose por casualidad Alejandro- Como estas wey?

-Bien, y tu?- dice Manuel pero...

-Bi...- Dice Alejandro pero es interrumpido por Martin

-Mirá la grossa nota que se saco mi Bebé!- dice Martin colocandole en la cara el examen de Maria helena a Alejandro

-Eh! Pero la de mi niña es mucho mas chida- dice Alejandro haciendo lo mismo pero con el examen de Maria paula

-No! Es mas grossa la de bebe-

-No! La de mi niña!

-No! La mia

-La mia

-La mia

-Hola Manu!- dice Itzchel llegando al lado de Manuel

-Hola Itzchel- responde Manuel- Como le fue a Maria paula?

- *suspiro*Yo pensaba que le iba a ir mejor...- dice Itzchel- Pero como saco mi personalidad, se que lamejorara. Y a la Mane?

-Eh...- titubea Manuel mientras ve soslayo la nota de Maria helena- Na... Mas o menos, pero como es mi hija la subira

-Ché! Tambien es mi hija, loco!- dice Martin

-Pero es ma' parecida a mi, weon- dice manuel- asi que la hace tecnicamente, mas hija mia.

(Con Peru y Ecuador)

-Es mejor la nota de mi peque, pe!- dice una version chibi de MIguel

-No! La de la mia!- dice otra version Chibi de Francisco

-...- Cartalina y Julio solo se quedan callados viendo la pelea

-Pero mi peque es mucho mas mono que el tuyo, pe!-

-Eso no puede ser!- dice Francisco- Mi Malu saco la belleza de su Madre!

-Aw! Mi Pancho!- dice Catalina saltando a abrazar a su marido

-Jejeje!1- se rie Francisco dando vueltas en el aire

-*poker face*- por parte de Miguel y julio

-Hagamos lo mismo!- dice un emocionado Julio con brillitos en los ojos

-*suspiro* Ok...- dice Miguel tomando en brazos a Julio y empiezan a dar vueltas

-*miradas chocantes* entre Francisco y Miguel

Y asi fue como Francisco y Miguel comenzaron sus luchas de ''quien gira mas rapido''

(Volviendo a la reunion)

-Kesese!- dice un Gilbert con el chichon mas grande de la historia- de que se perdio mi asombrosa persona?

-Emm. Bruder... te encuentras bien?- dice un preocupado Ludwig- no deberias verte ese chichon?

-Que?! Quitar este awesome chichon de mi asombrosa cabeza? Estas loco, West!- exclama Gilbert- Pero volviendonos serio... A CALLAR!

*silencio sepulcral*

- Asi me gusta...- dice Gilbert- Bueno, volviendo con el tema de los chicos. El director...

-~Ve..!~ ~ve...!~- dice feliciano levantando efusivamente la mano

-Que sucede, feli-chan?-

-~ve...~ El abuelo Roma te ha hablado?- pregunta Feliciano

-Si, Ita!- dice Gilbert- Continuendo, El me ha pedido que les contase de que ahora se vana agregar talleres, o clases extracurriculares a la academia

-Que?!

-Dejenme continuar!- dice Gilbert- Que interrumpan a mi asombrosa persona no es Awesome por parte de estedes...

-*Levantan una mano*

-Que sucede Liech?- pregunta amigablemente Gilbert

-Hey! TU no la puedes llamar asi, Bastardo!- dice Bash sacdo su Ak-64

-Bru...Bruder... No te tienes que nojar...- dice Erika intentando calmar a Su Hermano/esposo

-*suspiro* Solo por ti Liech...- dice el Suizo

-Aw...!- se escuha un coro de voces femeninas y Feliks

-Ca...Callense!- dice un sonrojado Bash

-Cual era tu pregunta, Liech?- dice Gilbert

-Ah! Bueno... Lo que pasa es que yo no se que es una actividad extracurricular...

-Oh!- dice Toris- Lo que pasa es que eso son como clases, pero con un fin distinto. Por ejemplo hay talleres de basquetbol, futbol...

-Y talleres para Criar ponies!- dice Feliks interrumpiendo a Toris

*suspiro* Y para criar ponies- dice Toris mientras se pega en la frente

-Es lo que dijo el cara de bebe!- dice Gilbert

-Oh! Gracias!- dice Erka

-Y... Bueno- prosiguio Gilbert- El director me pidio de que a los que les gustaria hacer un club, se inscribieran aqui.

Martin, al escuchar, sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo de determinacion y fue el primero en inscribirse como el entrenador del equipo de futbol. Arthur, Lukas y Vladimir (estos lo llamaron para preguntarle) crearon el club de Magia. Feliks y Erika craron el club de costura y diseño y crado de ponies. JKiku creo el club de fotografia, mientras que Elizabeta creo el club de ''adoracion al Yaoi y Manga''.

-Y... Les tengo a todos una sorpresa!- dice emocionado Gilbert

-Si es sobre tus 25 metros, mejor no lo queremos saber- dice de inmediato Ludwig

-Oh... Pero tambien tengo otra cosa- dice Gilbert sacando un control remoto-

De la nada, las puertas se cerraron y fueron blindadas con acero. Tambien las paredes fueron remplasadas por una gran pantalla LCd full HD..

-Kesese! Aqui podran ver que estan haciendo sus hijos!- dice sonriente Gilbert

La primera pareja que vieron fueron a Lilliam y Daisy. Las dos estaban acostadas en la cama de la primera conversando ''cosas de chicas''.

-Eh?! Mi Lily no deberia estar despierta a esta hora!- exclama Bash- Ella deberia estar acostada desde hace...*mira su reloj* 2 horas!

-Amor...- dice Erika- Ella ya tiene ''14'' años. Dejala que disfrute.

-Pero Liech...- dice el suizo

*gotitas a lo anime*

-Mejor sigamos...- sigue hablando Gilbert

Ahora la imagen cambiop por la de Maria Paula y Maria Laura. Las dos solo estaba jugando cartas encima de la cama, pero lo que causo mas sorpresa fue que al lado de estas habia una gran bolsa con dinera

-Eso...NO es..?- dice Itzchel enfocandfo bien la mirada

-*caras a lo el grito* Sus mesadas!. Gritan en coro Francisco y Alejandro

-Esa niña ya se las va a ver conmigo cuando la vea...- dice Catalina con una risa macabra

-Sigamos-

Ahora aparece la imagen de Aleska y Jeanne. Aleska estaba posando uno de los tantos diseños que habia hecho la Canado-Francesa.

-O mon Dieu!- exclama emocionado Francis- Esta completamente magnifique ese vestido! Debe ser hecho por mi Hija

-Yo...Yo creo que las dos deberian estar acostadas...- dice Mathew- Mañana les va a acostar levantarse...

-O sea como que tipo, es como que claramente Cool que tu hija se quede con mi niña!- exclama Feliks- Ella, como que nunca encontraria a una chica completamente cool como mi Aleska

-Fe..Feliks...Mejor ven a sentarte...- dice Toris

-O sea como que eres totalmente aburrido, Liet!- dice Felks- Tu no me dejas ser como soy! tu no me amas!

-Ya no empiezes con tus actos, Feliks!- dice Lituania- Tu sabes que yo te amo!

-Te apuesto que tu amas mas a ese tal Mickael Jhonsson!-

-Es Michael Jackson! Y el esta muerto!-

-NO! Mejor habla con la a mano!

-Pero Feliks...

-Habla con la mano!- dice Feliks colocando su mano el frente de la cara del lituano

-*facepalm* (todos hacen eso)

La siguiente imagen que aparecio fue la de Meiko y Maria helena. En la habitacion se encontraban Meiko y Roseta, causando una cierta inquietud. Ellas preparaban sus maquinas fotograficas profesional haciendo que todo pensaran: ''que estan haciendo?. De repente, Aparece Maria Helena utilizando un top de Maid (sirvienta). Cuando salio la chica, Causo una gran conmocion entre las naciones. Mientras que Kiku y Roderich se desmayaban por la impresion, Manuel y Martin (el primero sonrojado y el segundo lanzando improperios a todos para que no vieran) intentaban tapar a su querida hija de la vista de las demas naciones. Gilbert, Antonio y Francis solo raccionaron tirando piropos, pero El hermano de Gilbert le quito inmediatamente el control y apago la pantalla, por disgusto de todos.

-Y... Y asi queda concluida la sesion!- dice Ludwig

Fue asi como todas los apoderados quedaron con la duda de que estaba haciendo la hija de Manuel y Martin vestida asi, pero al dia siguiene a todos se les olvido, menos a sus padres.

Fin chapter 8

**Kami: Y... ahora vamos a responder sus preguntas? *saca una carta* **

**-Loca escritora: Aun falta para que salga! Pero te dare una pista: Competencia, hijo alfred.**

**Mi-kun: Nos vemos!**

**Daisy: Y dejen un review! O sino Jopi me va a matar!1**

**Johannes: que no me llames Jopi!1**


	11. Chapter 9

**Kami: Ah~ esto es vida *se asolea***

**Mi-kun: Si... *se boncea***

**Persona X: chicos! Estamos al aire!**

**Kami y Mi-kun: Eh?!**

**Kami: Hola a todos! Espero que la esten pasando bien!**

**mi-kun: nos disculpamos por no haber publicado el anterior saba do la historia, ya que tuvimos que ir sin previo aviso a un funeral *snif***

**Kami: Pero por no haber publicado el sabado anterior, venimos super recargados con este Cap**

**Mi-kun: Atencion! Este Capitulo es Laaaargo, asi que tiene que tener tiempo para leerlo**

**Kami: En total fueron... 37 pag. En Word**

**Mi-kun: Pero en letra 16, eso si!**

**Kami: las explicaciones!1**

**Latin hetalia ni hetalia nos pertenece, solo los hijos de estos (menos carlitos). Algunos nombres coinciden con personajes de otros fic, pero nosotros les colocamos las personalidades.**

**Hijos:**

**Argentina y Chile: Maria helena y Carlitos Hernandez**

**USA y Uk: Andrew Jones**

**Francia y Canada: Jeanne y Fréderick Bonnefoy**

**Japon y Taiwan: Meiko Honda**

**China y Rusia: Alexsander Braginski **

**Alemania y Italia del norte/ Veneciano: Daisy Bielschmidt**

**España y Italia del sur/ Romano: Angelo Fernandez**

**Hungria y Austria: Amadeus Eldestein**

**Suiza y Liechtenstein: Lilliam Zwingli**

**Dinamarca y Noruega: Erik Andersen**

**Suecia y Finlandia: Viktor Oxenstierna**

**Lituania y Polonia: Aleska Laurinatis**

**Peru y Bolivia: Juan Pablo Prado**

**Colombia y Ecuador: Maria Laura Burgos**

** y : Maria Paula Sanchez**

**Turquia y Grecia: Karsten y Tarik Adnan **

**Venezuela y Cuba: Roger de las casas**

**Kami: este Capitulo va para nuestra seguidora Loca Escritora!**

**Mi-kun: Ahi teni tu personaje!**

**Kami: Coorre capitulo!**

* * *

~Chapter 9~

-*bostezo*...- Maria helena se para de su cama y ve la hora el el reloj que tenia alfrente suyo- las 6:53? Chuta que me desperte temprano... Ni siquiera meiko se a despertado... Mejor me voy al baño...

Maria helena tomo su ropa y sus utiles de aseo y se metio al baño. Al momento de entrar, cerro la puerta (sin llave). Ella dejo en la tapa del inodoro su ropa. Al dejar la ropa, escucho un sonido sordo de caida, que provenia de la ducha del baño. Maria helena, lentamente se empezo a acercar a la ducha y corrio la cortina. Ahí, se encontro con una joven de largos cabellos rubio y esta solo utilizaba una falda de algas. La joven al ver a la chica, se le ilumino la mirada y salto de la ducha hacia esta.

-Señorita Mane!- esxclama la joven saltando a abrazar a Maria helena

-Que?! Espera!- grita maria Helena que al final cayo por el abrazo de la joven

Mientras en el cuarto, Meiko dormia felizmente, soñando con que le ganaba a su padre en un juego de video. Pero al escuchar el grito de Maria helena, Se desperto inmediatamente y saco de la nada unos abanicos y entro al baño, pateando la puerta. Al entrar, solo vio a maria helena que estaba tirada en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Mane-san. Se encuentra bien?- pregunta preocupada Meiko al ver el golpe de Maria helena

-Eh? O si, si, si ,si!- dice nerviosamente maria helena- No te procupi, ché! Solo me resfale de la ducha! Nada malo! Jajajaja! *risa nerviosa*

-*mirada fija* Esta...Bien- dice Meiko no muy convencida- Si tiene algun problema, solo me avisa, si?

-Yap!- dice maria helena

Meiko sale del baño, dejando sola a Maria helena.

-''Mane-san se encuentraba extraña recien...''- piensa Meiko mientras empieza a arreglar sus cosas.

* * *

-~Con Maria helena~-

-Pin...Pincoya, soltame!- dice maria helena despues de que Meiko se fuera y cerrara la puerta.

-Pero señorita Mane...- dice triste La pincoya-

-Primero... Dime el porque estay aqui?- dice Maria Helena enojada

-Es que la extrañaba mucho, señorita mane! Ya no habia nadie con quien pudiera jugar o pasar el rato!

-Y mi mamá o la tia Tiare*?- Dice la argentino-chilena

-El señor Manuel me decia que no podia por que tiene mucho trabajo y la señorita Tiare esta cuidando al señor Moai ya que esta un poco enfermo- dice La pincoya-

-*suspiro* Voy a llamar a Mamá para que te venga a buscar- dice Maria Helena mientras se toma la cabeza con una mano,a modo de cansancio

-Eh? No por favor!- grita La pincoya mientras sarandea a maria helena- Yo me quiero quedar! Me demore mucho en llegar y estoy cansada!

-Cansada? Por que?- pregunta Maria Helena

-Bueno... Porque...- dice la Pincoya relatando su aventura.

(Flasback)

* * *

-~En algun lugar, al medio del mar atlantico~-

-Eh... discuple- pregunta la Pincoya a una tortuga Marina

-Hm? Que sucede, pequeña?- le pregunta la tortuga a la joven

-Bueno...*saca un mapa* Me podria decir por donde queda la Academia W.S?

-Hm...- murmura la totuga mientras piensa- Mira... Tienes que seguir derecho y nadar como unos 5.000 kilometros. De ahí, tienes qu doblar hacia la derecha. Cuando te encuentres con una roca parecida a una donut, te faltaran 600 Kilometros.

-Oh...- dice cansada Pincoya- Bueno, muchas gracias!

(fin flashback)

-Oh...- dice maria Helena

-Asi que por favor, señorita mane...- le roga Picoya- dejeme quedarme con usted, por lo menos un dia más...

-*suspiro* Ok... Pero dejame ducharme, Meiko debe estarme esperando

De ahí, Maria helena se ducho y se vistio. Antes de salir del baño, le pidio a la joven de que la esperara en la fuente que habia al medio de la academia. Pincoya, haciedole caso a Maria Helena, salio junto a ella del baño y justo en ese momento entro Meiko. Maria Helena le aviso de que se iba a ir primero, recibiendo un ''esta bien'' por parte de la nipon-taiwandesa. Maria helena acompañada de Pincoya salio de la habitacion de la primera y se dirijieron a una plaza que habia al medio de la academia. Al llegar, varias personas pasaron junto a Maria helena, pero estos iban al lado contrario. Cuando llegaron a la fuente, Pincoya se sumergio en esta.

-Ahora te vay a quedar aqui, cachai?- dice Maria Helena

-Sip- responde la joven- Pero... Por que solo usted puede verme, señorita mane?

-Por que yo puedo ver seres magicos como mamá. Los demas no tienen ese don- responde simplemente Maria helena

-Ah! Señorita Mane, mejor vallase, podria llegar tarde a sus clases-

-Teni razon- dice la argentino-chilena despidiendose- Chau!

-Nos vemos!- dice la joven despidiendose con la mano

Maria Helena se dirijio por el mismo camino que por el que se fue, pero despues se desvio, llegando a su salon. La gran mayoria estaban en la sala, excaptuando a Aleska, Lilliam, Erik y Viktor. Al llegar a la sala, Daisy se lanzo a abrazarla.

-Ve~~ Mane!- dice Daisy mientras refriega su cara con la de Maria helena

-Su..sueltame, Daisy!- dice Maria Helena intentando alejar a la germano-italiana

-Ve~~ por que llegaste tan tarde, mane?- egunta Daisy a su amiga

-Tube algo que hacer- responde secamente Maria Helena- Hola Angie!

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no mellames Angie?! Carajo!- dice el Angelo con su tipico entrecejo.

-Bueno, Angie- dice Maria Helena

-Ve~~ no te enojes, Angie- dice Daisy, apasiguando a su primo

-Esta bien... Idiota- dice Angelo

Pero de repente, llegan corriendo Aleska junto con Erik. Estos se veian completamente sudados y tenian la respiracion agitada. Detras de estos, Lilliam y Viktor llegaban conversando amenamente.

-Pero que les paso?- pregunta Juan pablo a los recien llegados

-El/ella empezo!- gritan al mismo tiempo Añeska y Erik

-O sea, como que el es un tonto! Destruyo toda mi hermosa obra de arte!- exclama Aleska con su inusual forma de hablar.

-Hermoso? No me hagas reir!- exclama Erik- Esa cosa es peor que el dibujo de Viktor!- se burla Erik

-*aura amenasante*- proviene de Viktor

-Por...Por favor Vik- dice Lilliam- No se enoje!

-*desaparece aura* ok...- dice Viktor

-*mirada fea proveniente de alguien*-

-Haber, haber, haber- dice entrando en la dicucuin Roger- Primero diganlos que es lo que pasa?

-Ay! Como que ustedes son muy lentos! O sea, como que eso no es para nada cool~- dice Aleska

-Querras decir que tu mamá no es cool!- dice Erik

-Tu! Eres un...!- dice Aleska mientras se tira a patear a Erik.

-Separenlos!- exclama Maria Paula, siendo seguida por los demas.

-~10 minutos~-

Aparecen una Aleska y un Erik con un chichon en la cabeza y lagrimitas en los ojos, estando sentados en sillas como los niños buenos que no son.

-*snif*- exclaman Aleska y Erik

-Y eso les pasa por indecentes- exclama Amadeus con su propia sarten en mano

-Em...Amadeus...- murmura Lilliam- No crees que fue mucho?

-Lily... esos idiotas se lo merecian- dice sus lentes (si, tiene lentes, pero son solo de lectura)

-Mejor expliquen que es lo que paso- dice Maria laura mientras agarra un foco de luz y se los coloca a Aleska y a Erik al frente de sus caras, como si de un detective tratase.

-Em... Malu... No eres detective...- dice Jeanne con una gota de sudor como los animes

-Es que asi funciona mejor- dice Maria laura con una sonrisa- *cambia a un animo detectivesco* Ahora... quien fue el culpable?

-Pero culpable de que-aru?- pregunta Alexsander

-Te dije que no ocuparay ese acento!- dice Maria Helena dandole un golpecito en la cabeza a Alexsander

-El de por que estan peleando!- dice Maria Laura

-Mejor que yo cuente- dice Viktor- Nosotros dos estabamos caminando hacia el salon, pero nos encontramos con Lilliam y con Aleska. Las saludamos y Aleska venia con una pintura de lo que creo de que era un pony.

-Pero como que era obvio que era un pony!- dice Aleska

-Mejor sigo...- dice Viktor- Erik se empezo a burlar de la pintura, haciendo que Aleska se enojara. De ahi, empezaron a pelear con manotazos, pero justo Erik llego a rozar la pintura de Aleska, haciendo que se callera al barro. De ahí, Aleska exploto y lo vino persiguiendo hasta el salón.

-*snif* Esa pintura...*snif* Como que era totalmente cool...- dice Aleska a punto de llorar

-*miradas de odio por parte de las mujeres*

-Hey! No es mi culpa! Es culpa de ella quien no deberia estar llevando pinturas en la calle!- se excusa Erik

-*miradas de odio por parte de las mujeres*

-Eres un idiota!- le gritan todas la mujeres (excepto Lilliam) a Erik, dejandolo sordo

-Les recomiendo que todos se callen o sino a todos los mandare a castigo...- se escucha una voz en la puerta del salon

Todos se dan vuelta, completamente asustados y se encuenetran con el profesor de Historia Latinoamericana. Nada mas ni nada menos que el Imperio maya. Este los miraba con una mirada seria. Todos tragaon secos

-Y... que estan esperando para sentarse?- dice el profesor

Y como si todos fueran arrastrados por el diablo, en un santiamen se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos. La clase paso sin ningun inconveniente (Sin contar de que Erik se encontraba completamente sordo). Despues de clases, Todas las chicas acompañaron a Aleska a buscar su pintura, ya que esta la habia guardado en su casillero para que Erik no lo ensuciara mas de los que estaba. Todas las chicas se dedicaron a limpiar la pintura, dejando ver como era la pintura. Era un pony? O una masa rosada?, Bueno, supuestamente era un Pony. Al poderlo limpiar, Aleska empezo a saltar de la alegria mientras daba vueltas sobre si misma.

-''Por ''Eso'' Aleska empezo a pelear...''- piensan al mismo tiempo todas las mujeres que estaban ahi.

Justo en ese momento toco el timbre que daba el termino del receso. Todas las chicas volvieron a su respectivo salon. Como dos segundo despues de que llegaran las chicos llego el profesor de matematicas, Egipto o como todos lo llamaban ''profe Gupta''. La clase transcurrio con tranquilidad, algunos se quedaron dormidos (Recalco Daisy, Karsten, Erik (seguia sordo), Fréderick, Maria Paula), otros no prestron atención (Tarik (miraba a cierta chica), Alexsander (tambien miraba a cierta chica),. Aleska (miraba embelesada su pintura), Angelo (miraba a ustedes ya saben quien)). Todos los que quedaban podian completa atención al profesor, o eso hacian creer.

Despues de la clase, Maria helena, Meiko y Daisy salieron del salón, encontrandose con el hermano de la primera y a un chico, claramente asiatico, con el cabello completamente revuelto castaños oscuros y unos ojos castaños serios.

-Mi mane~~!- exclama Carlitos abrazando a su hermano

-Ni te atrevas!- dice camila colocando el puño, haciendo que este se golpeara.

-*se soba* Mane...- dice Carlos con los ojos llorosos- Hola Daisy, Hola Meiko

-Ve~~ hola Calo!- exclama daisy abrazando al nombrado

-Buenos dias, Carlos-san- exclama formalmente Meiko- *mira al chico* Buenos dias, Tuan-san

-~Ana~ Buenos dias, Meiko- dice Tuan con una sonrisa- Como estas?

-Bien y usted?-

-Bien, gracias-

-Ustedes se conocen?- preguntan Daisy, maria Helena y Carlitos a los dos asiaticos

-Nosotros somos primos lejanos- dice Meiko

-En serio?- pregunta incredula Maria Helena

-Aja- responde Tuan-

-Mane!- se escuha una voz a lo lejos acercandose hacia Maria Helena

-Andrew!- dice Maria Helena- que estay haciendo aca?

-Necesito tu ayuda- dice el chico

-*gruñido* Que estas haciendo vos aca?- dice Carlitos molesto

- Vengo apedrle ayuda a MI compañera- diec Andrew- *cambio de animos* mane, me podrias ayudar en algo en la sala de musica

-La sala de musica? Ok- responde la chica

-Los podemos acompañar? Ve~~- pregunta Daisy

-Em...- dice un poco molesto Andrew-Ok...

-Yay!- exclama feliz daisy

-*mira a Tuan*- Tuan- dice serio Andrew

-Andrew- dice serio/molesto Tuan-

-Mane, te espero en la sala de profesores- dice Andrew- Nos vemos!

-Espera! Andy...- dice Maria Helena quedando la mano al aire.

-Mejor que no vallas mane- dice Carlitos- Es boludo no se acercara a MI Mane. El te quiere violar...

-Ya'po! Dejáme tranquila!- dice maria Helena hastiada- Y el no es como el padrino Francis!

-Pero Mane! Ese boludo, hijo del cejon, es mala persona!- dice Carlos

-Vo' no me podi' venir a decir quien es buena persona y quien no!- dice Maria helena- Chau!

-Ve..~~! Espera Mane!- Dice daisy siguiendo a Maria Helena

-Daisy-san! No se aleje- die Meiko- Disculpenos, Tuan-san, Carlo-san!

Daisy, Maria helena y Daisy se alejaron de los dos chicos, dejando a un Carlos completamente celoso y a un Tuan, consolando a su amigo. Maria helena llego hasta la sala de profesores, encontrandose que Andrew estaba hablando con el profesor de su siguiente clase.

-Andy!- dice maria helena corriendo hacia el Britanico-unidence*- De verdad corri rapido...

-Mane! Llegaste tan rapido?- pregunta Andrew

-Obvio'po- dice la chica- *mira al profesor* Hola tio Roderich!

-Buenos dias, Maria helena- dice el austriaco acomodandose sus lentes-

-Ve~~ Mane!- exclama Daisy llegando donde estaba Maria Helena

-Mane-san! No se apure tanto!- exclama Meiko- Buenos dias, Austria-sensei.

-Buenos dias, Daisy, Meiko- saluda el Austriaco de nuevo- Estas son todas las personas que trajiste, Andrew? Yo solo te pedi una...

-Es que nosotras tambien queremos ayudar!- exclama Daisy feliz

-No hay problema en eso, en realidad- dice Roderich- Bueno, principalmente lo que necesito es que vallan a ventilar el salon de Musica, hoy la utilizaremos y van a poder utilizar los instrumentos.

-De verdad?!- dicen los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-Cool!- exclama Andrew

-**dass Glück** (que felicidad)!- dice feliz Daisy

- **Sono yoi!** (Que bueno!)- dice meiko con una sonrisa

-La raja!- dice emocionada maria helena

-que indecente...- murmura por lo bajo Austria- Toma Andrew, aqui estan las llaves

-*toma las llaves* **Thanks**! (Gracias) Vamos chicas!-

-Si!- exclaman las chicas

Los chicos se dirijen al salon de musica que se encuentra alejada de las demas salas, ya que, si estuviera cerca, causaria mucho ruido y no dejaria concertrar a los alumnos que estuvieran cerca. Cuando llegaron al salon, Andrew abrio la puerta y al entrar, las cortinas estaban cerradas, causando una gran oscuridad. Daisy, de inmediato empezo a tiritar y se escondio detras de Meiko, quien solo suspiro con cansancio. Maria Helena de inmedito abrio las cortinas y las ventanas, para que se pudiera ventilar. Andrew, empezo a acomodar las cosas de la sala junto con Meiko. Daisy solo se dedico a mirar los instrumentos que habian. Habian Bajos, Violines, Acordeones, Guitarras acusticas y electricas, flautas traversas, un piano de cola, una bateria, unos tambores, Etc. Cuando terminaron de ordenar el salon, toco justo el timbre que daba por terminado el recreo y fueron apareciendo Austria junto con los compañeros de Maria helena, Andrew, Daisy y Meiko. Al llegar todos los alumos, Amadeus de inmediato se apropio del Piano de cola y a cualquera que se intentaba acercar, empezaba a gruñirle y lo amenasaba con su sarten de teflon. Lilliam tomo rapidamente un violin y lo empezo a afinar. Fréderick se dedico a elejir entre un violin y una flauta traversa.

-Hm...- murmura pensativo Fréderick

-Y ahora que te pasa, idiota?- le pregunta Angelo a su mejor amigo (si, son los mejores amigos)

-Angie no se cual elegir...- dice Fréderick preocupado- El violin es da tanto **amour**, pero la flauta traversa es como mi mamá, o Jeanne...

-Eli9ge el que mas te gusta y punto, Fréd- dice Angelo exasperado

-Hm... Voy a usar el violin!- dice Fréderick- Jeanne~~ Te voy a dar Amour con esto!

-Alejate de mi, **pervers **(pervertido)!- dice Jeanne escapando del pervertido de su hermano.

-*suspiro*-

-Ve~~ tu que vas a usar, Angie?- pregunta Daisy a su primo

-Voy a utilizar la guitarra- dice Angelo elijiendo una guitarra

-Ve~~! Si!- exclama emocionada Daisy- sabes que me encanta que toques guitarra, Angie! Despues me podrias tocar una canción?

-*sonrojo* Cl...Claro que si- dice Angelo- Lo que tu quieras lo haria...

-Eh? Dijiste algo?

-Na...NADA, IDIOTA!- dice Angelo mientras se alejaba de la germano-italiana, completamente rojo

Erik tambien eligio un violin, mientras que Viktor eligio un tambor. Alexsander eligio un tambor y era muy bueno en este (imaginaba las caras de sus enemigos en los tambores). Andrew eligio tambien una guitarra y Meiko eligio una flauta traversa. Juan pablo decidio tocar flauta traversa. Maria Paula y Maria Laura tocaron con guitarras. Tarik y Karsten tocaro con flautas traversas. Charlotte y Aleska decidieron utilizar los dos acordeones que habian, Mientras que maria helena estaba con una duda.

-Que sucede, mane?- pregunta Alexsander a su amiga

-Lo que pasa es que yo quiero tocar guitarra- dice Maria helena

-Entonces toca guitarra, eres buena en eso-

-Pero tambien quiero tocar bajo- dice la Argentino-chilena- Como que nadie pesca al bajo...

-Elije el que más te guste- dice Alexsander- Con cualquera de los dos tocaras bien.

-*sorojo* No..no habli weas, Alex!- dice maria helena

-Eh? Entonces por que no tocas acor...- dice Alexsander, con una sonrisa en la cara por haber producido esa reacció en su amiga

-Ni muerta!- dice Maria helena interrupiendo a Alexsander- Ya estoy suficientemente chata del acordeón. Mi mamá con mi papá me obligan a tocar siempre acordeón. Asi que ¡NO!

-Ok...- dice Alexsander

-...- Piensa Maria Helena- Mejor voy a tocar bajo.

-Ok... si eso es lo que quieres...

-Pero tambien quiero tocar guitarra...

-Ve~~ Yo quiero tocar el bajo!- exclama bajo, causando estupefaccion entre los demas.

-Es...esta segura, Daisy-san?- pregunta Meiko a su amiga

-Ve~~ claro que si!- dice feliz Daisy mientras se pone el bajo.

-Voy a usar la guitarra!- exclama feliz maria helena

-*suspiro* Utiliza lo que quieras, da?- dice Alexsander

Ya despues de que todos elijieron sus instrumentos, Roderich dijo que primero iban a empesar aprendiendo en como utilizar arplegio y a leer una partitura, tocando una cancion facil. La canción elejida por el fue ''American Patrol'', por felicidad de Andrew y disgusto de Roger y Alexsander.

Despues de la clase de musica. Todos se dirijieron a almorzar, exceptuando a Maria helena, ya que tenia que ''hacer algo''.

-Pero por que no nos acompañas, Mane?- preguta Jeanne a su amiga

-Tengo que hacer algo, Carlos me pidio que le hisiera algo- dice Maria Helena

-Pero no lo puede hacer más tarde?- dice Meiko

-Nop- responde la ojiverde- Me pidio que se lo entregara a esta hora, si no me demoro mucho.

-Ve..~~ entonces nos vemos más rato!- exclama daisy- Vamonos, Meiko, Jeanne!

-Ok...- responden las dos alejandose de maria helena.

Maria helena, viendo que nadie la siguera, se dirijio hacia donde estaba La Picoya. Esta al ver a Maria helena, se lanzo a abrazarla, de nuevo, haciendo que Maria helena se cayera, otra vez.

-Bajate, Pincoya!- le pide maria helena al ser mistico

-jejeje... perdone, señorita mane- se disculpa Pincoya

-Como has estado?-

-Bien, pero me he aburrido un poco, pero he jugado un poco con los pajaros que han pasado por aqui

-Que bueno- dice maria helena

-Y que hace usted aqui, señorita mane?- pregunta Pincoya- Uste no deberia estar almorzando?

-Si, pero no tengo mucha hambre y tenia que ver como estabai-

-Aww! La señorita Mane me quiere!- exclma feliz Pincoya-

-Pues claro que te quiero, ché!- exclama Maria helena- si tu casi me criaste con Tía Tiare y Tía patagonia

-Aww!- eres tan tierna!- exclama Pincoya mientras la vuelve a abrazar

-Ya te dije que no me abrazara...!- dice maria helena pero un sonido la interrumpe

*sonido de estomago*

-*sonrojo*

-Mejor vaya a comer, señorita mane- dice La pincoya- no comer le hace mal

-Oka- dice maria Helena- nos vemos a la tarde!

-Chau!- dice la Pincoya despidiendose de Maria helena

Maria Helena se aleja, dirijiendose hacia la cafeteria tranquilamente, pero no se dio cuenta de que ''cierta'' persona la habia visto junto con su ''amiga''.

-~En la cafeteria~-

-Te digo que a meiko le gusta mas comer Adana Kebap*- dice Karsten molesto

-Ella quiere comer Botarga*- dice ahora Tarik

-Adana Kebap-

-Botarga-

-*gotita a lo aime* **Minna** (chicos)... No peleen... dice meiko cansada

-Pero dinos que quieres?!- dicen al mismo timpo los gemelos.

-Eh... Etto...-

-Hola!- dice Maria helena llegando a donde estaban Meiko, Tarik y Karsten.

-Mane-san! Muchas gracias por haber venido tan rapido!- dice aliviada Meiko- usted que piensa? Que coma Adana Kebap o Botarga?

-Hm...- piensa Maria Helena-

-Y...?- diocen ansiosos Tarik y Karsten

-Ninguna- dice simplemente Maria helena

*caida a lo anime*

-Pe...PERO QUE?!- exclama Tarik- como que ninguna?!

-no me tinca ninguna- dice maria helena- Prefiero comer carbonada*

-Pero tienes que decidir entre el de Tarik y el de karsten- dice Meiko

-Es que no prefiero ninguna- dice Maria Helena- Y no deberias ser tu la que elige?

-Es...verdad- dice Kasrten- Cual prefieres, meiko?

-Eh... Yo...- dice titubeante Meiko- ''Ya me las va a pagar, mane-san''

-Ve~~ Mane!- dice Daisy llegando junto con Angelo a donde estaba Maria helena

-Daisy!- exclama Maria helena- *mira la comida de Daisy* Que es eso?

-Esto?- dice Daisy- Es pasurt!*

-Que?- dicen todos, menos Daisy y Angelo

-Daisy, te he dicho que no debes mezclar la pasta con...ESO!

-Ve~~ pero es muy rico! Pruebalo!- dice daisy

-NO!- exclama Lovino- prefiero mi paella

-Puedo probar?- pregunta maria helena, recibiendo cara de asco por parte de los demás.

-Ve~~ claro!- exclama Daisy dandole a probar una cucharada de Pasurt-

-*mordico*Hm...- dice Maria helena saboreando la comida, pero de repente ella abrio los ojos como platos y dejo de masticar

-Y... te gusto?- pregunta Daisy esperanzada de que alguien le gustara su invención

-*sudor frio* ''que hago... Esta cosa es... Asquerosa... pero no quiero hirir a Daisy...''- Piensa Maria helena mientras sigue con el bocado de pasurt en la boca

-Mane? –dice Angelo mientras le mueve la mano al frente de ella- Me parece que se murio...

-Ve~~ Mane~ como esta?- poregunta de nuevo Daisy

-Em... Dice Maria helena- *traga* Mu...muy bien, Daisy

-*brillitos* De verdad?! Kya!- dice feliz daisy mientras da saltitos- ~Ve~ entonces aqui tienes más!

-Eh?

-Es que como sabia que te iba a gustar traje más!- die Daisy mientras le coloca como dos platos de Pasurt al frente de la Argentino-chilena

-Eh... Daisy, de verdad no tengo mucha ham...- Empieza a hablar maria Helena

-Eh? – dice Daisy sonriendo- Entonces...*aura deprimente* No te gusto! Bua!

-No... No es eso!- dice Maria helena- *suspiro* Ok... la voy a comer

-Eh?- dice daisy- Yay!

-*facepalm* Idiota...- murmura Angelo

-*gotitas a lo anime*- por parte de Meiko, tarik y Karsten.

-~10 minutos despues~-

-~Ve~ tu puedes mane!- dice daisy apoyando a Maria Helena

-No...puedo...- dice apenas audible Maria helena

-Usted puede mane-san!- dice meiko- solo tiene que creer en usted misma!

-*respiracion honda**trago lentamente*

-Si! Lo hisiste Mane!- exclaman al mismo tiempo Tarik y Karsten

-*respracion entrecortada* Lo...Lo hice...

-Viva Mane!- exclaman todos

-Wow... nunca crei quye lo podia hacer...- dice maria helena- Meiko? Me acompañai al baño?

-woe?- dice meiko- claro, mane-san

-vamos ahora!- dice maria helena mientras se levanta rapidamente de su puesto y se lleva a su amiga rapidamente

-Wow!- exclaman todos

-Nunca habia visto a la Mane correr tan rapido...- murmura Angelo mientras ve como Maria helena y meiko se van corriendo

-A mi... me parecio ver a la Mane mas o menos con la cara verde- dice Karsten

-Estas loco! Ella se veia super bien!- exclama Tarik a su hermano

~ve~ Angie, tu crees que la Mane este bien?- pregunta Daisy

-Ps! Pues claro!- exclama Angelo- Ella es como la mala hierba, nunca muere

* * *

-~En el baño~-

-Bua!- Se escucha a una chica dentro de uno de los tantos cubiculos del baño

-Mane-san... Usted se encuentra bien?- pregunta Meiko a su compañera desde fuera del cubiculo

-Si... No te preocup...*ahorcada*-

-Usted esta segura de eso?

Si Meiko...- dice maria Helena- Mejor anda a clases, ya va a tocar

- Encuentro que es mejor que me quede con usted

-Pero meiko *vomito* Te vay a perder Electronica, tu ramo favorito!

-No importa- dice meiko- si una amiga se encuentra mal, como buena hija de Taiwan, tengo que acompañarlo hasta que se recupere y se encuentra mejor

-Meik... *vomito*

-Ya Mane-san... Vomite tranquila...- le dice meiko intentando ayudarla, sin ningun resultado

* * *

-*20 minutos después, en clases*-

-Andersen, Erik- dice Gemrania pasando la lista de los alumnos

-Presente!- dice el nombrado

- Adnan, Tarik y Karsten-

-Aqui!- dice tarik

-*ronquidos*

-Despiertate, Idiota!- dice Tarik mientras le pega en la cabeza a su hermano

-Eh! Eh?... presente- dice Karsten mientras se acomoda y vuelve a dormir

-Bielschmidt, Daisy-

-Ve~~ Presente abuelito!- dice Daisy

-*sonrojo* para usted es señor Germania

-~Ve?~ tu ya no me quieres, **nonno**? (Abuelo?)- dice Daisy- Bua!

-*suspiro* mejor sigamos... Bonnefoy, Fréderick y Jeanne

- **présenter (**presente)- exclama Fréderick

- **pré...Présenter**- dice Jeanne mientras se coloca un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja

-Braginski, Alexssander-

-**Mùqián **(presente), Da?- dice Alexsander

-Burgos, Maria Laura-

- Aqui!- exclama alegre la ecuatoriano-colombiana

-De las casas, Roger-

-Aqui!

-Eldestein, Amadeus-

-Presente, profesor- dice caballerosamente Amadeus

-Fernandez, Angelo-

-*levanta la mano*-

-Tienes que decir presente, señor Fernandez- dice german (Germania) al hijo del español

-Yo no te dire nada, macho-patatas padre- dice Angelo la mesa con su mano en forma de puño

-*suspiro * ''tenia que salir igual a su madre...''

-Hernandez, Maria Helena-

-*silencio*

-Señorita hernandez?- pregunta de nuevo el profesor

-No se encuentra, profe!- dice Juan Pablo

-Como que no se encuentra?- le pregunta Germania a su alumno

-~Ve~ Ella junto con meiko han estado en el baño todo este rato...l *piensa lo que acaba de decir* **Scheiße **(Mierda)!

-Daisy!- le reta el profesor a su nieta/alumna

-**Scusa... **(perdon)- dice daisy

-En donde quede...-

-En la mane, profe!- dice Erik

-Ah! Si... Honda, Mei...- dice germania pero es detenido por que la puerta es abierta violentamente

-PERDONE LA DEMORA!- dice meiko mientras da una reverencia- Yo y Maria Helena-san estabamos en el baño, pero no nos dimos cuenta de que el tiempo habia pasado tan rapido!

-Y donde se encuentra la señorita hernandez?- pregunta germania

-Oe?!- dice meiko mienras empiez ver a su lado y la nombrada no se encontraba- *sale de la sala* Mane-san!

Todos los compañeros y el profesor, como no son para nada copuchentos, se acercaron a la puerta y vieron a meiko corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia Maria Helena, quien se encontraba como a 200 metros más atras, ''coriendo''.

-Meiko... espe...rame- dice Maria Helena completamente exausta

-Mane!- dice Daisy tambien corriendo hacia la ojiverde, a casi la velocidad que ocupa su madre para escapar (y hay que decir que eso es harto).

-Daisy? Que! No espera! No te tir...!- dice Mria Helena muy tarde ya que a los dos segundo ya tenia encima suyo a Daisy, quien la abrazaba

-Ve~~ Perdon! **Scusa**!- dice Daisy mientras la abraza mas fuerte

-Daisy-san!- dice Meiko- usted esta ahorcando a Mane-san!

-Eh?- dice Daisy mientras se separa de maria Helena y ve que esta esta completamente azul y se le empezaba a salir el alma del cuerpo- Oh No! Mane resiste! *la zarandea*

-Daisy!- dice Angelo mientras corre hacia esta, pero alguien más le gana*

-*golpe en la cabeza* **Mission complete** (Mison completada)!- exclama Andrew mientra le pega a Daisy en la cabeza como si fuera un karateka

-Eh...- dice Daisy mientras se cae encima de maria helena por el golpe

-*aura maligna* Tu eres idiota!- exclama Angelo enojado- Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a daisy! **Stupido sanza cervello **(estupido sin cerebro)!

-Pero ella habia ahorcado a la Mane!- exclama Andrew- Y más encima la estaba zarandeando, dejandola sin aire! **who would not have reacted like that?! **(quien no habria reaccionado asi?!)

-Em... chicos- dice jeanne- es mejor que no peleen...

-**Shut up **(callate)!- dice Andrew

-Callate!- dice al mismo tiempo que Andrew, Angelo

-*aura malvada* **Comme je l'ai dit à ma belle soeur et sexy, des idiots?! **(Como le dijieron a mi hermosa y sexy hermana, Idiotas?!) –Dice Fréderick, integrandose a la pelea

-No me llames asi, Fred!- dice sonrojada Jeanne- Y por pafor... paren de pelear...

-*auras malignas*

Todos los que no estaban participando, estaban viendo la pelea que tenian Fréderick, Angelo y Andrew. La gran mayoria (hombre) empezaron a apostar sobre quien hiba a ganra, en cambio, las mujeres esperaban que Daisy y mariahelena estubieran bien. Esta pelea hubierra llegado a más, a no ser por el profesor German.

-**Silence! **(silencio!)- exclama Germania- Todos vallanse al salón de inmediato!

-Si!- exclamaron todos corriendo hacia su salón de clases

-Excepto Andrew, Fréderick y Angelo- dice germania-

Los tres nombrados se quedaron deonde estaban, compleatamente asustados por lo que les podria ocurrir.

-Pero primero...-dice germán- Señor Braginski, podria llevar a Maria helena a la enfermeria?

- **Конечно! **(Por supuesto)- dice Alexssander mientras toma a maria helena como si sellevara a su novia.

Mientras Alexssander se iba con maria Helena a la enfermaria, este le dirijio una mirada de victoria a Andrew y le saco la lengua, causando que a este le aparecieran los supuestos, ''celos''

-Y usted señor Eldestein, podria llevar a la señorita Bielschmidt a la enfermaria tambien?

-No hay problema- dice Amadeus haciendo lo mismo que Alexssander, exceptuando la mirada de victoria hacia Angelo y el sacarle ñla lengua, pero Angelo igual ardio en celos.

-Por causar tanto alboroto...- empezo germania- Ustedes tres se tendran que quedar a limpiar los salones de la academia y tendran que venir a una sesion de castigo

-Eh?!- exclaman los tres

-Pero **teacher **(Profesor)**!**– dice Andrew

-Sin pero, Señor Jones- dice germania

-Todo es tu culpa, Hijo del cejotas!- exclama Fréderick

-Mi culpa? Mi culpa?! Todo es culpa de daisy!- dice defendiendose Andrew

-No le heches la culpa a la inocente Daisy, **stupido **(estupido)!- dice Angelo

-Callence! Ahora es mejor que vuelvan al salón... AHORA!- dice Germania con tono autoritario

-Si!- dicen los tres mientras vuelven a su salón

-~Con Amadeus y Alexssander~-

-Alex...- dice Amadeus mientras el y su compañeros se dirijian a la enfermeria

-Hm? Que sicede-aru?-

-En realidad tengo dos preguntas...- dice Amadeus-

-Entonces pregunta-aru-

-Por que cuendo estas solo con la Mane aparece el –aru?

-Hm... En realidad no estoy muy seguro, pero me da risa su reacción cuando yo hablo asi, Da?

-Oh...- dice Amadeus- Y... A ti te gusta la mane?

-*sonrojo* Eh?- dice Alexssander- Pues clarp que me gusta, es mi mejor amiga, ademasde Iryna-

-Yo no lo digo en el modo de amistad, Alexssader- dice Amadeus-

-Entonce como?- dice un poco asustado Alexssander

A ti te gusta la mane como mu...?- dice Amadeus pero es interrumpido por su compañero

-Oh! Mira!- dice Alexssander cambiando de tema- ya llegamos!

-Es verdad...- dice Amadeus- entremos...

-Fiu...- hace Alexssander conun suspiro- ''casi me pregunta... yengo que tenr más cuidado''

Cuando los dos entraron a la enfermeria, se encontraron nada más ni nada menos a Polonia usando un vestido de enfermera rosado con corazoncitos. Este estaba hablando en su celular con quien-sabe-quien.

-O sea como que es totalmente cool Pinkie Pie!- dice Feliks- Como que Rarity es más cool? Deja de decir cosas poco cool!1 lalalala! No te escucho!

-Em... señor polonia?- dice Amadeus interrumpiendo la conversacion ''madura'' que tenia el mayor

-Oh! Como que despues te llamo!- dice cortando la llamada- Y... por que vienen para aca? Como que los que son realmene cool vienen para aca

-Tenemos a dos chicas inconcientes- dice Alexsander con una sonrisa-

-*mira a Alexssander* Oh! Miren quien esta aqui! El hijo del ruso loco y el chino transexual! Como que de verdad eres tierno no?

-*aura malvada* aruaruaruaruaruaruaru...- empieza a maldecir Alexssander

-Ya! Es mejor que las acuesten aqui- dice Polonia- y como que es mejor que vallan a clase!

-Muy bien!- dicen los dos dejando a sus compañera en las camillas que habian

-Nos vemos- dice Amadeus despidiendose de Feliks

-Como que de verdad son cools ustedes!- dice despidiendose Polonia- *saca el celular* y como te estaba contando... Pinkie Pie es mucho mas cool!

* * *

-~Despues de clases~-

-Hm...*abre los ojos* Eh?- dice maria helena mientras se levanta de la cama- Donde estoy? Y... Por que estay acostada conmigo, Daisy?!

-~Ve~ Es que tenia frio y tu eres muy calientita!- dice Daisy abrazando de nevo a maria helena

-Eh...*Mente malpesada On mode* De...deja de decir weas, daisy!- dice mria helena empujando a daisy fuera de su Cama

-~ve~- dice Daisy mientras se cae de la Cama- auch...

-Y no digai cosas de doble sentido!- le dice maria helena

-Doble sentido?- dice daisy sin entender

-Agh! Mejor olvidalo...- dice maria helena mientras se vuelve a acostar

-Ve~~ Mane, **scusa...** (perdon)- dice Daisy con la mirada baja

-Eh? Y por que?-

-Por que yo te oblige a comer Pasurt y por eso te enfermaste del estomago!- dice daisy- de verdad perdon!

-No te teni que colocar trsite, daisy- dice maria helena-Tambien fue mi culpa de decirte de que estaba bueno...

-Eh?! Entonces de verdad no te gusto?!- dice Daisy

-''mierda... la cage'' Em... esa es la verdad...- dice maria helena- pero si me acostumbro a comerla, ya me gustara

-de verdad?- dice Daisy esperanzada

-Sip!- dice maria helena sonriente

-**Grazie**! (gracias)- dice daisy abrazandola de nuevo

-*suspiro* Tu nunca cambiai, daisy...- dice maria helena correspondiendo el abrazo

-Maria helena y daisy- dice de repente Feliks- como que tienen visitas!

-Mane-san, daisy-san!- dice meiko entrando a la enfermaria

-Mane, disy!- dice tambien jeanne- Como estan?

-Bien!- responden las dos

-Que bueno...- dice Aliviada Meiko

-Y que hisieron con mi nonno?- pregunta Daisy a sus amigas

-Hm...medita Jeanne

-Bueno, el nos enceño a construir un sistema electrico que sea capaz de subsistir por si mismo- dice meiko

-Oh...- dicen las enfermas

-Pero no se preocupen!- dice Jeanne- no es TAN complicado como suena

-Oh... si claro- dice ironicamente Maria helena

Ve~~ de verdad?- dice Daisy- Yay!

-Encuentro que es mejor que regresemos al salón- dice maria Helena- asi aprovecho decopiar tus apuntes, Jeanne

-No hay problema- dice Jeanne

Las cuetro chicas les dieron las gracias al enfermero/a y se dirijieron hacia el salon de estas. Al llegar solo estaban Lilliam y Amadeus.

-Chicas!- dice Lilliam- me alegro de que esten bien

-Wa! Por que debes ser tan tierna, Lily!- dice disy abrazando a su compañera

-daisy, si no queri dejar a Lily igual que a mi, mejor sueltale- dice maria helena

-Jo...- dice Daisy soltando a Lilliam

-Y como estas, mane?- pregunta Amadues

-Bien, gracias

-~ve~ y al final que pso despues de que nos desmayamos?- pregunto Daisy

-Eh...- dicen todos

-Es una... historuia muy larga- dice Lilliam

-Cuentala no'ma- dice maria helena- tenemos re-tiempo

* * *

-*unos minutos despues~-

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dice terminando de contar Lilliam

-...- silencio por parte de Daisy y maria Helena

-Me estay webiando, verdad?- dice Maria helena- ellos son de verdad bien weones, ché!

-~Ve~ aww!- dice daisy feliz- Angie me defendio! De verdad de que es tierno!

-Sii... tierno...- dice maria Helna mientras ve raro a Daisy

-Pero al final, Fréderick-san, Andrew-an y Angelo-san terminaron en castigo- dice meiko

-~Timbre~-

-Miren! Es la mane!- dice maria Paula quien estaba con Maria laura y Juan Pablo

-Mane!- dice Maria laura- Estoy feliz de que este bien! Pero que te paso?

-Comi Pasurt- dice Maria helena- y aisy me ahorco

-Lo de Daisy ya lo sabia. Pero... que es Pasurt?-

-~Ve~ Paustr es la mezcla entre la pasta de mamma y el wurst de mi Vatti- explica Daisy

-Ugh!- dicen todos los latino al escuchar la mezcla

-Que? Pero si es rica!- dice daisy- Cuando haga les voy a dar para que prueben!

-Daisy-san...- dice maiko- Yo creo que mejor no lo haga...

-~Ve?~ y por que?-

-Quieres que a ellos les pase lo mismo que a la Mane, daisy?- dice Amadeus

-No...-

-Entonces no les des. Punto- dice el chico de lentes

-Amadeus! Nos has salvado1!- dicen los tres latinos mientras alababan a Amadeus

-Me...mejor levantens, idiotas!- dice Amadeus

-Jiji- se rie Lilliam

-Lily... no te burles- le dice un sonrojado Amadeus a la hija del suiza

-*entran Viktor, Erik, aleska y0 Andrew*

-Daisy!- dice Aleska abrazando a la nombrada- o sea como que te ves totalmente bien!

-~Ve~ gracias Ale!- dice daisy

-Y tu Mane?- le pregunta Erik a Maria helena

-Bien!-

-De verdad?- pregunta ahora Viktor- Cuando te vimos tu estabas muy mal

-Naaa ya estoy bien!- dice maria Helena- No tenés que preocuparse!

Mientras Erik, Viktor y Maria Helena hablaban, Andrew se acercaba completamente avergonzado hacia Daisy

-Em... Daisy?- dice Andrew

-~ve~ que sucede, Andrew?-

-**I...I'm sorry!**- grita Andrew- yo no quise pegarte tan fuerte... se me paso la mano

-~ve~ no te preocupes!- dice daisy- muy pocas personas me pueden noquear, asi que eso significa de que tienes fuerza! No tienes que apenarte!

-But... **I'm really sorry**...- se disculpa de nuevo Andrew

-Jiji- se rie daisy- ~Ve~ ya estas perdonado!

Despues de la disculpa que le hiso Abdrew a daisy, todo el grupo empezo a conversar amenamente. Unos minutos despues, llegaron los que faltaban. Angelo al ver a daisy tan cerca de Andrew, se acerco protectoramente hacia Daisy, y le coloco una mala cara a Andrew.

-~Ve~ Angie! No te tienes que enojar con Andrew- dice Daisy

-Pero daisy! **quell'idiota ti ha colpito **(ese idiota te ha pegado)-

-~Ve~ pero fue para que no le hisiera más daño a la mane- dice Daisy- No quiero que este enojado con tu amigo!

-*suspiro* Esta bien- dice Angelo- *mira a Andrew* creo... que agrabe la situacion...

-Lo hisiste por que le pege a Daisy, eso esta bien- dice Andrew

-**di nuovo amici? **(Amigos de nuevo?)-

-**Of course! **(por supuesto!)- responde Andrew

-~en otro lado del salón~-

-Mane~~~- dice Fréderick abrazando a su compañera

-Que me soltes, boludo!1- dice maria Helena soltandose de Fréderick- yo no se que les pasa a to' ustedes! Por que todos me abrazan, Ché?!

-Es que mane-san...- dice meiko

-Tu tienes una imagen abrazable!- dice fréderick

-Asi que por eso todos te abrazan- dice Jeanne- Yo paso por lo mismo hasta que le pegue a Fred...

-Tu le pegaste a Fre?!- preguntan Meiko y Maria helena

-Aunque no lo parezca, si- dice Jeanne

-Pero como?- pregunta Alexssander quien se habia colado en la conversación

-Bueno... Fréd me estaba abrazando y me llego a sacar los lentes...- cuenta Jeanne

-A ver!- yo quiero ver el cambio de Jeanne!- exclama Maria helena

-No!- dice Fréderick- si lo haces todos moriremos!

-No creo que sea para tanto...- dice Alexssander

-Hasta yo pienso que es mala idea- dice jeanne- prefiero que no

-Bueno... si usted no quiere no la obligaremos- Dice meiko reflexivamente

-Kesesese! Ya llego el gran ORE-SAMA pare enseñarles! Kesesese!- dice Prusia entrando por la puerta

-Oh no...- murmura Amadeus- ya tuvo que llegar **az idióta... **(el idiota)

-Kesese! ahora abran sus libros en la asombrosa pagina 154!- dice el profesor

* * *

-~1 hora despues~-

-Kesese! Y asi fue como Roma vencio a Cartago- dice alegremente Gilbert Bielschmidt, el profesor.

-*ronquidos*- por parte de karsten, tarik, Aleska, Erik, Maria laura y Andrew.

-Dije... QUE ASI FUE COMO ROMA VENCIO A CARTAGO!- dice Gilbert mientras levanta el libro de clases y lo azota contra la mesa.

-Eh?!- dicen todos los que estaban durmiendo en clases... menos Kasrten

-Eso les pasa por no colocarle atención al asombroso Yo!- dice Gilbert

*Sonido de parlantes*

-Alo... esta encendido?- pregunta una voz desde los parlates que se encontraban en todo la academia

-Roma... eso si esta encendido, tu mismo lo hisiste- responde otra voz

-Ah... Pero German... no me retes...- dice el director, el imperio Romano- Si me sigues retando ya no te hare ***** y ***** en las noches!

-WTF?!- todos, digo TODOS en el colegio tienen una cara asi

-Tu... eres un...!- dice Germania mientras se abalanza hacia Marco Augusto

-Kya! Suletame Germania...! no me peges! Eh! No me toques ahi...- dice Roma entre gritos

-*cof**cof* Estudiantes...- dice ahora Gemania- Les informo a ustedes de que desde la proxima semana se va a implementar en la academia una serie de clases extracurriculares o talleres. Para poder informarse más sobre el tema o si se quiere uno inscribir, tiene que dirijirse a la plaza principal de la Academia. Ahi van a haber panfletos con las distinytas actividades

-~Hera~ Si! Y que tambien esta oche no nos molesten ya que estaremos ha...- dice Romano pero al final la transmiccion fue cortada de repente

-*silencio*-

-~Ve~ Mane tu a que te vas a meter?-

-Sabi, daisy- en este mismo minuto me importa una mierda- dice Maria Helena con cara traumada.

Fin Capitulo 9

* * *

**Kami: Largo, Eh?**

**Mi-kun: No... para nada *ironico***

**Kami: -_-... Ahora tenemos una propuesta!**

**Mi-kun: Y cual es?!**

**Kami: *se coloca traje de Sherlok Holmes* Muy sencillo, mi quierido watson**

**-Mi-kun: yo no me llamo watson**

**Kami: Calla! Bueno, mi idea era de que con anterioridad hacia como entrevistas a los personajes del fic**

**Mi-kun: Sip y ¿que tiene que ver eso?**

**Kami: De que ahora ustedes pueden hacer las preguntas! Me las mandan por review y yo en el fic se las contestan los mismos personajes!**

**Mi-kun: Ahhhh... Ahora que lo píenso... en el fic que se mostraron las posibles parejas...**

**Kami: si tienen idea de laguna pareja, escribanlo!**

**mi-kun: Nos vemos! Y manden un Review!**

**Kami y mi-kun**

**Fuera**


	12. Chapter 10

**Presentador: y con ustedes... la asombrosa, hermosa, sexy, encantadora...**

**Publico: ya lo sabemos!**

**Presentador: Kami!**

***entra Kami con un vestido blanco straples hasta la rodilla***

**-Kami: hola a mi hermoso publico!**

**Publico: wa! Viva!**

**Kami: hoy tenemos unos invitados especiales, quienes son nada más ni nada menos que los personajes de la nueva Generacion! Por favor! Recibanlos con un gran apluso!**

***entran todos los personajes de la nueva Generación***

**Publico: wa! Viva! **

**Mujer X:Denme un hijo!**

**Fréderick:si es lo que quieres, te lo daria! *tira un beso***

**Publico femenino: wa!**

**Andrew: podrias ser un poco más discreto, fred?**

**Fréderick: Andrew... mi naturaleza es asi. No lo puedo evitar *saluda al publico***

**Kami: -_-U Bueno, chicos, perdonen pero a las mujeres les va a tiocar primero la entrevista, asi que, FUERA!**

***salen los hombres***

**Kami: muy bien chicas! Es un placer tenerlas aqui**

**Maria Paula: para nosotras tambien es un placer estar aca**

**Kami: jejeje!1 es mejor que comencemos de inmediato, no tenemos todo el dia.**

***todas se sientan el los sillones del lugar***

**Kami: Raivis!1 las cartas!**

***entra el mas moe de los moe, solo superado por Chibitalia, Letonia***

**Raivis: a...aqui tiene las cartas, señorita Kami**

**Kami: Aw!1 ven para aca *lo abraza***

**Mi-kun: *celoso* comienza rapido!**

**Kami: ok... *suelta a Raivis* ya te puedes ir**

**Raivis: gra...gracias**

***sale Raivis***

**Kami: muy bien chicas!1 *musica tenebrosa* comencemos...**

***musica de suspenso***

**Kami: comencemos por... *saca una carta* Por Loca escritora!**

**Publico: Wa!**

**Kami: y la primera pregunta es para... *abre la carta* Daisy!**

**Daisy: ~ve?~ para mi? **

**Meiko: eso parece, Daisy-san**

**Daisy: yay!**

**Kami: y la pregunta es... ¿tus padres saben sobre el pasurt? O sea ¿saben que lo cocinas?**

**Daisy: ~ve~ por supuesto! Ellos fueron los que hicieron que yo lo inventara**

**Kami: esta va por mi parte. ¿por que lo inventaste?**

**Daisy: ~ve~ fue cuando mi mama estaba esperando a Jopi. Ahi ella tenia antojos de wurst, pero le daba dolor de estomago comerlo, asi que yo con vatti juntamos el wurst y la pasta. Asi nacio el pasurt**

**Kami: muy bien! La siguiente es tambien es para ti...¿ como te llevas con Hungria?**

**Daisy: con mi **_**zia Ungheria?**_** (tía Hungria?) Super bien! Ella es la que me hace los vestidos que yo uso!**

**-Kami: integesante... ahora a...Aleska!**

**Aleska: ah! Como que esperaba la pregunta!**

**Kami: muy bien... la pregunta es...**

**Aleska: dejame adivinar! Trata de... *piensa* por que soy tan cool?**

**Kami: no, Aleska. Trata de... ¿tu te has visto todos los capitulos de My little ponie?**

**Aleska: como que si, tipa! Como que me la he visto como 20 veces! Eso si, todas las temporadas! Como que es realmente cool la serie, no?**

**Kami: Em... Mejor sigamos con... Lilliam!**

**Lilliam: eh?! Yo?! Muy bien...**

**Kami: Si Vash, tu padre, se enterara de que alguien te acosa (suponiendo) ¿que crees que haria?**

**Lilliam: Mm... *piensa* En realidad no lo se con excactitud. Ya que, podria matar a esa persona a fusilazos o solo lo aptraparia y le haria preguntas sobre el por que me acosa, pero al final igual le dispararia a la persona.**

**Kami: o sea... le dispararia?**

**-Lilliam: es lo más probable *se encoge de brazos***

***con los chicos***

**Roger: ahora si que tienes que tener cuidado Amadeus...**

**Amadeus: callate**

***con las chicas***

**Kami: ahora vienen dos preguntas para Meiko! La primera: ¿te gusta el yaoi?**

**Meiko: *sonrojo* Em... etto... yo... *asiente* pero no tanto como Rosetta-san o Elizabetta-san**

**Kami *sonrisa de lado* ~muy bien~ la otra es... ¿te gusta el te de burbujas? Para las personas que no sepan que es el té de burbujas es un té con fruta y leche, credo en taiwan**

**Meiko: por supuesto! Es la cosa más esquisita del mundo!**

**Daisy:~ve~ es el pasurt!**

**Maria Laura: Daisy, esa cosa es horrible**

**Kami: la siguiente es para...Maria helena! Y son dos! La primera: ¿ que se sintio comer pasurt?**

**Maria helena: Hm... bien raro, sabi. Al principio era como ''que wea más asquerosa'', pero despues se sentia como piedra y no la podia tragar. Depues del ultimo bocado, se sintio bien, pero como vos sabes, tube que ir al baño a vomitar a los segundos despues.**

**Kami: oh... ahora una super importante! A quien prefieres más ¿A Alexssander o a Andrew?**

**Maria helena: *sonrojo* que?!**

**Aleska: yo quiero sabes! Yo quiero saber!**

**Maria helena: em... yo...**

***sonido de campana***

**Kami: Uf! Se nos acabo el tiempo! Es hora de las aclaraciones!**

**Latin hetalia ni hetalia nos pertenece, solo los hijos de estos. Algunos nombres salen en otros fics, pero nosotros les colocamos las personalidades.**

**Argentina y Chile: Maria helena y Carlitos**

**USA y Uk: Andrew**

**Francia y Canada: Jeanne y Fréderick**

**Japon y Taiwan: Meiko**

**China y Rusia: Alexsander**

**Alemania y Italia del norte/ Veneciano: Daisy**

**España y Italia del sur/ Romano: Angelo**

**Hungria y Austria: Amadeus**

**Suiza y Liechtenstein: Lilliam**

**Dinamarca y Noruega: Erik**

**Suecia y Finlandia: Viktor**

**Lituania y Polonia: Aleska**

**Peru y Bolivia: Juan Pablo**

**Colombia y Ecuador: Maria Laura**

** y : Maria Paula**

**Turquia y Grecia: Karsten y Tarik**

**Kami: disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Ya había pasado una semana desde que les habían avisado a los alumnos sobre los talleres extracurriculares. La gran mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían inscrito a los talleres que más les gustaban, y los que faltaba, lo tenían que hacer rápido, ya que en la segunda transmicion que había dado el director (ahora si, sin ningún tipo de referencia sobre relaciones carnales), el director había dado aviso sobre que todos los alumnos tenían que estar en, al menos, un taller en una semana**. **

Ya era la ultima hora de clases de un dia viernes. El primer año estaba ya terminando de hacer su clase de educación física. Las chicas ya se habían ido a bañarse y a cambiarse ropa, mientras que los chicos aun seguían jugando Football.

-~Ve~ Mane!- dice Daisy saltando a abrazar a Maria helena

-Uha!- grita asustada Maria helena- Daisy! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me abracés, ché?! Y más encima colocate más ropa! Estay Pilucha (desnuda)

-~ve~ paro si tu estas igual que yo- dice Diasy

*aparece cartel que dice que están con los pantalones de educación física y solo con brasier*

-Pe…pero yo me estoy cambiando de ropa!- dice maria helena- tu solo estay haciendo puras weas!

-~Ve~ mane! No me retes!- dice Daisy- Meiko!

-Da…Daisy-san!- dice avergonzada meiko- su…suélteme, por favor…

-Solo si me dice solo Daisy!

-*suspiro* esta bien…. Daisy-

-Yay!- dice victoriosa Daisy

-….Ahora, Daisy-san- dice Meiko- colóquese ropa

-*puchero*~ve~ tu prometiste que me dirias Daisy-

-Pero usted no me dijo por cuanto tiempo- le responde Meiko

-Bu….. ustedes son muy aburridas…..- murmura por lo bajo Daisy mientras se viste

-Que dijiste?!- dice Maria helena y Meiko al mismo tiempo, mientras se les forma un aura intimidante.

-Wua! Nada nada!- dice Daisy vistiéndose rápido

-*se miran Maria helena y meiko*

-Jajajaja!- se rien estas dos ultimoas

-Hey! Meiko!- dice Maria paula a la Nipon-taiwandesa

-Que sucede, Maria Paula-san?- le dice meiko a Maria páula

-Solo dime Pauli, Meiko!- le dice maria Helena mientras le pasa el brazo por el hombro a meiko

-Pero que sucede, maria Paula-san?- pregunta de nuevo meiko, haciéndose la desentendida

-''esta chica es bien dura para entender…''-piensa maria paula- Bueno, lo que sucede es que yo, Aleska y Jeane nos vamos a ver las extra-programaticas que hay hoy, nos quieres acompañar?

-Podemos ir nosotras?- pregunta Maria helena a la mexicana- No tenemos nada que hacer a la tarde y y Daisy

-No hay problema, wey!- dice feliz Maria Paula- entre más personas haya, la pasaremos más la neta!

-~Ve~ Viva!- dice Daisy feliz- La Mane no me obligara a estudiar, ya que me aburro mucho con ella!

-Daisy…..- dice maria Helena con un aura enojada

-Wa! Meiko, protégeme! **Por favore** (por favor)!

-Jajajaja!- se rien meiko y Maria Paula

-Entonces…. Nos podría esperar un poco, Maria Paula-san?

-Pues claro!- dice maria Paula- eso si no se tarden!

-Ok!- responden las tres chicas.

*sale maria paula*

-Entonces….. como que te aburres conmigo?- dice Maria Helena dolida- tu… no me quieres….

-~Ve~ no es eso!- dice Daisy- es solo que tu siempre me obligas a estudiar y me aburre hacer eso!

-chicas…. Es mejor apurarnos- dice Meiko- no tenemos que hacer esperar a las demás

-bien- responde maria Helena y Daisy mientras se terminaban de vestir.

Las tres se terminaron de vestir y salieron a buscar a sus amgas. En el camino, las tres se enocontraron con Angelo, Fréderick y Andrew jugando Football. Andrew y Angelo le estaban pateando, literalmente, el trasero a Fréderick, quien lloraba de una forma muy masculina. Las chicas salieron del gimnasio, encontrándose con Maria Paula, Aleska (quien estaba chateando con alguien) y Jeanne (esta estaba jugando con su oso).

-~Ve~ Chicas!- exclama Daisy llamando la antencion de las otras tres

-Daisy!- exclama Jeanne

-O sea, como que se demoraron mucho!- dice Aleska

-Perdone, Aleska-san- dice Meiko- lo que sucedió fue que Daisy-san y Maria Helena-san estaban jugando y no se terminaban de vestir

-Yo no estaba jugando!- exclama Maria Helena-

-Jajajaja! Es mejor que vallamos andando- dice maria Paula.

Las demás, haciéndole caso a Maria paula, empezaron a caminar, dirijiendose al primer taller.

* * *

~ Taller de cuidado de animales y cosas que se muevan~

-Y a cual vamos primero?- pregunta Jeanne a las demás

-Mm….. La Malu (Maria Laura) me conto que ella estaba en el taller de cuidado de animales…..- empieza a comentar Maria Helena

-Y donde se encuentra, mane-san?- pregunta Meiko

-Dejame acordarme…..- dice maria Helena- Parece que estaba cerca de el patio de tierra

-Y como que estamos esperando? Vamos para haya!- exclama Aleska quien se adelanta corriendo hacia el patio

-~Ve~ Aleska! No te adelantes!- dice Daisy corriendo, siguiendo a Maria Paula

-Eh! No nos dejen!- exclaman Maria Helena, Jeanne, Maria Paula y meiko.

~minutos despues~

-*respiración agitada* Dai…. sy….. no…. Corrai tan rápido…..- dice cansada Maria Helena, quien era seguida de Maria Paula, Meiko y Jeanne

-~Ve~ ustedes ya están cansadas?- pregunta Daisy a las demás

-Como que no tienen resistencia!- exclama Aleska- eso no es para nada Cool….

-Que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunta una voz a las chicas

-Malu!- exclama Maria paula- este es tu taller?

-Esta más para haya- dixce Maria Laura- se los muestro?

-Por favor. Maria Laura-san!- exclama Meiko

-No… No hay necesidad de dar una reverencia, Meiko- dice maria Laura con una gotita a lo anime en la cara.

Maria Laura guio a las cinco chicas hacia su taller. Esta se empezó a internar en una ¿selva? ¿bosque?, no lo sabían, pero solo habían mucho arboles. En medio de esto, Habia una casa de madera, que alrededor de esta tenia un camino de flores. Maria laura entro a la casa de madera, siendo seguidas por las demás. Ahí adentro, se encontraba el profesor regente del taller, quien era Francisco Burgos, popularmente conocido como ecuador.

-Malu! A quien traes ahí?- le pregunta Ecuador a Maria Laura

-Son unas amigas, Pap… digo! Profesor- dice Maria Laura

-Oh! Es Maria helena!- exclama Francisco- Como esta tu mamá?

-Bien y la tia Cata (Colombia)?- le pregunta Maria helena

-Muy bien!- exclama Francisco, pero de repente, algo le empezó a escalar por la espalda, asomándose por su hombro

-Wa! Un mounstro!- exclama Daisy

-Corrar por sus vidas!- dice Aleska mientras se escondia detrás de Meiko

-*gotitas de anime* Aleska-san…. Es solo una tortuga- dice Meiko con un suspiro

-No hace nada!- exclama Francisco tomado la tortuga y acercándola a Aleska

-De verdad?- pregunta Aleska mientras empieza a acariciarla- Wa! Es como super blandita y suave!

-Sip… pero no la apalastes, Aleska- le dice maria Laura mientras ve como Aleska empieza a abrazar a la tortuga

-Y quien más esta en el taller?- pregunta Jeanne a ecuador

-Hm…. Estamos yo, la Malu, El hijo de Bolivia, un tal viktor y el hijo de Australia y Nueva Zelanda, pero el aun no llega, me dijo que iba a llegar más tarde.

-Y donde se encuentran?- pregunta Maria paula

-Atrás con los animales- responde Marial aura

-~ve~ podemos ir a ver los animales?- pregunta emocionada Daisy

-Claro! No hay problema!- dice Francisca mostrándole donde estaban

Al final de la casa había una puerta que daba paso a los corrales. Francisco junto con las chicas se dirigieron hacia los corrales, encontrándose con Juan Pablo y Viktor. Juan pablo estaba completamente rodeado de ovejas, llamas y alpacas. Mientras que Viktor estaba bañando a todo un grupo de animales, mientras formaba una sutil sonrisa.

-Aw! Mira Mane, como que es tierna la oveja!- exclama Aleska mientras se acerca a las ovejas

-Em….Aleska…..- dice Juan Pablo- es mejor que no te le acerques

-eh?! y por que?- dice Aleska mientras se acerca por detrás a un grupo de ovejas- Aw! Mira como que esta es mujer!

-Bee? (que?)- exclama la oveja que se referia Daisy- bee bee beee! (no te me acerques!)- exclama la oveja mientras intenta escapar de Aleska, quien traía un monton de moños de un color Rosado muy fuerte

* * *

-~un minuto despues~-

-Y…. listo!- exclama Aleska depues de terminar su ''obra maestra''

-Bee….(me veo completamente horroroso….)- dice la oveja mientras estaba completamente cubierto de moños rosado

-Be.. be…. (jajajaja)- se rien las otras ovejas

-*venitas enojadas* Be!-

-Em….. Daisy…. Aléjate lentamente y no hagas ruido- dice lentamente Viktor mientras veía como la ''oveja'' empezaba a enojarse.

-por que? Ella se ve como que verdaderamente linda!-

-Bee! (a ella)-

-eh? *ve a las ovejas* Wa!.- exclama Aleska escapando de las ovejas*- Salvenme! Mi completamente cool cara no puede desaparecer

-la salvamos?- le dice maria helena a Jeanne

-Mm…..- piensa Jeanne- apreciemos un poco la vista

* * *

-~10 minutos despues~-

-*snif* ustedes son como que malas….- dice Aleska mientras camina junto a Maria Helena, Jeanne, Meiko, Daisy y Maria Paula.

-Aleska-san, nunca pensamos que usted se tiraría encima de las alpacas y estas la patearían-

-*snif* y ahora a cual vamos a ir?- pregunta Aleska a sus amigas

-Que les parece ir al club de experimentación?- dice Jeanne a las chicas- Roger se encuntra ahí, junto con Alexssander y Iryna

-Por mi noy problema- dice Maria Helena

-~Ve~ tu no le encuentras problema por que esta Alex….- dice Daisy

-No…no es por eso!- dice sonrojada Maria helena- pero esta muy lejos?

-A mi parecer no- dice Jeanne- esta en el tercer piso, al lado del salón de los de cuarto.

-Entonces vamos!- dice Maria paula

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia el grupo de experimentación. En ese taller se dedicaban en inventar artefactor extraños, vida con estructura molecular diferente (osea, inventaban seres como las películas gringas!), etc. Mientras las chicas se dirijian al taller, se escucho una explocion a lo lejos, exsactamente en el tercer piso. Cuando las chicas escucharon la explosión todas corrieron hacia el tercer piso. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, este estaba completamente lleno de humo. Daisy y Maria Paula fueron las primeras en entrar y se encontraron nada más ni nada menos que todos los que se encontraban ahí en el suelo, las ventanas rotas y ''algo'' moviéndose dentro de una olla.

-Pero que…?!- exclama maria paula, pero es interrumpida por Iryna

-Cierren la puerta!- exclama Iryna, haciendo que Daisy cerrara inmediatamente la puerta

* * *

~fuera del salon~

-Tu crei que haya pasado algo malo?- dice Maria Helena preocupada

-Depende de quien hiso la explosión- dice Meiko- Si la hiso Alexssander-san, lo más probable es que algo raro haya salido de eso. De roger-san no lo se, pero si fue Iryna….

-Que sucede con Iryna, Meiko?- dice Jeanne preocupada

-Ustedes conocen a la madre de Iryna-san?- dice Meiko

-Si, es Ucrania- dice Aleska- como que es super tierna!

-ustedes saben sobre Chernovyl?- dice Meiko- eso puede suceder

Todas se empezaron a imaginar a ellas mismas, pero con las inmensas bubies como Yekaterina (Ucrania) o como Iryna. Al imaginarlo, las cuetro empezaron a temblar por eso.

-~Ve~ MANE!- se escucha el grito de Daisy, quien estaba dentro del salón.

-Alejate, pinche cabron!- se escucha ahora la voz de Maria Paula- Yahuuaa! Este si que esta grande!

-Wa! Esto definitivamente no se hiso en Corea!- grita Iryna

-Nos vamos a morir!- dice Roger- y yo que nisiquiera le he podido pegar al gringo idiota!

-WTF?!- todas tenían caras asi

-Vamos a ver!- dice Jeanne corriendo hacia el salón, siendo seguidas por las demás

Las chicas de inmediato entraron al salón encontrándose a:

Daisy corriendo como loca en el salón

Iryna escondida debajo de una de las mesas mientras su bobies se movain para arriba y abajo

A Maria Paula con un ¿Latigo? Pegándole a una cosa con brazos de pulpo y cabeza de pollo que estaba dentro de una olla de vidrio pyrex.

Roger estaba desmayado en el suelo mientras murmuraba: ''no me quiero morir…. Pero moriría feliz si le pegara al gringo idiota''

Alexssander estaba con un grifo marca Shinaty-chan-aru, pegándole al mounstro, defendiendo a Iryna

-Pero que wea es eso?!- exclama Maria helena mientras ve un ser con cabeza de polla y extremidades de pulpos.

-Mane!- dice Alexssander preocupado- no te acerques!

-Yahuuaa! Ya lo tengo!- dice Maria paula montando al ser

-Pauli! Pauli!- empieza a animar Aleska a Maria paula

-yeh haaaa!

-*facepalm* creo que esto debería acabar rápido- dice Jeanne

-alejense-aru!- se escucha la voz del chino entrando mientras traía consigo un balde de agua- *le tira el agua* Toma eso-aru!

-Em….. mamá…- empieza a decir Alexssander- se esta volviendo más grande…

-Corran por sus vidas-aru!- exclama Yao mientras empieza a correr

* * *

-~30 minutos despues~-

-De verdad no se como lo pudiste destruir…..- dice Maria paula a Daisy

-~Ve~ solo le tire pasurt- le dice Daisy- nunca pensé que se empesaria a derretir…

-Eso demuestra que el pasurt es venenoso, Daisy-san- dice Meiko

-Pero igual es rico!- dice Daisy comiendo un bocado de pasurt, recibiendo caras de asco de Maria paula y Meiko

-Mane, estas bien-aru?- le pregunta Alexssander a maria helena

-ya te he dicho que si- le dice Maria Helena- y ya te he dicho que no acupi ese acento

-bueno- dice Alexssander-….. pero de verdad estas bien?

-Comprende que si, mierda!- le dice Maria helena

-Esas palabras, maria helena-aru- le dice reprimiendo a Maria helena

-Perdon, tio Yao- dice maria Helena

-me preocupaste, mane- dice serio Alexssander

-Y…ya….*sonrojo* si estoy bien- dice maria helena

-Nosotras ya nos tenemos que ir- dice Aleska- como que tenemos que ver más talleres

-Tienes razón- dice Maria Paula

-~Ve~ Nos vemos!- dice Daisy

-Chao!- dice Maria Helena

-Nos vemos!- dice Iryna despidiéndose

Las chicas salieron del salón y se dirijieron a la plaza principal de la cademia. Ahí las chicas se sentaron alrededor de la fuente que había (la misma que la del capitulo anterior) y descansaron un rato.

-Ahora a donde vamos, Aleska-san?- dice Meiko a la Lituano-polaca

-Que les parece ir al club de gourmet?- dice Aleska

-Y quien esta ahí?- pregunta Maria Paula

-Mi hermano esta ahí- dice Jeanne-

-El pervertido/hermano de Jeanne- dice Aleska- Karsten y Tarik *mira a Meiko*

-Por que me mira, Aleska-san?- dice Meiko inocentemente

-Jijiji…. Por nada, Meiko. Por nada….- dice Aleska con una sonrisa bromista

-¿?- Meiko no comprendio la indirecta de Aleska

-Quien más esta?- pregunta Daisy

-parece que Angelo….- dice Aleska

-De verdad?!- dice emocionada Daisy- entonces vamos!

-daisy no corras!- dice Maria Paula siguiendo a Daisy

-Por la cresta! Daisy, no te adelantés!- dice Maria Helena

-Esperenos, Chicas!- dice Meiko junto con Aleska y Jeanne

* * *

-~5 minutos despues~-

-Como están?- pregunta Fréderick a los demás- Deben estar **Magnifique! **(magnificos)

-Mm….. ni tanto, idiota- dice Angelo degustando lo preparado por Fréderick

-Les…..falta sal- dice Karten mientras come el platillo y se queda dormido

-Yo les colocaría más especia- dice Tarik

-Para tu estupidez con las especias, **idiota **(idiota)- le dice Angelo a Tarik

-no me llames idiota, **Salak **(idiota)- le devuelve el insulto Tarik a Angelo

-Quieres pelea?- dice Angelo mientras toma a Tarik de la camisa

-*gotitas a lo anime* Ya empezaron…..- murmura por lo bajo Fréderick

-*patean la puerta* ~Ve~ Angie!- dice Daisy entrando por la ´puerta y abraza a Angelo

-Daisy?! Que! No me abrazes!- dice Angelo, soltando a Tarik.

-~Ve?~ Pero por que?- dice Daisy mientras le coloca ojitos de cachorro

-Eh… olvídalo….*sonrojo*- dice Angelo mientras mira hacia otro lado, rindiéndose a los ''encantos'' de Daisy

-Yay!- dice Daisy abrazando más fuerte a Angelo

-*suspiro*-

-Jajajaja!- se rien Tarik y fréderick

-Eso es expresar **Amour **(amor), chicos!- dice divertido Fréderick

-Jajajaj! Mira como te tiene una mujer!- dice Tarik riéndose

-Callense, bastardos!- dice sonrojado Angelo

-*respiración agitada* Daisy….. si que corres rápido- dice Maria Paula cansada- *huele* Mm….. que es eso?- dice con apetito

-Esto?- dice Tarik- Es scargot (caracoles)

-Que asco!- dice Maria paula

-No es tan malo- dice Angelo

-Mari! Daisy!-dice ahora maria helena- *mira la comida* Que es esa wea?

-Es Scargot!- dice Fréderick- quieres probar?

-Ni loca, ché!-dice Maria helena- Y….. Por que Daisy te esta abrazando?

-Larga historia-dice Angelo

-Mane-san! **Matte** (espera)!- dice meiko siendo seguida por Jeanne y Aleska

-Meiko!- dice Tarik corriendo hacia la chica

-*Se despierta* Meiko?- dice Karsten- Alejate de ella! Idiota!

-no! Tu aléjate de ella!- dice Tarik quien estaba siendo alejado de Meiko por Karsten

-No tu!- dice Karsten

-*gotita a lo anime* Chicos…. No hay necesidad de pelear….

-*suspiro* típico- dicen a la par Jeanne y Aleska

-Como que ustedes deberían cambiar la rutina, no?- dice Aleska- como que se esta haciendo aburrido y eso no es divertido

-Aleska…- dice Jeanne- si es aburrido, por supuesto que no es divertido.

-Pero como que hay que ratificarlo!- dice Aleska- o sea como que es tipico que alguioen no estienda, tipo!

-*suspiro* tu nunca cambias….- murmura Jeanne, antes de ser abrazada por Fréderick

-Jeanne! Viniste a verme!- dice Fréderick melosamente- Sabia que me amabas

-Fréderick, que te venga a ver, no significa que te amo- dice Jeanne- y podrias soltarme?

-Mm….- dice Pensante Fréderick- *sonrisa* No, porque…. NOSOTROS EXPRESAREMOS NUESTRO AMOR AL MUNDO *brillos de determinación*!

-*sonrisa* tu nuncas cambias, Fred- dice Jeanne sonriendo con ternura, causando que su hermano se sonrojara de sobre-manera

-*sonrojo* Eh…..Eh…..- dice nervioso Fréderick

-Uhu!- dice Tarik molestosamente- parece que alguien esta enamorado!

-**Tais-toi!** (cállate)- dice Fréderick

-jajajaja!- se rien todos

-Y quien es el profesor que los guía?- pregunta Daisy a Angelo

-Bueno, es….-dice Angelo pero un estruendoso ruido lo interrumpe

-Chicos! Ya traje más caracoles!- dice Sadiq (Turquia) entrando por la puerta- *mira a Meiko* Oh! Es la hija de Japón! Es igualita a el!

-E…es un gusto verlo, Sadiq-san!- dice Meiko saludando al Turco

-No seas tan cortes, pequeña!-dice sadiq- llamame Tio!... Y puede ser que más adelante me llames padre….- Dice efusivamente, pero lo ultimo lo murmura

-Eh? Que dijo?- dice Meiko

-n…no dijo nada!- dice Tarik sonrojado

-E…es verdad!- dice Karsten- verdad, **Patétas** (padre)?

-S…si!- dice Sadiq

-Oh…. – dice Meiko

-Pff…..- dicen todos a punto de reírse

-Que sucede?-

-Na..nada!- dice Maria helena muerta de la risa- creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, están a punto de terminar las extra-programaticas que quedan

-Es verdad!- dice Daisy separándose por fin de Angelo- *beso en la mejila* Nos vemos Angie

-*sonrojo* Eh…. Si…. Nos vemos….- dice ido Angelo mientras se tocaba la mejilla que había sido besada por Daisy

Las chicas se despidieron de todos los que estaba en el taller de cocina (lo más dificil fue despedirse de Tarik, Sadiq y karsten, ya que estos no querían que meiko se fuera) y partieron a buscar otro taller.

-Ahora a cual vamos?- pregunta Daisy a sus amigas

-No lo se….- dice Maria Paula- el club de Futbol?

-Ese es mañana- dice Daisy

-Al club del yaoi?- dice Meiko

-yaoi?- dicen todas

-me…mejor no- dice meiko- pero ahora que lo pienso…

-Que sucede, Meiko?- pregunta Jeanne a Meiko

-Los demás talleres son los otros días de semana…. Asi que estos son los únicos hoy- dice meiko

-Tienes razón-dicen todas al mismo tiempo

-Entonces…. Nos vemos mañana!- dice María Helena- tengo que ir a terminar una pega (trabajo) que tengo, asi que nos vemos!

-Nos vemos mane!- se despiden todas las chicas de maria helena, quien se alejaba de estas.

Mientras Maria helena se alejaba de las chicas, como unas tres sombras la seguían siguilosamente, sin que la Argentino-chilena se diera cuenta. Cuando Maria Helena llego hasta la puerta de su cuarto, las tres sombras se acercaron a esta.

-Chéchéché~- tararea Maria Helena al ritmo de la cancion de Nyancat, mientras abre la puerta de su cuarto- espero que no sea tanta….

-AHORA!- dice una voz femenina detrás de Maria Helena

-Pero que..?!-dice Maria Helena, pero de inmediato esta es agarrada de los brazos y las piernas- Sueltenme boludos de mierda!

-Sujentela bien!- se escucha otra voz, pero esta es masculina

-''esa voz es de…..?''- piensa Maria Helena mientras se intenta soltarse de sus secuestradores

-*toma un florero* cuidado!- dice la ultima sombra antes de pegarle en la cabeza a Maria helena, dejandola inconciente

-Tu eres idiota o que?! La pudiste haber matado! **Belastet** (tarado)!- dice la voz femenina preocupada y enojada

-**You** (tu)!- dice la otra sombra- **I wanna kill you** (te voy a matar!)

-Ya no te preocupes, enamorado. Ella va a estar bien!- dice la ultima voz mientras toma a Maria Helena como si se tratara de un saco de papas.

-Ese espero…- dice enojado la voz anterior- si no…. Me dedicare a destruirte-

-Espero que la Mane este bien….- dice la voz femenina- y que no se enoje….

-De que se va a a enojar, se va a enojar- dice la sombra que llevaba a Maria helena-

-de verdad eres idiota, Dim...- dice la voz femenina

* * *

-~Unas horas despues~-

-Mane…..- dice una voz a maria helena- ~mane…..~

-Hm?- dice Maria Helena despertando del golpe- Andy?... *se soba el golpe* Por la cresta…. Quien fue el boludo que me pego….?

-Yo no fui- dice Andrew mientras ayuda a levantarse a Maria helena- Fue el!

-Quien?- dice Maria helena, ya que estaba en una habitacion completamente oscura y no podía ver nada-

-*se prende la luz* MANE!- dice una chica de cabello blanco platinado largo, ojos rojos y una tez completamente blanca.

-Ka…Katia?!- dice Maria helena- pero tu que estas haciendo a…?! *aura malvada* TU!

-Yo….*nerviosa* Yo no fui! Fue el estúpido de Dimitri!- dice Katia nerviosa mientras apuntaba a un chico de cabello castaño rojizo, de ojos rojos y piel también blanca. Este unos centimentros más alto que Katia y tenia una sonrisa burlona asomándose en su boca

-Mane!- dice Dimitri abrazando a maria helena- que bueno que estas bien! Kesesese!-

-*le dobla la mano* asi que fuiste tu el weon que me pego?!- dice maria helena mientras le sale una aura enojada de ella.

-Eh?! No me peges! Mane! MAANEEE!

* * *

-~2 minutos despues~-

-*le pica la mejilla* estas bien, Din?- le pregunta Katia a su hermano mejizo, quien estaba en el suelo, todo golpeado.

-Tu que crees….- murmura completamente adolorido Dimitri, lleno de moretones y chichones- **Vati** (papá) dira que me veo poco awesome…

-Mane….- dice Andrew arrepentido

-Hmp!- dice maria Helena enojada con Andrew mientras cruza los brazos y mira hacia otro lado

-Oh…. **I'm sorry** (perdón), Mane!- dice avergonzado Andrew- yo nunca pense que el te pegaría con el florero!

-….- Maria helena se lo queda mirando- Ya'ho! No te preocupés! Ya paso…. Pero si vuelve a suceder la misma wea…. Les saco la chucha a to' ustedes!

-Si!- dicen los tres

-Ya….. entonces…..- dice Maria Helena- Pa' que me trajeron aca?

-Bueno porque….- empieza decir Dimitri

-BIENVENIDA AL TALLER DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA!- dicen Los tres a coro vivo mientras prenden las luces y muestran puros artefactos mágicos

-*troll face*-

-Que sucede? Estas absorta por lo asombroso de esto?!- le dice Katia a maria helena

-….. Me están wuebiando de que hicieron toda esta estupidez por ESTO?!- dice Maria helena

-No es una estupidez!- dice Dimitri- es awesome!

-Si claro! Y yo me llamo Antonia!- dice Maria Helena mientras se coloca sus manos en sus caderas

-Estes enojada, Mane?- le dice Andrew a Maria helena

-No es que este enojada, Andy, pero…..- empieza a comentar Maria Helena – Por que yo? Mi mamá no hace magia, solo ve seres mágicos

-Pero eso te convierte en una de nosotros!- dice Dimitri-

-Cualquera que pueda ver seres mágicos puede hacer magia!- continua Katia

-Pero mi mamá no- dice Maria Helena

-Le has preguntado?- le dice Andrew

-Eh…..*niega con la cabeza*

-Ves!- dice Andrew

-Pero en realidad no te hemos preguntado algo….- dice Katia- tu te quieres meter?

Todos quedan mirando expectantes a Maria helena, quien solo los queda mirando con cara de: ''ahora que hago?''. Los tres al no ver ningún comentario al respecto empezaron a colocarle caritas de ovejas dejolladas para que aceptara (de inmediato aviso de que la más tierna, según ella, era la de Andrew)

-*suspiro* Ok…. Me unire….- dice Maria Helena cansada

-Yay!- empiezan a celebrar todos-

-PERO….- continua hablando Maria Helena- No tengo que venir siempre

-Eso es aceptable- dice Dimitri

-Asi que….- dice Andrew

-BIENVENIDA!- exclama Katia abrazando efusivamente a Maria helena

-Abrazo grupal!- dice Andrew, haciendo que el y Dimitri abrazaran a Maria Helena

-*suspiro*

-Ahora a presentarnos!- comienza a hablar Dimitri

-pero si yo ya los conozco!- dice Maria Helena

-Asi parece más formal!- dice Katia

-Y…. quien empieza?- dice Andrew

-Que empieze Katia!- dice Dimitri

-No, tu, Dim!- dice Katia

-No, Tu!- dice Dimitri melosamente

-No, Tu!- dice ahora Katia

-mejor empiezo yo- dice Andrew- Em….. **Hi!** (hola) me llamo Andrew William Jones Kirkland. Soy hijo de los Estados unidos de America y Inglaterra. Me gusta la magia, leer, jugar Football y la arqueología. Un placer! *sonrisa encantadora*

-*sonrojo*- Por parte de Maria helena

-Bien, le toca al asombroso yo!- dice Dimitri- **Hallo**! (hola!) Soy Dimitri Dustin Bielschmidt Tepes. Soy hijo del Gran Reino (hoy extinto) de Prusia y Rumania (Nota autor: Crack, crack, crack everywhere!). Mi mejor amigo es Stefan Popovic (hijo de Serbia y Bulgaria). Me gusta la magia, la cerveza y molestar al hijo de la mujer-hombre y del hombre-afeminado.

-Ahora falto yo! Mi nombre es Katia Louise Bieschmidt Tepes. Soy hija del Reino de Prusia y Rumania *le brillan los ojos*. Mi mejor amiga es Rosetta Eldestein. Me encanta la magia, el folclore, lo pollitos y las cosas tiernas. Y por supuesto los vampiros!

-De verdad Rosetta es tu mejor amiga?- le pregunta maria helena a Katia

-Aunque no lo creas, si- dice Katia mientras levanta los hombros- A pesar de que nuestros padres se detesten, nosotras nos llevamos bien.

-Wow…. Eso si es bien Crack!- dice Andrew ante la confesión de Katia

-Hm….- dice Katia sin importarle mucho-

-Ahora te toca a ti!- le dice Dimitri- Vamos Mane!

-Ok….- dice pesadamente maria helena- Mi nombre es Maria Helena Hernandez Gonzales. Mis padres son la republica de Argentina y la Republica de Chile. Mis mejores amigas son Honda Meiko y Daisy Bielschmidt. Me gusta leer, tomar te, comer dulce de leche y las ovejas.

-Te gusta el té?- le pregunta Andrew a Maria Helena

-*mira a otro lado* mi mamá me pego el gusto- dice maria helena

-Cool!- dice Andrew

-Ahora te daremos tu capa de iniciación- dice Dimitri sacando una capa completamente negra como el azabache.

-Y para que es esto?- pregunta Maria Helena

-Es de bonito- dice Katia- nada más

-Oh…- dice Maria Helena mientras se coloca la capa- Y…. como me veo?

-**Fantastisch!** (fantástica)- dice Katia mientras aplaude

-**Perfect!** (perfecta)- le dice Dimitri mientras le levanta el pulga en modo de aprobación

-**Beautiful….** (hermosa)- murmura Andrew sonrojado

-*todos lo miran*

-Eh?! *sonrojo* Me…mejor voy para afuera!- exclama completamente rojo y avergonzado Andrew mientras sale del cuarto

-Y a este que le pasa?- dice maria helena

-Quien sabe!- dicen los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo- _''es tan fácil de ver….''_

-Ahora….- prosigue Dimitri- Es hora de que intentemos hacer una poción!

-Yay!- exclama Katia

-Como se hace?- pregunta Maria helena

-Bueno… tienes que hacer esto….- le comienza a relatar Katia a maria helena

* * *

-~al otro dia~-

-Agh….. mi cabeza….- dice maria Helena acostada en su cama mientras se soba la cabeza- _''nunca más le pedire a Dimitri que intente hacer Cerveza con algodón….''_

-Ejem…..- dice una voz delante de Maria helena

-''oh ho….'' Meiko- dice Maria helena viendo a una Meiko completamente enojada mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Mane-san….Donde estaba ayer?- le pregunta Meiko a su amiga

-Eh…. En el baño- dice maria helena

-Entonces por que llego como a las tantas de la noche?- le dice Meiko con una mirada inquisidora

-Em… ''Dimitri me dijo que no le podía contar a nadie sobre el taller…. Ahora que hago?!'' Mira Meiko, lo que sucedió fue que….. Ah! Me encontré con carlitos que me pidió que le ayudara en una tarea, pero resulto ser de que quería ir…..ir... ir a comprar más mate ya que se había acabado, asi que nosotros tuvimos que escaparnos de la academia y… eso

-*mirada acusadora* Le creeré….- dice Meiko

-''fiu….''- dice internamente meiko

-….Pero…- comienza a decir Meiko de nuevo- Usted tendrá que modelarme unos nuevos trajes que le llegaron a Rosetta-san

-Que?! No Meiko! Todo menos eso!- dice maria Helena

-o sino no, le contare a su madre de que usted se fugo de la academia- dice Meiko con una sonrisa superioridad

-*suspiro* Eres una chantajista….- le dice con un puchero Maria helena a Maria helena.

-Mane-san, también es mejor que se levante- le dice meiko a Maria helena- ya va a empesar su club de football.

-Que?!- dice Maria helena viendo su reloj- Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Voy a llegar tan tarde en mi primer dia!

-aquí esta su polera!- le dice meiko mientras le pasaba la ropa a Maria heena, quien había entrado de inmediato al baño y se le olvido la ropa

-Gracias!- dice maria helena ya vestida con su buzo de la academia- Nos vemos al almuerzo!

-Nos vemos, mane-san!- dice meiko mientras se despide con la mano de maria Helena.

Maria helena se fue corriendo como un rayo hasta donde se daría la primera clase de futbol. Ella fue la penultima en llegar, ya que el ultimo fue Carlitos.

-Mane!- dice carlos saltando a abrzar a su hermana- tanto tiempo!

-Sueltame Calo! Vamos a llegar tarde!- le dice Maria helena

-Dudo que el profe nos rete, ché- dice Carlos despreocupadamente

-Por que dices eso?- le dice Maria helena a Carlos, quienes ya habían llegado donde se efectuaría la clase

-Por que…..- empieza a relatar carlos pero es detenido por una voz muy conocida para los dos

-MANE! CALO!- dice Martin (Argentina) a sus hijos, abrazandolos en un abrazo de oso.

-Pa! Soltame!- le dice carlos mientras se intenta soltar de su padre

-Papa! Ya'po suéltame!- le dice al mismo tiempo Maria helena

-Mis pibes…..- dice Martin abrazandolos- los extrañe tanto

-ya… papá…. mejor suéltanos…. Todos nos están viendo-dice carlos mientras apunta a todos los demás alumnos que se iban a unir al club, quienes los miraban con cara de ''WTF?!''

-*los suelta rápidamente* Ejem….. mi nombre es Argentina, ché, pero también conocido como Martin hernandez. Yo sere su entrenador de Futbol. Lo primero les hare hacer será que troten hasta que no puedan más, para poder ver su resistencia.

-Pero abra un tiempo en el que todos tendrán que parar?- pregunta Thiago a Martin

-Si, ché!- dice martin sacando un cronometro- asi que…. A CORRER! *sonido de pito*

* * *

-~ Con Meiko~-

-Que hora es?- se pregunta a si misma meiko buscando su celular para ver que hora es- Oh! Es mejor de que me valla….

Meiko agarro solo un pequeño bolso para cámara y salio de su cuarto. Meiko estaba utilizando el típico uniforme japons (sailor fuku) de color azul marino, con una cinta amarilla. Tambien en su cabello estaba utilizando su típica flor, regalo de su madre. Ella se dirijia a su club, el cual era el club de manga y fotografía (se le llamaba asi para encunbrir que este club consistía en sacarle fotos a las parejas de la academia. Meiko al llegar se encontró a Rosetta y a Amadeus.

-Amadeus-san? Usted tambiene esta en el club?- le pregunta meiko a Amadeus

-Mi madre y mi hermana me obligaron- le responde inmediatamente Amadeus.

-Aw! Si eres tan tierno!- le dice Rosetta a su hermano- Un perfecto uke!

-que yo no soy Uke!- el dice Amadeus sonrojado

-Niños…. Ya no peleen- le dice una voz femenina a los chicos

No era nada más ni nada menos que Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungria), la madre de estos dos. Detrás de ella, se encontraba Honda kiku (Japón), el padre de Meiko

-**Ottou-san….** (padre...)- dice meiko- como has estado?

-Muy bien, Mei-chan- le dice Japon dulcemente- tu madre te manda saludos

-Tu mandales los mios, por favor- le dice meiko afectuasamente

-Ejem…. Es mejor que entremos- le dice Elizabeta a todos los que estaban ahí.

Al entrar se encontraban con una sala de reuniones, como si se tratara de un cuartel espia. Tambiene en este se encontraba otra puerta, que daba al cuarto oscuro, donde revelaban las fotografias tomadas.

-Wow...-dicen los tres jovenes al mismo tiemp

-Ja! Esto no es nada, **kicsi** (pequeños)- dice Hungria mientras mira el lugar- La sala de Runiones del C.R.Y es mucho mas grande.

-Que es el C.R.Y?- le pregunta Meiko a su padre

-Es el cuerpo recolector yaoistico, Mei-chan- le dice Kiku amablemente a su hija

-Oh...- dice Meiko entendiendo

-Muy bien!- empieza a hablar Elizabeta- Es hora de enseñarles el arte de sacarles fotos! estan listos?

-SI!- responden efusivamente Rosetta y Meiko-

-*mira a Amadeus* dije... ¡¿Estan listos?!- dice de nuevo Elizabeta

-Si!- reponden ahora los tres

* * *

-~Con Aleska y Lilliam~-

-Y... nuestras madres estan juntas en esto?- le pregunta Lilliam a Aleska

-Como que es totalmente obvio!- le responde Aleska- El club de nuestras madres es totalmente lindo

-Em... trata de cuidar ponies y aprender a coser y a bordar- le dice Lilliam a Aleska

-Como que no es cool?!- dice Aleska- A nadie se le ocurriria la asombrosa idea de hacer un club asi!

-Si tu lo dices...- dice Lilliam con una gotita a lo anime

Lilliam y Aleska estaban llegando a donde se localizaba el club en el cual estaban metidas. Era el no tan famoso grupo (por enojo de Aleska) de cuidado de ponies y costura, dirijidos respectivamente por Polonia (lo de cuidar ponies) y Liechtenstein (lo de costura). Pero algo unia a estas dos personas, el gusto por las cosas lindas y rosadas.

Al momento de llegar donde estaba el taller, Aleska y lilliam entraron encontrandose nada más ni nada menos que a la chica de los gemelos Franco-canadiences, junto a una chica parecida a ella, exceptuando de que esta era más alta, tenia los ojos de una mezcla entre azul y violeta y tenia el cabello corto.

-Lily! Ale! **qu'il est bon de les voir!** (que bueno verlas!)- le dice Jeanne a sus compañeras

-Hola Jeanne, como que como estas?- le dice Aleska a Jeanne

-Muy bien- le responde- *mira a la chica* Chicas, esta es mi hermana Charlotte. Charlotte, estas son mis amigas y compañeras, Aleska Laurinatis y Lilliam Zwingli.

-Un gusto, pequeñas- dice Charlotte con una voz cantarina

-Tambien es un gusto conocerla, señorita Charlotte- le dice Lilliam timidamente

-Aw! Eres tan tierna!- le dice Charlotte a Lilliam mientras la abrazaba- Pero dime Charlie o Lotte.

-E...esta bien, Lotte- le dice ahora Lilliam

-Como que es un placer conocerte!- le dice Aleska a Charlotte estrechandole la mano

-Tambien es un placer conocerte- le responde Charlotte

*se abre la puerta* Chicas! Es como que es hora de alimentar a los ponies!- dice Feliks mientras entr al salon seguido de una sonriente Erika (Liechtenstein)

-**mama!** (Mamá!)- exclama completamente felizAleska mientras se lanza abrazar a Feliks

-Como que es mi tierna Ale!- dice Feliks correspondiendo elabrazo y guirando al mismo tiempo con Aleska

-Jajajajaj!- se rien Feliks y Aleska mientras guiran, abrazados

-*gotitas a lo anime*

-Creo que es hora de empezar- dice Erika mientras se coloca a delante de las tres chicas (no se incluyen ni a Feliks ni a Aleska, ya que estos estaban en una burbuja)- Buenos dias, yo soy el principado de Liechtenstein, pero me pueden llamar Erika Vogel. Es un placer conocerlas

-El placer es nuestro, señorita Erika- le responde Charlotte

-Muy bien! Como que es hora de empezar!- dice ahora Feliks- pero primero... como que hola tipo! Mi nombre el Feliks Łukasiewicz o mejor conocido como Polonia, entiendes? Pero es mejor que comenzemos!

-Si!- dicen todas las chicas aniadamente

Y asi, todos terminaron en algun tipo de extraprogramatica, disfrutando de el rato que pasaban.

* * *

Fin chapter 10

***entra Mi-kun con un taje negro, pero con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados***

**Mi-kun: Muy bien! Es hora de que a los chicos les toque la encuesta!**

***entran los hombres***

**Mi-kun: pues... empecemos! *musica de quien quiere ser millonario* La primera pregunta es para... Andrew!**

**Andrew: que es lo que nuestra querida lectora pregunta? *sonrisa encantadora***

**Mi-kun: ''¿Sabes que Tuan y Alexssander pueden hacer algo asi como una alianza y sacarte la madre?''**

**Tuan: ~ana~ yo no sabia eso, lo podemos hacer Alex?**

**Alexssander: yo tampoco lo sabia... *mira a Andrew sadasticamente***

**Andrew: shit (mierda) le tenais que dar la idea?**

**Mi-kun: no es mi culpa, solo acato reglas. Esta es para Alexssander y para Tuan: ''¿Pueden hacer esa alianza saben?''**

**Tuan: ~ana~ yo no se...**

**Alexssander: la podemos hacer, pero depende mayoritariamente de nuestros padres, ellos son los que hacen las alianzas. Pero nos diste una grandiosa idea, Loca escritora.**

**mi-kun: como sabes que fue loca escritora la que escribio esto? *asustado***

**Alexssander: intuicion *sonrisa sadica***

**Mi-kun: *temblor* Ok... ahora la pregunta va para... los Gemelos Adnan!**

**Tarik: yay!**

**Kasrten: *ronquido***

**Tarik: *venita enojada* depierta idiota!**

**Kasrten: eh... donde?**

**Tarik: en el estudio**

**Kasrten: oh...**

**Mi-kun: son tecnicamente dos preguntas. La primera es... ''** ¿**les gustan los gatitos? ¿me dan uno?**

**Kasrten: a mi... no me gustan mucho... prefiero los perros**

**Tarik: pero yo amo a los gatos! Son tan tiernos...****como meiko...** y... **si te puedo dar uno! Tengo miles!**

**Kasrten: loco de los gatos...**

**Tarik: que dijiste?! *lo toma de la camisa***

**Mi-kun: aqui no se pelea! *golpe***

**Tarik y Karsten: ok...**

**Mi-kun: la siguiente es más o enos interesante... ''¿Como describirian lo que siente por Meiko?''**

**Karsten y Tarik: *sonrojo***

**Fréderick: Honhonhon! Es hora del amor!**

**Carlos: calláte! *golpe***

**Fréderick: ok...**

**Mi-kun: y...**

**Tarik: yo... no lo puedo describir...**

**Karsten: para mi meiko... es como la luz de mi dia. Si ella no esta, veo todo oscuro. Pasa lo mismo si ella se encunatra triste...**

**Publico: Aw!**

**Tarik: Lo mio es parecido, exceptuando que al verla, me dan unas ganas de abrazarla y protegerla de cualquer peligroo, hasta de mi mismo...**

**Publico: aw!**

**Mi-kun: bien *cara seria* la siguiente es para... Juan Pablo!**

**Juan pablo: que venga no'ma! Estoy listo!**

**Mi-kun: ''¿que prefieres, cuy o pachamanca?''**

**Juan pablo: Hm... me gustan los dos... pero prefiero la pachamanca. Tiene más variedad en el sabor**

**Mi-kun: muy bien! Ahora biene Tuan!**

**Loca escritora: wa! Te amo!**

**Tuan: *snotojo* em... cual es la pregunta?**

**Mi-kun: cuales son las preguntas, querras decir. La primera es ''¿te gustan los elefantes?''**

**Tuan: los adoro! Son las cosas más tiernas del mundo!**

**Mi-kun: y...''¿Tienes un remo?''**

**Tuan: un remo? Sip, mi mamá me lo regalo cuando era pequeño, pero lo deje en casa. No quiero que se rompa.**

**Mi-kun: ahora viene una para el violador joven, amado por las mujeres, Fréderick!**

**Fréderick: oh lala~ esa entrada fue espectacular, mi-kun**

**Mi-kun: es que yo soy espectacular! Y la pregunta es...''¿** **A quien violarias , quien sea?''**

**Fréderick: honhohnohn! Que pregunta más estupenda! Bueno, yo me violaria a todo el mundo, eso si, pero si tengo que eleguir, serian mi hermosa Jeanne, la tierna Daisy y... Kami**

**Mi-kun, Angelo y Jeanne: eres hombre muerto! *aura enojada***

**Fréderick: nous! (nos vemos!) *sale corriendo***

**Angelo: ven para aca! Hijo de puta!**

**Mi-kun: ejem... *cof**cof* ahora una pregunta para carlos!**

**Carlos: jajajaj! Muchas gracias por preguntar!**

**Mi-kun: voy a decir todo lo que te escribio nuestra lectora KIKI! Ejem...''** **ok esta va dirigida para el sexy y violable de carlitos''**

**Carlos: Aw! Muchas gracias por el cumplido! Vos tambien eres una hermosura! *beso***

**Fanclub: Kya!**

**Mi-kun:y la pregunta es...** **En el capítulo 9 (el de la fiesta) ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron Thiago y Carlos en el cuarto de limpieza?...**

**Carlos: *sonido de disco rallado* Que?! Quien fue el marica que comento eso?! *mira a la camara* fuiste vo' weon! Te voy a sacar la chucha *golpea la camara***

**¿?: fui yo! Muajajajaja!**

**Todos: Rosetta?!**

**Rosetta: jajajajaaj! Yo soy la que desvele tu secreto, pequeño carlitos! Y lo que el hiso con Thiago fue ***** y ***** y un tanto de ****** con Thiago**

**Thiago: *desmayo**se le sale el alma del cuerpo***

**Erik: Kya! Se desmayo1! Ayudnme a despertarlo!**

***unos minutos despues***

**Mi-kun: hay más preguntas?**

**Raivis (letonia): se...señor Mi-kun, aqui hay una pero es para todos**

**Mi-kun: *toma la carta* muy bien, esta es de Flan con atun y dice ''les gusta el Flan con atun?''**

**Todos: que es eso?**

**Mi-kun: Flan con atun**

**Todos Ugh!**

**Aleska: asco asco asco!**

**Mi-kun:Esta es para Kasrten ''Dime tu magia para dormir, lo necesito''**

**Karsten: Hm... yo... solo pienso en algo aburrido... y *ronquido***

**Tarik: y se quedo dormido**

**mi-kun: para Amdrew '' si te rompen la mare, ¿me das algun cakzon tuyo?**

**Andrew: no! Of course! Como te voy a dar un calzoncillo mio?!**

**Fréderick: si quieres yo te puedo dar uno *guiño***

**Mi-kun: esta es para Daisy, ''¿por que eres tan kawaii?''**

**Daisy: Kawaii? Que es eso? Se usa?**

**Meiko: se refiere a lguien tierno, daisy-san**

**Daisy: aw! Yo solo soy yo misma! Nada más *carita moe***

**Publico: aw!**

**Mi-kun: tambien informo de que vamos a subir los dibujos de los personajes de la nueva generacion en DA!**

***entra Kami***

**Mi-kun: nuestro nombre es Kamitan123**

**Kami: nos vemos e el proximo capitulo**

**Mi-kun: sigan mandando preguntas pero ahora, solo 3 por persona**

**Kami: y manden reviews!**

**Kami y mi-kun**

**Fuera**


	13. Chapter 11

**Kami: *se esconde* Em...Hola... **

**Mi-kun: da la cara mujer *le tira la oreja***

**-Kami: *snif* ok...* da una reverencia* perdonen mucho la demora! No pude publicar ya que **

**Mi-kun: primero, estuvimos llenos de visitas**

**Kami: segundo, entre a clases (yay)**

**Mi-kun: y tercer... teniamos un vacio literario**

**Kami: tantantan...**

**Mi-kun: se que nos pueden estar idiandpo por esto, pero de verdad lo sentimos**

**Kami: ahora a las explicaciones!**

**Latin hetalia ni hetalia nos pertenece, solo los hijos de estos. Algunos nombres salen en otros fics, pero nosotros les colocamos las personalidades.**

**Argentina y Chile: Maria helena y Carlitos**

**USA y Uk: Andrew**

**Francia y Canada: Jeanne y Fréderick**

**Japon y Taiwan: Meiko**

**China y Rusia: Alexsander**

**Alemania y Italia del norte/ Veneciano: Daisy**

**España y Italia del sur/ Romano: Angelo**

**Hungria y Austria: Amadeus**

**Suiza y Liechtenstein: Lilliam**

**Dinamarca y Noruega: Erik**

**Suecia y Finlandia: Viktor**

**Lituania y Polonia: Aleska**

**Peru y Bolivia: Juan Pablo**

**Colombia y Ecuador: Maria Laura**

** y : Maria Paula**

**Turquia y Grecia: Karsten y Tarik**

**Kami y mi-kun: disfruten el capitulo!**

Chapter 11: ''fin de clases''

Ya despues de un arduoso y sofocante año, había llegado la ultima semana de la academia. En esta, todos los alumnos tenían los últimos exámenes del año, que mostraban si ese año había servido de algo o no. En el primer año, se podría decir que la gran mayoría se había preparado para esos exámenes; pero otros, no tanto.

Pero en este minuto nos interesaremos en el penúltimo dia de clases. Podria decirse que ese dia era el segundo más relajante, despues del primero, por supuesto. En este dia, la mayor parte del dia lo utilizaban viendo películas, o conversando en mitad de la clase, pero con la autorización del profesor. Pero, en ese dia en especial, TODOS, pero TODOS tenían que tener consejo de curso, en el cual profesor y alumnos conversaban sobre el año, sus pro y sus contras y que les había gustado más de el año.

-~En el primer año...~-

-Kesesesesese! Aquí el asombroso yo da inicio a nuestra ultima clase!-

-No hables tan fuerte, idiota- dice Amadeus- todos te escuchan-

-a quien le dices idiota, señorito afeminado?! Para que sepas, TODO el mundo quiere escuchar la asombrosa voz de Ore-sama!

-En realidad… usted esta hablando muy fuerte- dice meiko mientras levanta su mano

-*puñal en el pecho* pero…. Pero igual sigo siendo asombroso!-

-en realidad… si alguien no quiere escuchar tu voz, eso significa que no es asombroso- dice Erik mientras se acomoda en su asiento

-*otro puñal* Daisy….. mi asombrosa Nichte (sobrina)…. Tu crees que tu tio es asombroso?-

-~ve~ yo creo eso tio!- dice Daisy, esperanzando al profesor- ….pero Vati (papá) me dice que no te tengo que seguir el juego….

-~minutos despues~-

-Por que nadie comprende al asombroso yo?! *snif* Buaaaaa!-

-No se desanime, profesor Bielchmidt- dice Lilliam intentando subirle el animo a su profesor

-*snif* Bua!

-pio pio….- dice Gilbird intentando animar a su dueño

-idiota/weon….- pensaban al mismo tiempo Amadeus y maria helena mientras miraban a Gilbert

-~ve~ pobre tio Gilbert…..- murmura Daisy

-No te preocupes, Daisy. El macho-patatas mayor a recibido peores de mi mamá-

-Oh…-

~- En otro lado de la sala-~

-Vik…. Por que miras tanto a Lily?

-*sonrojo* yo…yo no la miro. Solo la veo un poco triste por el profesor Bielschmidts-

-Hm….. *mirada fija*

-kesesesesese! Mejor comencemos con la clase!-

-Pero que vamos a hacer?- le dice Maria Paula

-déjame ver mi asombrosa lista *saca una lista* Aquí dice que tenemos que conversar sobre como fue el año…..

-divertido!- exclaman Aleska, Daisy y Erik

-Agradable- dice Meiko

-Lleno de trabajo- dicen Juan pablo, Maria Laura, Andrew y Tarik

-normal- responden los que quedan

-Ok…. *sigue leyendo su lista* también hay que hablar sobre que les gusto y que cambiarian de este curso

-Al idiota hijo del gringo- dicen Roger y Alexssander con un aura malvada

-Shut up! Comprendan que mi father no es idiota!- exclama Andrew con una venita enojada-

-A mi me gusto que me dejaran *bostezo* dormir-

-Pero la cosa no es dormir en clases, bastardo- le dice Angelo- a mi no me gusto que no me dejaran comer mis tomates en clase...Todos son unos bastardos por eso-

-A me gusto que me dejaran acosar a Mon amour Jeanne y mon amour Andrew- dice Fréderick mientras le guiña el ojo a los nombrados.

-A mi no me gusto que dejaran que Fréderick acosara a las personas- dice Jeanne mientras mira de mala forma a Fréderick

-Pero Jeanne, tu sabes que yo te amo!-

-tais-toi (cállate)- le dice Jeanne un poco sonrojada

-A no me gusto que nuestro profesor jefe fuera el idióta (idiota) de Prussia-

-eh?! Quieres pelea señorito afeminado añiñado?!- dice Gilbert, intentado abalanzarse sobre Amadeus, pero es detenido por Lilliam- Tu sabes que la gran Prusia vencio al idiota de tu padre y a la marimacho de tu madre!

-Profesor Bielschimidt…. Por favor no pelee con Amadeus…..- le dice Lilliam

-*suspiro*ok…. Pero solo por que lo dice la pequeña Lily-

-Hm- dice Amadeus, celoso, mientras ve a Lilliam

-A mi lo que no me gusto es que dejaran que el Calo se metiera en la sala- dice Maria Helena mientras se cruza de brazos

-Ché! Y por que dices eso?!- dice Carlitos, apareciendo por el basurero, haciendo que todos tuvieran caras de: ''WTF?!''

-Ven -dice Maria Helena mientras saca a patadas a Carlos del salón.

-….ok….. *suspíro* y pensar que ya no los tendre como alumnos el próximo año *snif*

-~ve?~ por que?-

-Por que todos los años se cambien profesores- le responde Roger- asi los alumnos pueden conocer a todos o a la gran mayoría de los países.

-Oh…. Pero a mi me gustaba que tio Gilbo sea mi profesor jefe-

-Aw! wie zart bist du, meine liebe Nichte (que tierna eres, mi querida sobrina)- dice Gilbert mientras abraza a Daisy

-Aw! Como que todos deberíamos abrazarnos!- dice Aleska mientras se une al abrazo

Al final todos se terminaron abrazando entre si (en el centro se encontraba Daisy y Gilbert). Los únicos que no participaron en el abrazo fueron Lilliam y Amadeus. Amadeus no quiso por que dijo que jamás en su vida abrazaria al idiota del Pruso. Lilliam, en cambio, si quería participar, pero fue detenida por Amadeus.

*timbre*

-Bien….- dice Gilbert desaciendo el abrazo- como este es el penúltimo dia de clases, el director dio victo bueno en que puedan ir hacia la cuidad-

-Que?!- dicen todos

-De verdad?!- dice ilusionado Juan Pablo-

-Kesese! Pues claro!-

-Yay!- gritan todos tomando sus mochilans y saliendo corriendo del salon, aplastando a su profesor

-~en el patio central~-

-Y que hacemos?- pregunta Viktor a sus compañeros, quienes ya habian salido del salón.

-Que les parece si vamos todos al karaoke?- dice Meiko mientras toma la palabra- he escuchado que en la ciudad hay uno muy bueno...

-y de quien lo has escuchado?- le pregunto Tarik a su ''amiga''

-Eh... De Rosetta-san-

-Por mi no hay problema- dice Alexssander- creo que seria muy divertido, aru-

-El acento...- Dice casi en un gruñido Maria Helena

-entonces….- dice Lilliam- quien esta a favor de ir al karaoke?

Todos, como un rayo levantan la mano, dando por hecho la idea.

-Entonces juntemonos en la puerta de la academia- dice Tarik

-Como en una hora más- dice Maria Paula- esta bien?

-Si!- Dicen todos dirigiendose a sus respectivos cuartos para poder cambiarse de ropa

-~una hora despues~-

-~ve~ estoy tan emocionada!- exclama Daisy a sus amigas.

-Por que esta tan emocionada, Daisy-san?-

-~ve~ porque es la primera vez que voy a un karaoke-

-De verdad?- dice Maria Helena- Hasta yo he hido y la pase la raja.

-Yo tambien he ido. Creo que la pasaremos bien todos nosotros- dice Jeanne mientras se acomoda su largo cabello rubio.

-MANE!- se escucha una voz de alguien, acercandose a las chicas

-Andy? Estay solo?-

-Em... well... yo pensaba que... si podia acompañarlas?- pregunta un poco nervioso Andrew

-~ve~ por mi no hay problema!- exclama Daisy

-Por nosotras tampoco- dicen al mismo tiempo Meiko y Jeanne

-vamos- dice Maria Helena- ya nos deben estar esperando los demás

-o-ok!- dice Andrew acompañando a las chicas

-~en la entrada del karaoke~-

-Hm...- dice exasperado Angelo mientras ve su reloj de mano impacientemente y da vueltas.

-Angie, no te preocupes- dice Fréderick a su amigo- La pequeña Daisy ya debe estar por llegar-

-Primero, no me llames Angie, Bastardo. Solo Daisy me puede llamar asi ''por desgracia''- dice Angelo encarando a Fréderick- Segundo, Ya han pasado 3 minutos con *mira el reloj* 41 segundo en el cual ella ya deberia estar aqui-

-Angie, no te preocupes- le Dice Karsten a Angelo- Las chicas estan con Meiko. Dudo que esten en alguna tienda o se hayan perdido

-Hm...- dice Angelo mientras vuelve a mirar su reloj

-*suspiro* como se comportan los chicos enamorados... Verdad, Vik?- dice Erik a su amigo sueco-finlandes

-Tienes razon...- le da la razon Viktor- Pero... por que me estas abrazando?

-Eh?- dice Erik mientras se da cuenta que estaba abrazando (en realidad solo tenia su brazo alrededor del cuello de Viktor)- *sonrojo*

-Por que te sonrojas?-

-Yo no me sonrojo. Los principes no se sonrojan!- le dice Erik

-Tu no eres un Principe- le dice Viktor- Tu padre dejo de ser rey hace mucho tiempo por mi far (padre)

-*venita enojada* atrevete a decir eso y te tiro a mi troll, santa no querido-

-*venita enojada* Como me dijiste, principe barato?- dice Viktor mientras agarra a Erik de polera

-V-Vik! E-Erik! No peleen- dice Lilliam intentando calmar el ambiente

-Ok...- responde los dos- Perdon

-Ah! Como que ustedes o entienden nada, no?- dice Aleska- ustedes son amigos desde la infancia! No pueden pelear por estupideces! Como que onda! Eso no es nada cool!

-Lily... es mejor no meterse en peleas ajena- Le reprende Amadeus a su mejor amiga

-Aber Amadeus! Sie sind auch meine Freunde, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass über dumme Dinge zu kämpfen! (Pero Amadeus! Ellos tambien son mis amigos, no puedo dejar que ellos se peleen por estupideces!)-

-Wenn sie sind nur Freunde. Fend für sich selbst ihre Probleme (Si ellos son tan amigos. Arreglaran solos sus problemas)- le dice Amadeus- *le toca la mejilla* Ich will nicht in die Dinge, die Ihnen nicht gehören zu (No quiero que te metas en cosas que no son tuyas)

-*sonrojo* Amadeus...-

-Ustedes entienden algo?- dice Erik mientras mira la escena que tenian Aamdeus y lilliam

-Yo no. Como que yo no hablo Alemán-

-Hm...- dice Viktor mirando a la pareja, un poco enojado

-Chiquillos!- exclama Maria helena llegando a donde estaban los demás, siendo seguida por Maria paula, maria Laura, Juean Pablo, Daisy, Meiko, Jeanne y Andrew

-Daisy!- exclama Angelo corriendo hacia su prima- Come ti permetti di prendere entrambi? (como se te ocurre demorar tanto?!)

-Jeanne è che ho visto alcuni abiti molto carina! (Es que yo con jeanne vimos unos vestidos muy bonitos!)- le dice daisy

- Ya... ya... calmense un poco- exclama Maria laura-

-Mejor entremos- dice Maria Paula

-ALTO!- dice Aleska- Donde estan Alex y Roger? Como que no los he visto

-Nosotros estamos aqui- dice una voz detras de Aleska

Detras de Aleska se encontraban Roger y Alexssander sonrientes como niños en navidad. Estos tenian en sus manos dos cosas. Alexssander tenia un girasol que se lo dio a Maria helena, quien se sonrojo un poco, mientras que Andrew lo estaba empezando a maldecir. Roger, en cambio, llevaba en mano una cantidad de bolsas

-Kya!- dice Aleska saltando del susto y escondiendose detras de Lilliam

-Jajajaja! Te asustamos!- se burla Roger de Aleska, quien estaba escondida

-Donde estaban?- le presgunta Maria Laura a los chicos

-Yo fui a comprar un poco de comida- dice Roger- En el camino me encontre con Alex y me ayudo a comprar-

-Ah...- dicen todos

-Por que no mejor entramos?- dice Andrew- Asi aprovechamos el día

-Ok!- dicen todos animados

Lso chicos entraron al Karaoke. Este era un edificio de dos pisos revustido de blanco y con signos musicales. Meiko junto con Karsten y Tarik fueron a pedir una sala de karaoke en el que cabieran 19 personas. Cuando la reservaron todos entraron como una manda de toros al cuarto.

El cuarto que habian pedido era muy espacioso. Por todo el arlededor tenia sillones rojos. Y en una paed tenia una gran, pero n GRAN televisor con el equipo de karaoke en el cual uno colocaba la cancion y te la buscaba.

-Wow...- exclaman todos al ver el salón

-Meiko, quien fue el que te dijo sobre el laraoke?- le pregunta Jeanne a la nipon-taiwandesa

-Me dijeron Katia-san junto con Rosetta-san- responde meiko- Ellas me dijieron que venian mucho aqui

-Ah...- dice jeanne

-Y bueno...- dice animadamente Aleska- quien va a cantar?

*silencio*

-Como que nadie quiere cantar?- dice Aleska- Entonces canto yo!

-Que?!- dice Alexssander- no lo hagas Aleska... tu...

-Ah! Como que te estas preocupando por ESTUPIDECES!- Le dice Aleska mientras empieza a buscar la cancion

Cancion buscada: opening My little Pony! The magic of friendship

Cantada por: Aleska Laurinatis

-Oh... fuck!- exclama Andrew mientrasse intenta taparse sus oidos con un cojin

-Todo es tu culpa! Tu padre tenia que inventar esta estupidez...- le dice Angelo

-Ejem...

My little pony... My little pony...

Ah... ah!

-Quien fue el idiota que me pego?!- exclama Aleska mientras se soba la cabeza

-Es mejor que cante alguien con mejor talento...- le dice Erik a Aleska mientras le roba el microfono

Canción buscada: Fairytail

Cantante: Erik Andersen

Years ago, when I was younger

I kind of liked, a girl I knew

She was mine and we were sweethearts

That was then but then it's true

I'm in love with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,

I'm already cursed

Every day we started fighting

Every night we fell in love

No one else could make me sadder

But no one else could lift me high above

I don't know what I was doing

Suddenly we fell apart

Nowadays I cannot find her

But when I do we'll get a brand new start

I'm in love with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Cause I don't care if I lose my mind,

I'm already cursed

She's a fairytale, yeah

Even though it hurts

cause I don't care if I lose my mind,

I'm already cursed

-*aplausos*

-Jajajaja! Gracias! Gracias!- dice Erik mientras saluda al publico presente

-Yo creo que deberias ir a cantar, Vik- le dice Lilliam a Viktor al oido

-Yo? No lo creo- le responde- No canto tan bien...

- Pero tu cantas bien, más encima, esa cancion... como se llamaba?

-Popular?-

-Ja (si)... es muy buena- le dice animadamente Lilliam-

-Hm...- piensa Viktor- Ok... ire...

Y asi, Viktor se para de su asineto y se dirigio como un robot (causando algunas risas) a la maquina de karaoke, eligiendo la canción ''popular'' de Erik sarae

Stop, don't say that it's impossible

'cause i know it's possible

Though i know you never look my way

I can say, you will one day

I can say, you will one day

I will be popular, i will be popular

I'm gonna get there, popular

My body wants you girl, my body wants you girl

I get you when i'm popular

I put my hands up in the lights

You see me dancing for my life

I will be popular, i will be popular

I'm gonna get there, popular

Spread the news, i'm gonna take the fight

For the spotlight day and night

I can't take this to the number one

Be someone before you're gone

Be someone before you're gone

I will be popular, i will be popular

I'm gonna get there, popular

My body wants you girl, my body wants you girl

I get you when i'm popular

I put my hands up in the lights

You see me dancing for my life

I will be popular, i will be popular

I'm gonna get there, popular

Oh-oh-pop oh-oh-pop oh-oh-popular

Oh-oh-pop oh-oh-pop oh-oh-popular

Oh-oh-pop oh-oh-pop oh-oh-popular

Oh-oh-oh oh-oh-ooh...

I will be popular, i will be popular

I'm gonna get there...

My body wants you girl, my body wants you girl

I get you when i'm popular

I put my hands up in the lights

You see me dancing for my life

I will be popular, i will be popular

-*silencio*

-*cof cof*

-Wow!- empiezan a palaudir efusivamente el publico femenino

-*sonrojo*- Viktor solo atina a bajarse del escenario y sentarse al lado de Lilliam y Erik

-Bien! Me toca a mi!- dice Maria Paula mientras se para

-Nonononono! Yo canto- dice Maria laura- Yo canto mucho mejor que tu y lo sabes

-*tic nervioso* Pero yo vay acantar mariachi! Todo el mundo ama los mariachis! Verdad?! *mira a todos*

-*todos callados*

-Ves? Lo aman!-

-Yo voy a cantar cumbia, es mas movido!

-Mariachi!

-Cumbia!

-Mariachi!

-Cumbia!

-Ma...!

-Shut Up!- dice Andrew haciendo que todos se callen- Mejor cantemos Rock!

-NO! Mejor cantemos canciones movidas!- exclama tarik- como canciones Turcas!

-NO! Flamenco!- dice Angelo

-Em... porque no cantamos alguna cancion de anime...- dice meiko en un tono muy bajo

-Creo... que es mejor no meterse... verdad Juapa? Alex?- dice maria helena a sus dos compañeros

-*asienten*

-Yo prefiero ver como entre todos se hacen daño, aru- dice Alexssander con una sonrisa torcida

Maria Helena y Juan Pablo solo atinan a quedarse mirandolo y al mismo tiempo se alejan unos puestos del Ruso-chino

-Mejor cantemos una cancion de Justin Bieber!- dicen jeanne y Fréderick al mismo tiempo

-El es el mejor!- dice jeanne mientras saca de la nada una cienta que decia ''I 3 J. B.!'' Y se la amarraba a la cabeza

-Solo lo apoyo porque ayuda a que mamá no sea tan invisible- dice Fréderick

-No vamos a escuchar a ese homosexual!- dice Angelo mientras encanra a Jeanne

-A quien llamas homosexual, Maman fils?! (hijo de mamá?!)- dice Jeanne, quien por primera vez vista, encarara a alguien

-Co-como me llamaste?! Eh... em- dice didubativo Angelo, ya que, si insultaba a Jeanne, Fréderick le daria una paliza que le podria llegar a costar su pellejo- Agh! Olvidalo!

-*sonrisa ganadora* entonces... cantemos Justin!- dice Jeanne como toda buen Fan

-No!- gritan Andrew, Angelo, Tarik y Roger

-Si!- Gritan una buena cantidad de mujeres

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cierta chica con un gracioso rulito se paraba de su puesto y buscaba en el karaoke su canción

Non ho bisogno più di niente

adesso che...

Eh?- exclaman todos al escuchar tan bella voz proveniente del escenario

mi illumini d´amore immenso fuori e dentro

credimi se puoi

credimi se vuoi

credimi e vedrai non finirà mai

ho desideri scritti in alto che volano

ogni pensiero è indipendente dal mio corpo

credimi se puoi

credimi perché

farei del male solo e ancora a me

qui grandi spazi e poi noi

cieli aperti che ormai

non si chiudono più

c´è bisogno di vivere da qui

vivimi senza paura

che sia una vita o che sia un´ora

non lasciare libero o disperso

questo mio spazio adesso aperto ti prego

vivimi senza vergogna

anche se hai tutto il mondo contro

lascia l´apparenza e prendi il senso

e ascolta quello che ho qui dentro

così diventi un grande quadro

che dentro me

ricopre una parete bianca un po´ anche stanca

credimi se puoi

credimi perché

farei del male solo e ancora a me

qui tra le cose che ho

ho qualcosa di più

che non ho avuto mai

hai bisogno di vivermi di più

vivimi senza paura

che sia una vita o che sia un´ora

non lasciare libero o disperso

questo mio spazio adesso aperto, ti prego

vivimi senza vergogna

anche se hai tutto il mondo contro

lascia l´apparenza e prendi il senso

e ascolta quello che ho qui dentro

hai aperto in me

la fantasia

le attese i giorni di un´illimitata gioia

hai preso me

sei la regia

mi inquadri e poi mi sposti in base alla tua idea

vivimi senza paura

anche se hai tutto il mondo contro

lascia l´apparenza e prendi il senso

-Da...Daisy?!- exclama Angelo al ver a daisy dejar donde estaba el microfono- Tu...Tu fuiste la que canto?

-Ja... (si...)- responde Daisy- es que como no se decidian, tenia que hacer algo

-Wow Daisy!- dice Karsten- Cantas fantastico

-*sonrojo* Gracias, Tarik-

-Y ahora quien canta?- pregunta Maria Laura a los demás- ''si soy yo mejor...''

-Yo... tengo una idea para elegir quien canta...- dice Karsten, quien habia estado durmiedo todo ese rato-

-Que planteas, Karsten?- pregunta Alexssander- Cuentanos, Da?

-*bostezo* Bueno... lo que sucede es que podriamos hacerlo al azar... asi no se dicutiria quien canta

-Pero uno elige las canciones?- pregunta maria Paula

-Yo creo que si- dice Maria Helena- por que si uno elige una cancion que solo conoce de su pais, seria re-complicada la custion.

-Hm... entonces quien elige ahora?- dice Juan Pablo

-Tiene que ser Daisy...- dice Karsten- tambien que a los que ya les a tocado ya no participan

-Que?! Pero yo queria cantar el ending de My little..! Aouch! Quien fue el idiotas (idiota) que me pego?!

-undskyld ... havde at gøre (Perdon... tenia que hacerlo))- dice Erik antes de ser golpeado por una furiosa Aleska

-~ve~ dejenme elegir!- dice daisy mientras mira a todos- Te eligo a ti!

-Que?- dice Juan Pablo mientras mira nervioso a todos- Y-Yo no voy a cantar!

-Oh... si lo haras- dice Daisy con una voz seria

-*glup* Ok...- dice enfuruñado Juan pablo mientras se acerca al karaoke y elige su cancion

-~Despues de la cancion de Juan Pablo~-

-Bien... ya cante- dice un sonrojado Juan Pablo- Ahora me toca ele...

Im Radio ist ein Küken

Im Radio ist ein Küken

Und das Küken PIEP

Das kleine Küken PIEP

Das kleine Küken PIEP

Das kleine Küken PIEP

Das kleine Küken PIEP

Das kleine Küken PIEP

-Pero que we..?!- exclama Maria Helena mientras escucha juento a todos su amigos la famosa cancion del pollito pio

No rádio há uma galinha,

no rádio, há uma galinha,

Galinha e o COO,

E o frango PIO,

O frango, PIO,

PIO frango,

frango frango PIO PIO.

-Vamos a ver...- dice Meiko mientras sale de la sala de karaoke siendo seguida por los demás

Trên radio c?ng là m?t con gà tr?ng,

trên radio c?ng là m?t con gà tr?ng,

Và el gallo COCOROCÓ,

Gà và COO,

Và gà PIO,

PIO, PIO gà, gà PIO gà.

Los chicos, siguiendo las voces, se enconraron que estas se encontraban a unas salas más. Maria Laura abri muy disimuladamente la puerta pudiendo ver a una silueta de un cjico de cabellera rubia

En la radio hay un pavo,

En la radio hay un pavo,

Y el pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,

Y el gallo COCOROCO,

Y la gallina COO,

Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

-Calo?!- exclama Maria helena al ver a su ''querido'' hermano cantando

-Ma-Mane?!- exclama carlos mirando a su hermana quien lo miraba como si ubiera hecho el crimen más horrible de la historia- Pu-puedo explicarlo!

-Estay cantando una wea pa' cabros chicos?!- dice Maria Helena- Vos sos un inmaduro!

-Ché, No es verdad!- dice Carlos- Que me guste esta wea, no significa que sea inmaduro!

-Si claro... y los gatos vuelan, pelotudo!

-No me trates asi mane!- dice carlos-

-Hmp!- dice Maria helena cruzada de brazos

-Rosetta?- dice Amadeus avanzando encontrandose a su hermana bien escondida detras del sillon

-A-Amadeus! No es lo que tu piensas!- dice Rosetta- Yo no he cantado nada! Lo juro!

-...- Amadeus solo se queda callado mirando inquisitivamente a su hermana- ...Te creo

-Fiu...- exclama Rosetta soltando un suspiro- Te dije queera mejor no acompñarlos, Katia

-Pero no es mi culpa que colocaran una canción de pollitos- dice Katia- Todo es culpa de Dimitri

-Que dijiste?!- dice Dimitri mirndo de mala manera a su hermana- La que quiso cantar algo divertido fuiste tu

-Eso ya lo se- dice Katia- Pero nunca pense que colocaras el Ringtone que tiene Vatti en el celular

-Peero admite que es buena-

-... No es mala- dice Katia

-~Ve~ *sonido de estomago*

-Tiene hambre, daisy-san?- le pregunta meiko a su amiga

-~Ve~ un poco...- dice Daisy-

-No hay problema!- exclama Roger mientras sale de la sala en donde estaban.

Al volver, el trajo junto consigo un monton de bolsas llena de comidade todo tipo.

-Por eso fuiste a comprar, Roger?- le pregunta Juan Pablo al Cubano-venezolano

-Sip- dice Roger sacando algo de la bolsa- Sabia que nos iba a dar hambre y para que no tuvieramos que salir de aqui, compre algo para cada uno

-Algo para cada uno?- pregunta Jeanne, ya fuera de su modo Bielieber

-Sip *saca algo de la bolsa* Toma daisy- dice Roger entregandole algo a Daisy

-~Ve~ Grazie, Roger!- exclama daisy viendo lo que le entrego Roger- Es pasta! Ich liebe Roger! (me encanta Roger!)

-Lo suponia...- dice Roger con una sonrisa

-Teni algo pa´ beber?- le pregunta Maria Helena- Estoy muerta de sed

-Dejame ver...- dice Roger buscando- Tengo agua mineral

-Con o sin gas, ché?-

-De las dos-

-Dame la sin gan- dice Maria helena, haciendo que Roger le entrege el agua- Gracias

-Nosotros tambien queremos!1- exclaman todos corriendo hacia Roger

-E-Espere, Me asfician!- dice Roger antes de ser aplastado por todos

-Ché, Calo- dice maria Helena captando la antención de su hermano

-Que queri?-

-Querés?- le ofrece Maria Helena agua a su hermano

-...Ya- dice Carlos recibiendo agua de su hermana

-Chucha... perdon por todo el ajetreo que hice-

-*la mira* Ya... si ya paso- dice Carlos mientras le revuelve el cabello a su hermano

-Calo!- dice maria helena un poco molesta

-jajajaaj! Vos sos re-tierna!- dice Carlos mientras la intenta abrazar

-*lo golpea* No te aprovechi!

-Ok...- dice Carlos mientras se soba su cara

Despues de eso, todos se juntaron en una misma sala y la pasaron super bien. Depues de unas horas, todos se vovieron a la academia, excepuando a Daisy y jeanne ya que estas se querian ir a comprar los vestidos que habian vistos (en total eran como 6 vestidos... por cada una).

-~Al otro Dia~-

-Mm...- dice Daisy despertandose, abriendo sus ojos, mostrando unos orbes de un color avellana uy lindo- Hoy... es el ultimo dia...

-Daisy? du wach? (estás despierta?)- le pregunta voz desde el baño a la Alemano-italiana

-Ja, Lily- le responde somñolienta Daisy mientras se levanta de cama y se dirije donde esta Lilliam- Eh? Ya estas levantada?

-Ja- responde Lilliam mientras se arreglaba su cabello- Falta como media hora para que entremos... es mejor que te arreges de inmediato

-*bostezo* Tienes razon- dice Daisy entrando un poco cabizbaja al baño

Lilliam solo se dedico a ver a daisy, causando un poco de tristeza su actitud. Por todo el tiempo que ella la habia conocido, daisy siempre habia sido una chica muy alegre y optimista, pero viendola de esa forma, cualquera se podria un poco triste.

-daisy, quieres que te espere?-

-No... no te preocupes- le responde no muy animadamente Daisy-...adelantate

-Pero...

-No te preocupes! Te alcanzo de inmediato

-...ok- le responde Lilliam tomando su mochila y saliendo del cuarto.

Lilliam al salir de su cuarto de inmediato se dirijio al salón de clases. En el camino cierta persona la abraza por detras

-Lily!~-dice Aleska mientras abraza por detras a Lilliam

-A-Aleska!- exclama un poco asuatada Lilliam por el abrazo- Hallo, como estas?

-Comoq ue un poco triste!- dice Aleska- Como que no se si nos podamos ver!

-Yo igual pienso eso... pero por primera vez mi Vatti me dejo celebrar mi cumpleaños. Si que ahi nos podiamos juntar

-Por supuesto!- dice Aleska efusivamente- Hm? Te sucede algo? Como que te noto un poco triste

-mm... es Por Daisy- dice Lilliam- Hoy cuando desperto la vi muy trsite... me gustaria hacer algo para que este más feliz

-Hm...- piensa Aleska mientras se coloca un dedo en la barbilla- Podriamos preguntarle a la mane o a meiko sobre que podriamos hacer...

-Es una muy buena idea!- dice más animada Lilliam- Por que no vamos a su cuarto? La Mane y meiko siempre llegan como las ultimas al salón

-Claro!- dioce Aleska partiendo hacia el cuarto de Maria Helena y meiko

Aleska junto con Lilliam llegaron casi en tres segundos al cuarto de Maria helena y Meiko. Ellas, al estar en la puerta de estas, tocaron la puerta, sin tener ninguna respuesta. Aleska, quien tiene una 00gran'' cantidad de paciencia, toco efusivamente la puerta, hasta hacer que las ventanas del pasillo se llegaran casi a romper

-YA VOY!- exclama la voz molesta de maria helena detras de la puerta, mieentras murmuraba coss enojada como'' puta la wea, quien sera el pelotudo que me despierta a esta hora... puta puerta'', causando que Aleska y Lilliam solo les alieran gotitas a lo anime

-*boostez* Lily? Aleska? Que estan haciendo aca, ché?- les pregunta maria Helena mientras les abre la púerta y las hace pasar

-Necesitamos tu ayuda y la de Meiko- le dice Lilliam antrando al cuarto

-Meiko esta en el baño- dice Maria helena

-Salgo de inmediato- grita meiko desde el baño- Pero diganle a Mane-san lo que sucede

-Bueno...- comienza a relatar Aleska- Como que Lily esta preocupuda por Daisy... Y tipo, como que a nadie le gusta que daisy este triste, asi que pensabamos que como que podriamos hacer algo para que este feliz!

-Hm...- dice maria helena- No se que podriamos hacer... podriamos hacerle un regalo...

-Yo ya habia pensado en eso- dice Lilliam- pero donde consegiriamos ahora uno?

-Tiene razon, Lilliam-san- responde meiko, quien ya habia salido del baño- Mane-san.. el baño ya puede ser ocupado

-Oka- dice Maria helena mientras se dirijia al baño- A Meiko se le ocuuren re-buenas ideas

-Se me ocurrio una idea recien- dice Aleska- A Daisy le gustan las flores?

-Las flores?- dice perpleja Meiko

-Si le gustan!- grita Maria helena desde el baño

-Le podriamos hacer un ramo de flores- dice Aleska- como que eso la podria alegrar

-Mane, cual es la flor favorita de daisy-san?- le pregunta Lilliam

-Eso yo se- dice meiko- a Daisy-san le encantan mucho las margaritas.

-Bueno...- dice Aleska- como que eso era obvio. Tipo, como que su nombre es margarita!

-Pero sabes donde hay?- le pregunta Lilliam a Meiko y Aleska

-*niegan*

-Yo se- dice maria Helena saliendo del baño- Estan en el jardin secreto del sub-director

-Y como sabes eso?- le pregunta Liliam a Maria Helena

-Eh... Internet- les responde Maria helena

-Tipo,como que todo se ve en internet!- exclama Aleska- Mejor apuremonos para ir a buscarlas

-Esperen! *mira su celular* faltan como 5 minutos para que comienzen las clases

-...-

En un dos por tres, Maria helena, Meiko, Lilliam y Aleska habian salido corriendo del cuarto de las primera para drigirse a su salón de clases

-~En el salón~-

-*suspiro*

-Hm? Que tienes Alex?-

-Hm... Hoy es el ultimo día-aru...- dice trsitemente Alexssander- yo no podre ver a ninguno en todo el año

-Por que dices eso?- le pregunta Juan Pablo integrandose a la conversacion

-...Por que el capitan invierno invade mi casa- dice Alex con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo

-Quien es el capitan invier..?- pregunta Juan Pablo pero es callado por Roger

-Es mejor que no se lo preguntes- le responde Roger mientras le tapaba la boca

*se abre la puerta*

-*jadeo* ah...Ah...- exclaman Meiko y Aleska al momento de entrar al salón

-Justo a tiempo!- dice Andrew a las chicas

-Aun no llega el profe?- le pregunta Maria helena a Andrew

-Jum- dice Andrew mientras asiente con la cabeza- Que bueno que llegaro a tiempo

-Hm?- dice Lilliam buscando con la mirada a la persona que la tenia preocupada, quien estaba mirando perdidamente por la ventana- Daisy?

-Eh?- dice Daisy- succede qualcosa? (pasa algo?)

-No! Nada! Nada!- exclama Lilliam moviendo freneticamente la cabeza

-Oh... ya veo...- dice Daisy sanjando la conversacion y volviendo a ver por la ventana

-Daisy... de verdad no pasa nada?- le pregunta uh muy procupado Angelo a Daisy

-De verdad, Angelo- le responde daisy-no es nada

-Si eso es lo que dices...- dice Angelo alejandose de Daisy

-Daisy te llamo Angelo?- le pregunto Fréderick a Angelo impactado por la reaccion de la chica

-Si, bastardo- respondio dolido Angelo- Cuando a daisy le pasa algo, llama a las personas por su nombre completo.

-Oh...- dice Fréderick

-MUY BIEN! Es mejor que se sienten!- exclama Syuza entrando al salón, haciendpo que todos se sentasen- Para que sepan, yo no soy como los otros profesores que les dejan toda la clase libre! Yo les voy a hacer un utimo examen para ver si aprendieron algpo o no, zu verstehen? (entendieron?)

-*todos asienten*

-~En el recreo~-

-De verdad Lily! Como que tu padre es super mala onda- le recama Aleska a la Suizo-liechtenstiana

-No es mala onda! Solo es distinto!

-*suspiro* mejor dejen de discutir!- les dice Jeanne a sus dos amigas- Y bien mane... para que nos llamaste?

-Bueno... en reaklidad fuimos yo, Mane-san, Aleska-san y Lilliam-san- le dice Meiko a Jeanne

-Bueno... quien fuera que nos llamaran- dice Maria paula- para que nos llamaron?

-Hoy notaron que Daisy estaba super mal- les dice maria helena a las invitadas

-*Asienten*

-Bueno... no queremos que Daisy se valla triste de la academia- completa Lilliam

-Por eso pensamos en hacerle un regalo- dice por ultimo Meiko

-Y para que nos necesitan?- pregunta Mara Laura ahora

-Como que espera!- le dice Aleska- Necesitamos su ayuda, ya que lo que más le gusta a Daisy son las margaritas. Maria Helena y yo vamos a entrar al jardin secreto del poco cool profesor germania...

-Espera!- dice Jeanne- Germania tiene un jardin de flores?

-Aunque no lo creas, si- le responde Maria helena

Jeanne, Maria helena y Maria paula solo reaccionaron a mirarse y a los segundos despues se comenzaron a reir estrepitosamente. Unos minutos despues, estas tres tenian un gran chichon en su cabeza

-Gracias Meiko- le dice Lilliam a la Japon-taiwandesa quien estaba guardando su ''objeto para golpear personas en la cabeza'' (un manga enrrollado) en su mochila

-Germaniasiempre en los recreo va a su jardin para descansar un rato- dice maria helena- Necesitamos que ustedes tres *mira a Jeanne, Maria paula y Maria Laura* lo distraigan. Meiko y Lilliam vigilaran.

-Ok!- responden todas

-Quien de ustedes es buena haciendo arreglos florales?- pregunta Lilliam a sus compañres

Meiko y Maria Laura levantan las manos

-Bien- dice Lilliam- ustedes eran las encargadas de hacer el ramo de flores

-Bien- dice Maria Laura

-Hai!- dice tambien meiko

-Eso es todo- dice Maria helena- actuaremos al otro recreo

-*bostezo* y ahora que nos toca?- pregunta Maria paula a las chicas

-Ahora nos toca filosofia- le responde Jeanne

-Como que ya acabamos el año y tu aun no te aprendes el horario?- le dice Aleska

-No es mi culpa que la Malu me haga la mochila- dice Maria Paula relajadamemnte

-La Malu te hace la mochila?- dicen todas a la vez

-*facepalm*

-Oh... eso no lo debi haber dicho- dice Maria Paula

-jajajaja- se rien todas menos Maria laura, quien intentaba ahorcar a Maria paula

-~En clases~-

-Y por eso tienen que saber para que sirve la filosofia- termina de recitar Antigua Gracias- Verdad clase?

*aura simnolienta*

-*suspiro* creo que debi haber puesto primero la pelicula- dice la profesora mientras saca de su bolso una bocina y unos audifonos- Te recomiendo colocartelos, Karsten, Meiko.

-SI!- dicen los dos tambien sacando unos audifonos

-*sonido de bocina*

-AH!- gritan todos los que estaban durmiendo

-NO FRÉDERICK! NO QUIERO HACERLO!- grita Andrew antes de despertarse

-Honhonhon! Parece que mi querido Andrew estaba soñando algo sucio!- dice burlonamente Fréderick

-*sonrojo* CA-CALLATE BASTARD maple syrup! (Bastardo de Miel de maple!)

-Callence- dice Antigua Gracia tranquilamente- ahora vamos aver una pelicula sobre una de las tantas relataciones de homero

-*bufido* adivino... es troya- dice Angelo aburridamente

-~Despues de clases~-

-Todo listo?- pregunta Maria helena mientras se coloca unos lentes de sol

-*todas asienten*

-Bien *mira al frente* hora de trabajar!

Y si Jeanne, Maria paula y Maria laura se separaron del grupo de Maria helena. El primer grupo se dedico a buscar al profesor Germania, encontrandolo a mitad de n pasillo, lejos de su jardin.

-Profesor Germania!- dicen las chicas mientras se acercan al profesor

-Hm?- dice germán respondiendo al llamado de sus alumnas

-Eh...eh...- empiezan a titubuear las tres

-NO estiendo esta materia!- dice de la nada Maria Paula- me la podria explicar? *le entrega un cuaderno*

-Pero esto es lo primero que enseñe- dice Germania mirando de mala forma a Maria paula

-Bue-bueno... es solo que es un cosa pequeñisisisisima!- dice Maria Paula

-*suspíro* bien... te la enseñare en oficina...

-NO!- dice Maria Laura

-Por que no?-

-Bueno... por que...

-Tiene que ser ahora profe!- dice Maria paula- tengo que juntarme con alguien y me demoraria demaciado si voy a su oficina

-Bien... Mira, este es un circuito simple...- dice germania comensando con otra aburrida explicacion

-~con las demás~-

-Asi que se entra por la oficina de Germania?- le pregunta Aleska a Marioa Helena

-Si- le responde Maria Helena-

-Y como sabes tanto, Mane?- le pregunta Liliam

-Em... la red- responde Maria heñlena, desviando el tema

-Y como vamos a entrar, Mane-san?-

-Muy facil- dice maria Helena sacandose un clip del cabello y metiendolo enla cerradura de la puerta

Despues de como dos intentosmás, la puerta reacciono con un clic y se abrio dandole la entrada a las chicas. Al momento de entrar, lo primero que hcieron fue cerrar la puert inmediatamente buscar la entrada secreta del Jardin

-Mane, quien te enseño a...?- le pregunta Lilliam

-Andrew-

-Oh!- dice Meiko, llamando la antencion de las demás- Por aqui es, minna!

Detras de un estante, se enconraba una pequeña puerta, que daba seguramente al jardi de flores de Germán.

-Bien- dice Aleska- Lily, Meiko. Tipo, como que vigilen. Si escuchan algo entran al jardin.

-Si- responden las dos

Maria Helena, a la cabeza, entra junto con Aleska por la puerta. Esta puerta faba a un pasillo. Siguiendolo, se encontraron con otra puerta al cruzar esta, se encontraron con un claro. Aleska y Maria helena quedaron maravilladas con esto y alfrente se encontraba lo que necesitaban: Margaritas. Maria helena y Aleska rapidamente se encargaron de recojer un monton de flores y una que otra distinta para variar el ramo.

Despues de recogerlas, estas salieron de inmediato del Claro. Regresando a la oficina de Germania. Justo ahi, Meiko y Lilliam las esperaban impacientes. Al ya juntarse las chicas salieron de la oficina, la cerraron con llave y salieron corriendo de esta.

-*respiracion entrecortada* Lo...hicimos...?- dice cansada Lilliam

-Yay!- exclaman felizmente toas mientras se funden en un abrazo

-necesitamos encontrar a las demás- dice Meiko

-No creo que sea necesario- dice una voz detras de las chicas

-jeanne-san!- exclama Meiko-

-Lo lograron?- les pregunto Maria Laura, quien estanba detras de Jeanne

-Obvio- responde con una sonrisa Maria Helena mostrandole las flores

-Bien!- exclama feliz maria Paula- ahora solo dejen a Meiko y a la malu hacer su trabajo!

Meiko junto con maria laura le pidieron las flores a maria helena y comensaron a hacer el ramo.

-Y como entretivieron a Germania?- le pregunto Lilliam a Maria paula

-Bueno... pff... fue asi...- dice Maria Paula muerta de la risa mientras comensaba a contar

-~ Comienza recuerdo~-

-..Y eso es- le dice germania, terminando de explicar

-Eh...eh! si1 si! Ahora entiedo!- dice maria paula

-Bueno... si me disculpan, bis gleich (hasta luego)- se despide Germán de las chicas

-Oh.. no se va...- le susurra Maria laura a maria paula

-Que hacemos?- le pregunta maria Paula

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta, a Jeanne se le habian caido sus preciados lentes...

-oh~ Mon deou!- exclama Jeanne antes de caer al suelo

-Wa!1 Jeanne!- dice preocupada Maria Laura- Profesor Bielschmidts, auxilio!

-Que sucede aho...?- Dice germabnia devolviendose, encontrandose a Jeanne tirada en el suelo- Señorita Bonefoy! ¿le sucede algo?

-Oh1 poer dios!1 mi curpo arde! Siento que me derrito!- exclama Jeanne moviendo freneticamente los brazos

-*le toca la frente* pero no tiene fiebre...-

-*mira a germania* Mi cabeza...- dice Jeanne mientras se empieza a pegar contra el piso

-Pero que mierda?!- exclama Germania

-Come to me, baby!~- dice jenne cambiando drasticamente de personalidad de una demente a una sensual

-Mejor te llevo a la enfermeria!- exclama Germán mientras toma Jeanne como un saco de papas

-honhonhon! Tengo una muy linda vista, techer~- dice jkeanne mientras palmeaba con las manos las regiones vitales trasera s de Germania

-Los seguimos?- dice maria Laura

-Yo creo- dice Maria paula- Eh? Mira! So los lentes de Jeanne!

-se le deben haber caido cuando se cayo- dice Maria laura- vamos

-Si!

-~Fin recuerdo~-

-...- *silencio sepulcral*

-Pff...

-jajajajajaja!- se comiensan a reir todas menos una Jeanne completamente avergonzada

-Mejor vamos a clase- dice jeanne rapidamente- Meiko y Maria laura ya terminaron de hacer el ramo

-Ah! Jeanne como que no te ienes que avergonzar!- dice Aleska- como que eso nos salvo a todas!

-Sabes algo Aleska...- dice seria Jeanne- Tienes razon *sonrisa*

-Jajajaj!- las chicas siguen riendo mientras se van a su salón

-~En el salón~-

-*suspiro* Hoy es el ultimo dia...- murmura Tarik a su hermano- Y no le pude decir nada a...

-*ronquido*-

-*venita enojada* Ponme atención, ηλίθιος! (idiota!)- le grita el amyor a Karsten mientras le pega en la cabeza

-Eh! Perros...- dice despertando Karsten

-Son mejores los gatos!

-Perros!

-Gatos!

-Perros!

-Y ya empezaron a pelear de nuevo...- murmura Andrew mientras se soba las cienes.

-Los dejamos pelear?- dice Viktor mientras ve como Tarik le tiraba el pelo a Karsten y este lo mordia

-Naa! Dejalos!- dice despreocupadamente Erik- esos dos terminaran cuando Meiko llege en...3...2...1...

-Mantar Başkanı! (cabeza de alcornoque!) para Meiko ya llego!- le dice Karsten a su hermano

-meiko!- exclama Tarim corriendo hacia la nombrada, siendo seguida por su hermano- Por que traes un ramo de flores?

-Sh...- les dice Lilliam- Daisy aun no ha llegado?

-Por lo que veo no- le contesta Karsten a Meiko

-Que bueno- dice Maria laura- Necesito que junten a todos los que esten acá

-Si!- reponden los gemelos

Ya cuando todos estuvieron chicas les explicaron su idea y que qeurian que todos participaran en este, recibiendo un positiva de los demás. Justo en ese momento entraron Angelo y Daisy tomados de la mano. Las chicas al ver a la chica saltaron inmediatamente hacia ella, abrazandola

-Eh!- dice Daisy impactada- por que me abrazan?

-Daisy!- dice Lilliam

-No queremos verle triste- dice Meiko

-O se como que eso es super poco cool~-

-A nosotras nos gusta ver tu calida sonrisa- dicen maria Paula y maria Laura

-Asi que...- dicen Jeanne y maria helena

-SONRIE POR FAVOR!- dicen todos al mismo tiempo

Daisy al escuchar esto, solo reacciono a taparse los ojos y a comensar a llorar por la emocion

-Wa? Daisy? No te gusto?- pregunta preocupada Maria helena

-~ve...~ No...no es eso...- dice Daisy entre hipidos- Es solo que... ¡los quiero a todos!

-Aw...- exclaman todos

Despues de levantarle el animo a Daisy y entregarle el ramo de flores, el profesor justo habia llegado para dar las clases matematica, tambien dando acviso que ese dia iban a salir despues de esa clase, pero antes, el director iba a dar una pequeña charla. Egipto, profesor de matematicas, despues de decir eso, saco una revista, dejando a sus alumnos en completa libertad

-~ve~ me encantaron!- exclama daisy oliendo su ramo- grazie mille (muhcas gracias)

-No lo tienes que agradecer- le dice Lilliam con una sonrisa

-Si'po- sigue Maria helena- Eri nuestra amiga. No te podiamos dejar asi, ché

-Aw!- las quiero tanto!- dice Daisy abrazando a Meiko

-Da-Daisy-san!- dice avergonzada Meiko

-jajajaj!- se rien las demás chicas

Mientras las mujeres compartian juntas, Los chicos tambien conversaban juentos, menos cieto ''Angelito''

-Me encanta ver a Daiusy ver feliz...- murmura Angelo mirando a daisy

-Oh lala~- exclama Fréderick

-Pero parece que todo lo que hise no sirvio de nada...- dice Angelo esto un poco más enojado

-Lo que hisiste?- le pregunta Alexssander- Tu que hisiste?

-No me gusta decirlo... Pero tube que sacar mi lado español...

Los chicas de inmediato, se imaginaron a Angelo comportandose como su padre y diciendo ''fusosososos...~''

-Ven? Es horrible

-Siento pena por ti- le dice Andrew mientras le coloca una mano en el hombro- Pero igual ayudo algo

-Casi nada...

-Pero algo es algo- agrega Juan pablo

-Hm!- asiente Roger

Ya pasada la hora, El profesor le pidio que ordenaran sus cosa y que se dirigiern al audtorio, ya que ahi el directo hiba a dar su charla. Cuando todos los alumnos llegaron al auditorio, El director estaba tirado en el culo, con un montos de pañuelos desechables y llorando como un niño en un berrinche

-Hera, hera! Yo no quiero que se vallan!

-Roma... Ya llegaron- dice cansadamente Germania

-Bua!*mira a los alumno* *snif* mis nietos y bisnietos... bua!

-*suspiro* creo que es mejor que yo le de la charla- dice Germania subiendose al podio- Todos ya lo deben saber, pero este es el ultimo dia de clases en la Academia W.S. Fue un placer para mi y para todos los profesores haberles hecho clases...

-~media hora despues~-

-...Y solo les deseamos que tengan unas muy buenas vacaciones- termina de decir Germania- Al salir el profesor Bonefoy les entregara los materiales para el proximo año. Tengan unas muy buenas vacaciones...

-Wa!- exclaman todos saltando de sus asientos mientras salian corriendo

-*snif* no-se vallan...- termia de decir Marco Augusto antes de volver a llorar

-~unas horas despues~-

Entonces... este el el adios- dice Daisy trsitemente viendo a sus dos mejores amigas

-Oye! Pero no te tenés que colocar triste1- le dice Maria helena- si queri le puedo pedir a mi mamá que las pueda invitar.

-O si prefieren, las puedo invitar a la casa de mi padre- termina diciendo Meiko

-*snif* entonces nos vemos- dice daisy dandole un abrazo a sus amigas

-Sip- responden las otrad irigiendose a donde sus respectivos padres.

Fin chapter 11/ termino temporada uno

**Kami:*snif* por fin lo termine! Estoy tan orgullosa!**

**Mi-kun: si... por lo que pueden leer, colocamos primera temporada por que cada año va a ser como una ''temporada'', entienden?**

**Kami: tambien les tenemos propuestas!**

**MI-kun: estas son ieas, en realidad**

**Kami: serian entonces:**

**Escribir como una precuela de esto, o sea, como se enbarazaron las naciones y como fueron las infancias de estos.**

**Hacer capitulos especiales sobre las vacaciones**

**MI-kun: ustedes deciden que hariamos primero, pero eso si, ahora nos dedicaremos a arreglar todos los capiulos que hemos subido**

**Kami: asi que seria como un rato más**

**Mi-kun: Manden un review y que esten bien**

**Kami y mi-kun**

**Fuera**


End file.
